


Der Schatz von AGRA

by papirossy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, London, M/M, New Year's Eve, POV First Person, POV John Watson, POV Second Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Parentlock, Sherlock has a dog, Story: The Adventure of the Lion's Mane, Sussex, sherlock post series 3
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Und so sitzen wir hier. Zwei Männer mittleren Alters, in ihren schicken Anzügen. Chipsessend. Zufrieden. Graue Haare, lange Blicke. Und natürlich ist auch Oxytocin im Spiel. Jede Menge Oxytocin." [Fortsetzung zu "Schiffbrüchige" für alle, die noch können // 2021: John und Sherlock, die sich zu zweit eingerichtet haben und sich schließlich zu dritt wieder zurechtfinden müssen. Neue Bekannte und alte Feinde. Hoffnungslose Romantik und das Leben an der Klippe. Eine Art Küstenkrimi.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gloria Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte spielt ungefähr sechs Jahre nach "Schiffbrüchige". John und Sherlock genießen ihre Zweisamkeit, als die Vergangenheit sie wieder einholt und ihre Beziehung auf eine harte Probe stellt.

Und am Ende hast du doch diesen Preis entgegengenommen. Nicht den für das Buch, den hast du ohnehin. Nicht den, für den besten Liebhaber. Den hast du ohnehin. Vielleicht den für den besten Arzt des Landes. Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendsoetwas in der Art.

Ich finde dich gegen das Geländer der Themse lehnend, noch hinter der Waterloo Bridge, etwas abseits der Royal Festival Hall und all dem Trubel um deine Person. Dein Nacken, rund und jungenhaft wie am ersten Tag, egal wie sehr du da stehst und zitterst in deinem teuren Anzug. Egal, wie viele Preise du verliehen bekommst, egal wie streng du mich durch deine schmale Designerbrille ansiehst.

„Ein verbreiteter Irrtum besagt, dass die Inuit besonders viele Termini für Schnee besäßen.“

Du erschreckst kurz, als ich meinen Mantel um dich lege, fügst dich dann aber und schaust weiter still vor dich hin.

„In Wahrheit handelt es sich dabei jedoch um Komposita, die in der Eskimo-Sprache als ein Wort erscheinen. Tatsache ist auch, dass es mehr als eine Eskimo-Sprache gibt und auch andere Sprachen über verschiedene Wörter für Schnee verfügen.“

Du schniefst gegen die Kälte an und legst deinen Kopf an meinen.

„Warum dann das alles?“, fragst du mit dünner Stimme. Ich greife um dich in meine Manteltasche und ziehe zwei Zigarren heraus.

„Ich denke einfach, die Welt brauchte ein gutes Märchen.“

Ich reiche dir eine Zigarre.

„Romantik!“, sage ich und ziehe die Zigarre aus der Schutzhülle.

Du starrst noch eine Weile auf die Zigarre in deinen Händen, dann lächelst du müde und packst sie ebenfalls aus. Du hältst sie in die Flamme meines Feuerzeuges, legst deine Hand an meine, um sie gegen das nasskalte Wetter zu schützen.

Stillschweigend paffen wir ein paar minutenlang in die kalte Winterluft. Die flirrenden Lichter durch den Nebel feinsten Schneegriesels jenseits der Themse.

„Was du da gesagt hast“, sage ich leise, „das war: gut.“

„Ja“, sagst du dünn.

„Auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es so erstrebenswert ist, da zu sein, wo du jetzt bist.“

Das waren deine Worte. Ohne mich wärst du nicht da, wo du jetzt bist, hast du gesagt und tapfer in das Mikrofon geschnieft. Nein, du hast es anders gesagt. „Ohne meinen Partner“, lauteten die Worte. „Ich widme diesen Preis meinem Freund und Gefährten. Sherlock Holmes. Ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt nicht da, wo ich jetzt bin. Er ist der großartigste Mensch, den ich kenne. Und ich bin stolz ihn meinen Partner nennen zu dürfen. Worte“, sagst du und schluchzt kurz in deine Hand, ehe du dich fängst. Immer noch der alte Romantiker, egal wie fest der Krawattenknoten um deinen Hals sitzt. „Worte können nicht mal ansatzweise beschreiben, was für ein Mensch du bist. Garstig, impulsiv, ungeduldig. Kurz: Du bist ein Idiot.“ Lachen. „Aber du bist mein Idiot. Aufmerksam, zärtlich, loyal. Mein bester Freund und“, Schweigen. Ein Blick zu mir in der vierten oder fünften Reihe. „Die Liebe meines Lebens.“ Applaus.

Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich mit deinem Preis zu tun habe. Du hast ihn dir schon ganz allein verdient. Und dennoch sitze ich da und schluchze wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten habe. Du machst so etwas mit mir. Ganz einfach. Lestrade neben mir klopft mir auf die Schulter. Er lacht. Vielleicht weil er sich freut mich so zu sehen. Aufgelöst. Leise in mich hineinschluchzend. Bebende Lippen, rotunterlaufene Augen, das ganze Programm. Freut mich wirklich, euch allen so eine gute Show zu liefern.

„Es gibt keinen anderen Ort für mich“, sagst du jetzt im leisen Schneetreiben, nicht ohne traurig zu klingen. „Das Schicksal hat mich an deine Seite geführt. Und da werde ich bleiben, solang du mich lässt.“

Nichtssagend schaue ich dich an.

„Willst du mich, Sherlock, willst du mich an deiner Seite?“, sagst du fast wütend. Schaust mir forschend in die Augen, als mir hundertvierzig Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen, von denen keiner hängen bleibt, nur der eine.

„Heirate mich“, sage ich.

Du lachst stumm in die Kälte. Lässt den Blick verlegen über den Fluss ans andere Ufer schweifen.

„Ist dir das gerade eingefallen?“, fragst du und gräbst die freie Hand in meine Manteltasche, um sie vor der Kälte zu schützen.

Ich sage nichts, stattdessen holst du ein schwarzes Samtetui aus meiner Tasche hervor.

„Sherl“, sagst du und presst die Lippen aufeinander. „Das ist“, sagst du und hältst das Kästchen in deinen zittrigen Fingern. „Das ist ganz und gar nicht lustig“, stellst du fest, scheinbar überrascht, dass es irgendetwas auf dieser Welt gibt, das ich ernst meine.

„Aber du hast gesagt... Du glaubst nicht an die Ehe, hast du gesagt.“

„Ich glaube an uns“, sage ich. „Ich weiß, dass du es möchtest“, sage ich. Ein scharfer Wind zieht mir in den Nacken und ich weiß nicht, ob du das Gesicht vor Kälte oder vor Zweifel verziehst.

„Du weißt schon, dass das nicht so einfach ist, zwischen...“ sagst du und brichst ab. Ich trete nah an dich heran und neige deinen Kopf. „Ich möchte“, sage ich eindringlich und schaue dir ernst in deine flackernden Augen. „Einen Schwur leisten. Einen Schwur, den ich vor langer Zeit geleistet habe, und den ich nicht müde werde zu leisten. Ich möchte es offiziell machen. Ich möchte, dass jeder es weiß, ich möchte Applaus, ich möchte einen Ring und ich möchte einen Tanz.“

Dein Atem schlägt in kleinen nervösen Wölkchen gegen mein Gesicht.

„Ok“, sagst du blass. Mein Griff, der sich um deine Schultern lockert.

„Ok?”, frage ich.

„Ja“, sagst du und deine dünne Stimme verliert sich in der schneidenden Winterluft.

„Mach es auf“, flüstere ich und lasse von dir ab, ohne aus deinem Dunstkreis zu treten. Mit zittrigen Händen öffnest du das schwarze Etui. Ich halte deine Zigarre.

„Das ist...“, sagst du und inspizierst es überfordert. „Ein Zahn.“

„Ich habe ihn in meinem Kampf um dich verloren“, sage ich. „Er gehört dir“, ich hebe deinen Kopf mit einem Finger unter deinem Kinn. „So wie der Rest von mir.“

Ich presse meinen Mund auf deine kalten Lippen. Du greifst meinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und hältst mich bei dir. Wir sind ein Schiff. Treiben davon. Ins tosende Meer. Aber gehen niemals unter. Denn du gibst uns Halt. Du bist der tiefe Schwerpunkt in einer Welt, die aus den Fugen gerät.

 

1\. Gloria Scott

Der Schnee ist nicht liegen geblieben. Er bleibt niemals liegen. Vor drei Stunden bist du nackt aus dem Bett geschlichen, hast heiß geduscht, dich rasiert, dich angezogen. Und so bist du ganz allmählich von dem tollen nackten John in meinem Armen zu dem Arzt des Jahres geworden. Das Gesicht, das sich gestern noch glühend vor Sehnsucht verzerrte, jetzt blass und bitter auf meinen nackten Körper gerichtet. „Ich gehe jetzt“, sagst du und gibst mir einen kleinen Kuss mit deinen dünnen Lippen. „Bleib liegen“, hauchst du und ich greife dich beim Arm, als du dich aufrichtest. „Sherl“, schimpfst du leise, als ob nebenan jemand liegen und schlafen würde. „Tu es“, sage ich und stiere dir fest in die Augen. „Nicht jetzt, Sherl, ich muss los.“

„Tu es“, insistiere ich und du seufzt resignierend, bevor du meine Decke bei Seite ziehst und mir fest in die Brustwarze beißt.

Ich lache schmerzverzerrt, dann greifst du dir deine Arzttasche und rauschst geschäftig davon.

„Und wehe, der Abwasch ist gemacht, wenn ich nach Hause komm!“, rufst du im Rausgehen und ziehst die Tür hinter dir zu.

Ich lache leise und drehe mich noch einmal um.

***

„Wie viel Zeit wir verschwendet haben“, nuschelst du in meine vom Schweiß verklebte Brust. „All die Jahre, die wir so hätten zusammenliegen können.“ Du wirst sentimental. Vielleicht liegt es an deinem Alter. Midlife-Crisis, denke ich und streiche dir nachdenklich über den nackten Rücken. Ich habe davon gehört, aber geglaubt habe ich es nie. Es ist wie ein Mythos. Aber langsam schleicht es sich in unseren Alltag. In unsere gewöhnlichen und in unsere weniger gewöhnlichen Momente. Allein wie lang du mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und weit von dir gestreckten Broschüren gelesen hast, bis du dir eingestanden hast, dass du eine Brille brauchst. Wie lang du mit diesem hässlichen Lesegestell aus der Drogerie rumgelaufen bist, bis du dir eingestanden hast, dass du eine schöne Brille brauchst. Eine Brille, die für immer bleibt.

„Ich wünschte ich hätte dich früher gekannt“, sagst du jetzt in einem Anflug von Sentimentalität, während ich meinen Finger um das vernarbte Gewebe deiner Schulter kreisen lasse. Die Austrittswunde. Ich bin ein bisschen eifersüchtig. Dass jemand fähig war, dir solch eine Wunde zuzufügen. Eine solche Kerbe auf deinem Körper und schließlich auch in deiner Seele zu hinterlassen, während mir nichts anderes übrig bleibt als hier zuliegen und stumm von dir zu zehren. Und jetzt, im schummrigen Licht des Schlafzimmers, werde auch ich ein wenig sentimental.

„Du hättest mich früher nicht gewollt“, säusele ich in deine Haare. „Ich war unerträglich.“

Ein leises Beben auf meiner Brust, als du lachst, während du deinerseits mit den Fingern um die Narbe auf meiner Brust kreist. Eintrittswunde. Ob du auch eifersüchtig bist?

„Du BIST unerträglich“, sagst du und legst das Kinn auf meine Brust, um mich lachend anzusehen. Liebestrunken wie am ersten Tag.

Es ist komisch. Wie ich manchmal über uns nachdenke, als seist du schon tot.

***

Wenn dies ein gewöhnlicher Tag wäre, würde mein Wecker schellen anderthalb Stunden, nachdem du mir deinen Abschiedskuss aufgedrückt hast. Ich würde ins Badezimmer schlürfen, meine wüsten Locken richten und mich nass rasieren. Ich würde mir Zeit lassen.

Dann würde ich mein cremefarbenes Hemd in meine Anzughose schieben und eine Tasse Tee im Stehen zu mir nehmen, während ich die Schlagzeilen der Morgenzeitungen überfliege. Ich würde den Hund füttern, ihm (mich vor ihm hinkniend) eine Weile beim Fressen zusehen, bevor ich Jackett und Mantel überziehe und das Haus verlasse.

„King’s College, Strand!“, würde ich dem Taxifahrer zurufen und mich auf die Rückbank fallen lassen.

Ich würde mit geraden Schritten in den Hörsaal laufen, den schmalen Aktenkoffer auf den Schreibtisch werfen, meinen Tee abstellen und die Schmiererein des Dozenten vor mir von der Whiteboard wischen, bevor ich einen blauen Filzstift greife und die chemische Strukturformel für Oxytocin an die Tafel kritzele. Aus dem Kopf, mit der linken Hand in der Hosentasche. Es quietscht, jemand hustet. Fertig.

„Kann mir jemand sagen, was das ist?“, sage ich und blicke in bestimmt fünfundzwanzig betretene Gesichter. „Das ist Neunteklasseschulstoff, Sie sollten in der Lage sein, meine Frage zu beantworten. Sie da!“, sage ich zu einem zwanzigjährigen Mädchen in einem hässlichen Wollpulli.

„Vasopressin?“, sagt sie piepsigverschlafen und wird rot. Also wirklich, ich habe keine Geduld für sowas.

„Falsch“, sage ich und fixiere sie mit einem strengen Blick. „Noch jemand?“ Ich blicke mich um. Der Hipster in der ersten Reihe, der sich immer meldet, wenn es keiner sonst tut. Was praktisch immer ist.

„Mr. Hopkins!“, sage ich.

„Oxytocin“, sagt er gelangweilt, als ob es ihm Schmerzen bereitet auf eine solche Frage überhaupt zu antworten.

„Geht das vielleicht in einem ganzen Satz?“ Er richtet sich in seinem Stuhl auf. „Das ist die Strukturformel für Oxytocin.“

„Richtig“, sage ich. „Oxytocin. Wir alle fallen ihm zum Opfer. Wie ein Baby. Es trübt unseren Scharfsinn, unser Urteilsvermögen, unsere Vernunft und spült uns an den Strand unseres Lebens wie Schwemmholz. Lernen Sie es kennen. Blicken Sie Ihrem Feind in die Augen. Umschlingen Sie ihn mit beiden Armen, nur so bekommen Sie es in den Griff.“

Ratlose Gesichter.

„Nun“, sage ich und trinke von meinem Tee. „Zurück zur forensischen Chemie.“

Ich halte das Seminar, wie gewöhnlich lustlos unterkühlt. Keine Zeit für Plauderein. Mr. Hopkins, der anschließend auf mich zu scharwenzelt und mir schöne Augen macht. „Also diese Sache mit dem Oxytocin“, sagt er, während ich mit präzisen Griffen meine Unterlagen sortiere. „Ich könnte da noch etwas Nachhilfe gebrauchen.“ Ich halte inne und richte mich auf. Forsche in seinen kalten Fischaugen nach der Bedeutung dieser Worte.

„Mr. Hopkins“, sage ich irritiert. „Es geht Sie zwar nichts an, aber ich befinde mich in einer erfüllten Partnerschaft.“

„Sie haben Recht, Mr. 'Olmes“, sagt er in aller prätentiösestem Estuary English. „Das geht mich wirklich nichts an.“ Er lächelt und zwinkert mir zu, bevor er süffisant aus der Tür flaniert. Ich schüttele den Kopf wie um einen lästigen Gedanken abzuschütteln und schiebe meine Unterlagen zurück in meinen Ordner.

„Stundenten werden aufdringlich“, schreibe ich dir und schiebe das Smartphone zurück in meine Hosentasche. Irgendwann bei Pret-à-Manger dann die Antwort:

„Kann ich ihnen nicht verübeln. Xx.“

Ich bezahle mein Meal Deal und setze mich an einen Fensterplatz.

„Willst du mich noch heiraten?“, schreibe ich und beeile mich noch das folgende hinzuzufügen: „Und wenn ja, warum?“

Deine Antwort kommt in zwei Teilen. Verzögert.

Erstens:

„Nicht, wenn du weiter so idiotisch fragst.“

Zweitens:

„Weil du ein Idiot bist.“

Ich verschiebe meinen Mund zu einem Lächeln und stopfe ein paar Salt and Vinegar Crisps in mich rein, dann greife ich erneut zum Handy.

„Weißt du, wer oder was Professor Snape ist?“

Ich starre mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster. Gegenüber liegt das Tierra Brindisa, das jetzt Tapas Brindisa heißt. Ich sollte dich ausführen, denke ich, wie in alten Zeiten. Ungeduldig schaue ich auf das Handy Display. Noch immer keine Antwort. Nur die Uhrzeit. 13:37. Von allen Tageszeiten ist dies die langweiligste.

„Harry Potter“, höre ich deine sanfte Meerschweinchenstimme plötzlich hinter mir. „Ziemlich übler Kerl. Wenn man ihn als Lehrer hat“, sagst du und setzt dich zu mir. Mit großen Augen starre ich dich an. Graue Haare, Dreiteiler. Strenger Blick, Designerbrille. Ganz der Arzt. Fehlt nur noch das Stethoskop. Gott, wo hast nur du dein Stethoskop, Doktor Watson! „Woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin?“ Du fischst dir einen Kartoffelchip aus der ohnehin viel zu kleinen Tüte.

„Weil du immer hier bist. In deiner Mittagspause“, sagst du nüchtern und lächelst dünn. (Ich bin jetzt ein Mensch, der Mittagspausen macht.) Du legst die Hand auf mein Knie und zusammen schauen wir eine Weile aus dem Fenster.

„Was hat es damit auf sich?“, sagst du irgendwann und schiebst einen weiteren Kartoffelchip in deinen Mund. „Professor Snape?“

Ich nehme deine Hand in meine und spiele gedankenverloren mit deinen Fingern.

„Sherlock?“, sagst du, als meine Antwort auf sich warten lässt.

„So nennen sie mich hinter meinem Rücken“, nuschele ich. Und wie erwartet lachst du darüber und kriegst dich gar nicht mehr ein vor Freude.

„Kannst du vielleicht nicht meine ganzen Chips aufessen!“, rufe ich irgendwann garstig und nehme dir die Packung weg. „Kauf dir deine eigenen.“ Und je mehr ich mich empöre, desto mehr lachst du. Hängst dich richtig ran an mich. „Oh Gott“, sagst du und kicherst in meine Schulter. „Du bist sooo sensibel!“ Du drückst meinen Oberschenkel. Eine heimliche Geste unter dem schmalen Holztisch. Und dennoch spüre ich die Blicke der anderen Gäste im Nacken.

Dir macht es nichts aus. Im Gegensatz zu früher, wo du es nicht müde wurdest zu betonen, wie wenig schwul du bist. Und wie wenig du es mit mir bist.

Und so sitzen wir hier. Zwei Männer mittleren Alters, in ihren schicken Anzügen. Chipsessend. Zufrieden. Graue Haare, lange Blicke. Und natürlich ist auch Oxytocin im Spiel. Jede Menge Oxytocin.

Dies sind die gewöhnlichen Tage.

Heute ist keiner davon.

Heute werde ich wach von einem penetranten Klingeln, das durch die Wohnung schallt, als wäre sie unter Beschuss. Augenblicklich schrecke ich hoch und sitze bestimmt eine Minute orientierungslos in dem zerwühlten Bett „Geht weg!“, rufe ich und lasse mich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Erneutes Schellen. Ich rufe nach Mrs. Hudson. Ziehe das Kissen über meine Ohren und versuche es zu ignorieren. „Mrs. Hudson!“

Hundegebell. Toby, der aufgeregt angerannt kommt. Ich suhle mich grunzend in den Laken, dann werfe ich meine Beine aus dem Bett und ziehe mir fluchend etwas über. T-Shirt, Pyjamahose, Morgenrock. Die üblichen Handgriffe. Ich trotte die Treppe hinunter. Das Ächzen der Türklingel schallt in immer kürzeren Intervallen durch die ganze Wohnung. „Herrgott!“, fluche ich und haste den dunklen Flur herunter zur Haustür.

„Was!“, rufe ich und starre in die erschrockenen Augen eines... Sechsjährigen?

Eine Frau in Kostüm steht bei ihm. Marineblau, Bleistiftrock. Ein bisschen wie Mary Poppins.

„Sherlock Holmes?“, fragt sie mit dem trägen Akzent einer Australierin. Ich nicke skeptisch. „Gloria Scott“, sagt sie ohne zu lächeln und streckt mir förmlich ihre Hand entgegen. „Es tut mir leid, Sie so überfallen zu müssen, aber die Ereignisse haben sich in den letzten Tagen etwas überschlagen.“

Der Junge, der mich so unsicher anschaut wie ich ihn anschaue, und das Gefühl einer kleinen Faust, die sich in mein T-Shirt krallt.

„Henry?“, flüstere ich, ohne die Frau zu beachten.

Ich knie mich vor ihm hin und schaue ihn mit großen Augen an. „Henry!“, sage ich. Diesmal ist es keine Frage. Mein Lächeln muss ihm Angst machen. Er macht einen Schritt hinter die Frau und hält sich an ihr fest. „Schon gut“, flüstert sie ihm zu.

„Dr. Watson ist gerade nicht da“, sage ich apathisch, ohne meinen Blick von dem kleinen Jungen mit dem aschblonden Haar zu lassen.

„Keine Sorge, ich möchte zu Ihnen, Mr. Holmes. Können wir vielleicht eintreten?“

Mrs. Hudson, die uns klirrend Tee serviert, als wir ratlos in ihrer Küche sitzen. Irgendwo tickt eine Uhr.

„Oh, du armer Junge, du musst ja ganz erschöpft sein, komm, wir schauen mal, was im Fernsehen läuft“, sagt sie und führt ihn nach nebenan. „Und dann mache ich dir erst mal eine schöne Tasse warmen Kakao.“

Die gute Mrs. Hudson, weiß immer, was in solchen Momenten zu tun ist.

„Mr. Holmes, ich bin Ms. Watsons Nachlassverwalterin und hier, um ihren letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen.“

„Letzter Wunsch?“, frage ich und reibe mir das Gesicht.

„Ms. Watson ist vor einigen Tagen verstorben.“

„Er hat sie gefunden“, murmele ich, während die Australierin in ihrem Ordner nach Dokumenten sucht.

„Im Falle meines Ablebens soll mein Sohn, Henry Ormond Watson, umgehend in die Obhut seines Patenonkels, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, gegeben werden. Adelaide, Australien, siebzehnter Oktober zweitausendeinundzwanzig, Unterzeichnet: Mary Watson, geborene Armitage.“

Ich schlucke fest.

„Wie ist sie gestorben?“, frage ich.

„Ihre Leiche wurde am Morgen des achtzehnten Novembers aus dem Saint-Vincent-Golf gezogen. Ihren Sohn hat sie am Vorabend bei ihrem Bruder abgegeben. Kontaktdaten und alles weitere finden Sie in den Dokumenten, die ich Ihnen dalasse.“

Sie fischt einen schmalen Ordner mit Papieren aus ihrer Tasche und legt ihn mir hin wie die Wurst beim Fleischer. Ich fühle mich wie der Zuschauer meines eigenen Films, während Worte wie Krankheitsgeschichte, Geburtsurkunde, Koffer und Anziehsachen nur so an mir vorbeiziehen.

„Warum gerade ich?“, frage ich trocken. Sie betrachtet mich eingehend. Die rötlichen Haare zu einem strengen Dutt nach hinten geknotet. Wahrscheinlich sieht sie fünf oder sieben Jahre jünger aus, wenn sie das Haar offen trägt. Wahrscheinlich lacht sie sogar (die kleinen Fältchen um Augen und Mund verraten sie, das straffe Gesicht), aber das ist jetzt alles nicht wichtig, ich schnappe es beiläufig auf, kann es nicht einfach auf und zudrehen wie einen Wasserhahn.

„Er hat einen Onkel in Australien. Ich lebe mit seinem Vater zusammen. Warum gerade ich?“, frage ich, während sie die Verträge zurück in ihre Mappe schiebt.

„Dazu, Mr. Holmes, schlage ich vor, dass Sie sich mit ihrem Bruder in Verbindung setzen.“

Du wirst das nicht verstehen. Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht. Mit zittrigen Händen unterzeichne ich Papiere, schüttle ihre zarte Hand und frage sie an der Haustür, was ich tun soll. Sie verschiebt ihren roten Mund zu einem Lächeln.

„Kaufen Sie ihm Spielzeug“, sagt sie. Ich nicke und schließe die Tür.

„Spielzeug“, murmele ich.


	2. Intermezzo: Winter der Unzufriedenheit

Bester Freund, fester Freund. Was macht das schon für einen Unterschied? Es ist nur ein Phonem. Die kleinste bedeutungsunterscheidende Einheit. Ein einzelner Buchstabe, der Welten voneinander trennt. Der dich und mich auf so qualvolle Art und Weise auseinander hält. Eine Grenze zwischen uns zieht. Wie aus Stacheldraht. Überwindbar. Aber nur unter Schmerzen.

***

Weihnachten 2015

Ich sehe dich im Supermarkt. Es ist merkwürdig, wie du dort stehst und die Eierverpackungen in die Hand nimmst. Sechserpacks. Zwölferpacks. Sie wiegst und aufklappst. Ich weiß nicht, ob du einkaufst oder eine Studie in Nutzviehhaltung und ihre Beiprodukte aufstellst.

Du wirkst wie ein Fremdkörper in diesen grauen Tempeln des Alltags. Die überforderte Mutter dahinten, rotgesichtig und mit ihrem ausgeleierten Pulli, sie gehört hier her. Die drei Studenten, die sich mit Chips und Booze eindecken, sie gehören hier her. Die Touristen, die sich Sandwiches kaufen, sie gehören hier her. Aber du. Du stehst dort, so fremd, so unwirklich, mit deinem schweren Mantel, der Anmut und den wachen Augen. Jemand wie du geht nicht einfach so in den Supermarkt! Jemand wie du materialisiert sich in den surrealen Sphären eines Tatorts, ist eine Viertelstunde brillant und verflüchtigt sich wieder.

Irgendwie bringe ich den Mut auf, auf dich zuzugehen. Ich weiß auch nicht, seit wann es Mut braucht, auf dich zuzugehen. Es ist schlimm, wie wir umeinander herumtanzen. Ich wollte mir nur eben einen abgepackten Salat und Sandwiches kaufen, um die Nachtschicht im St. Mary’s zu überstehen. Tippele im kalten Nieselregen über die glatten Straßen von Paddington und ziehe den Schal fest um mich. Es ist ein frostiger Winter. So wie er es seit den späten Siebzigerjahren nicht mehr war. Ich haste in den nächsten Tesco Express und wäre schon fast an dir vorbeigelaufen, als ich dich dort in der Regalreihe stehen sah. Verloren, unwirklich, wie ein Gespenst.

„Oh hey, John“, sagst du, als würden wir uns jeden Tag sehen. Aber die traurige Wahrheit ist, dass wir dies nicht tun. Vielleicht einmal alle paar Wochen. So wie gewöhnliche Menschen. Sind wir das jetzt, Sherlock? Gewöhnliche Menschen? „Hey!“ Ich muss grinsen wie ein Idiot. Hier steht mein bester Freund, denke ich, und ich fühle mich wie ein Verlierer.

„Wusstest du, dass Hühner Tropentiere sind und die Züchter im Winter vor einer echten Herausforderung stehen?“

Erzähl keinen Scheiß.

Ich nicke eifrig. Du nimmst ein Ei aus der Packung und hältst es gegen die surrende Neonröhrenbeleuchtung des Supermarkts.

„Ob sich das irgendwie auf die Qualität auswirkt?“

„Wahrscheinlich schon, Sherl.“

Dies ist das sinnloseste Gespräch, das je zwei Menschen geführt haben.

Sherl. Es ist zärtlich. Es ist unangebracht. Ist es unangebracht, dich so zu nennen? Ich kann nicht anders. Sich das abzugewöhnen ist in etwa so schwer, wie jemanden, den man jahrelang Schatz genannt hat, plötzlich nicht mehr Schatz zu nennen.

Und so stehen wir hier zusammen, wie zwei Verflossene. Es ist ein bisschen peinlich, wie wir gleichzeitig nach derselben Packung Milch greifen. Oh, haha, entschuldigung, nein du, nein du, ok, dann noch mal dasselbe. Wir lachen, weil sich das anders nicht mehr ertragen lässt. Oh mein Gott, ich muss hier raus.

Willst du vielleicht was essen?,  
[Hier um die Ecke ist] ein gutes Fish and Chips,

sagen wir fast gleichzeitig.

Micky’s Fish and Chips ist einer dieser Läden, bei dem deine Haare nach Verlassen des Geschäfts nach Frittierfett riechen. Die Fischmotive an den Wänden hängen schief, die Weihnachtsdeko ist lieblos und das Blechradio spielt kitschige Musik aus den Neunzigern.

Wir bestellen beide den Kabeljau für sieben Pfund und sitzen uns ansonsten ratlos gegenüber.

„Und“, mache ich einen zögerlichen Anfang, als ich mich an einer heißen Tasse Tee festhalte. „Bist du an irgendwas dran.“

Du erzählst mir von einer Weihnachtsgans, in deren Kopf ein blauer Diamant gefunden wurde. Ich höre kaum zu. Was soll man auch reden, wenn man sich eigentlich nur anfassen will?

„Oh Mary will dich zu unserem Weihnachtsessen einladen.“

„Wirklich?“

Du schaust auf wie ein angeschossenes Reh. Verletzt, traurig, alarmiert. Ich muss wegschauen.

„Und willst du das denn auch?“

Ich starre in meinen Tee.

„Ja, natürlich“, sage ich zögerlich.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist“, sagst du ernst und schaust mir fest in die Augen. Keineswegs glücklich, nein.

So sitze ich da und höre nicht auf die Tasse in meinen Händen zu drehen. Die Tür, die klirrend auf und zu springt. Fenster, die beschlagen. Schneeflocken, die hereinwirbeln. Verdammt, denke ich, ich will dich noch immer. Truly, madly, deeply...


	3. Seasick, yet still docked

Manchmal wirkst du so abwesend. Ich fasse in deinen Nacken und es ist als würdest du aus einem Traum erwachen. Irgendwelchen Gedanken, denen du nachhängst. Was sind das für Gedanken, John? Haben sie mit mir zu tun? Denkst du darüber nach, mich zu verlassen, weil sich das dreckige Geschirr in der Spüle häuft? Weil mir die Topflappen anbrennen und die Pfannenbeschichtung verschmort, während ich koche und gleichzeitig am Laptop recherchiere? Weil immer alles gleichzeitig sein muss? Weil wir alles auf einmal wollen? Eine Arbeit, die uns erfüllt, eine Partnerschaft, die uns erfüllt. Sex, Erfolg, Liebe? Schmoren mir deswegen die Topflappen an? Weil ich überall bin und nirgends richtig?

Aber heute ist alles anders, nicht wahr, John?

Heute ist es nicht wie sonst.

Henry ist da und ich werde dir das alles irgendwie erklären müssen.

Deswegen recherchiere ich. Deswegen lasse ich die Topflappen anbrennen. Du kannst es schon riechen, lange bevor du zur Tür reinkommst.

„Was ist das für ein Geruch?“, sagst du und stellst deine Tasche neben die Tür.

Ich blicke vom Schreibtisch auf und lege die Lesebrille bei Seite.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen“, sage ich und trete vor dich.

Du lachst dein schiefes Lachen, wie du es immer tust, wenn du nicht weißt, was du erwarten sollst. „Hast du schon wieder eine Pfanne ruiniert?“, sagst du, als du schniefend die Kälte hereinträgst. Ich schaue dir zu, wie du Schal und Mantel ablegst und sie an die Garderobe hinter der Tür hängst. Die üblichen Handgriffe.

„Nein“, sage ich. „Das heißt, eigentlich doch. Aber das ist es nicht, was ich dir sagen will.“

Und weil ich so schrecklich ungeschickt darin bin, sage ich erst einmal deinen Namen.

„John“, sage ich und schaue dir fest in die Augen. Du bist beunruhigt, tätschelst Toby flüchtig den Nacken und schickst ihn dann weg. „Alles ok, Sherlock, was ist los?“

„Dein Sohn, er ist“, sage ich und ich kann zuschauen, wie dir jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht weicht. Von glühenden Wangen zu fadem Aschgrau. Also beeile ich mich zu sagen: „Er sitzt unten bei Mrs. Hudson.“ Ich bringe es hinter dich und mich, reiße es ab wie ein Pflaster. Die richtigen Worte gibt es ohnehin nicht. Es gibt nur dich und mich und die Erinnerung an ein früheres Leben, das jetzt, so plötzlich und nah, zu schmerzhafter Wirklichkeit wird.

Du taumelst etwas ins Leere. Ich könnte dich halten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob du das willst. Du stößt auf und stammelst, Wasser sammelt sich in deinen Augen. „Ich—mh... woher“, du kämpfst und suchst nach den richtigen Worten. Den richtigen Fragen. Noch bevor du weißt, welche Antworten du eigentlich hören willst.

„Ich will zu ihm“, verlangst du dann mit entschlossenem Blick, ballst deine Fäuste wie du es immer tust. Immer getan hast. Wenn du mich schlagen wolltest, und nicht konntest. Wenn du mich küssen wolltest, und nicht konntest. Ohnmächtig, verhalten, wütend. 

„Natürlich“, sage ich. Leise. Du wischst dir über die Nase. Starrst ins Leere, durch mich hindurch.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, frage ich noch einmal vor Mrs. Hudsons Tür. Ich flüstere. Du wirfst mir einen militärischen Blick zu. Ängstlich, aber gleichzeitig entschlossen. Er ist mein Sohn. Wie könnte ich ihn nicht sehen wollen!, sagst du, aber nicht mit Worten.

Ich klopfe leise, dann öffne ich die Tür zur Küche. Es riecht nach Bratfett und Kaffee. Du läufst zögerlich hinter mir her, als ich durch den Raum trete und mich der Wohnzimmertür näher. Dann bleibe ich noch einmal stehen und drehe mich zu dir um. „Du weißt, dass, egal was ist, sich nichts zwischen uns ändern wird“, sage ich, weiß aber nicht, ob es zu dir hindurch dringt. Also trete ich näher an dich heran und zwinge dich mir in die Augen zu sehen. „Du weißt, dass, egal was ist, sich nichts zwischen uns ändern wird“, sage ich und du nickst nervös. Dann nehme ich deine Hand und trete mit dir durch den altmodischen Perlenvorhang ins Wohnzimmer.

Henry, der auf dem Sofa sitzt und Zeichentrickfilme schaut. Du ziehst die Luft scharf ein.

Ich gehe vor ihm in die Hocke, so wie ich vor Toby in die Hocke gehe und ihm minutenlang beim Fressen zuschaue.

„Wer ist denn das?“, frage ich sanft. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man das macht. Aber wer hat das schon.

„Paddington“, sagt er und ein kurzes Funkeln huscht durch seine ängstlichen Kinderaugen. „Das ist ja toll. Und wird Paddington jetzt auch bei uns wohnen?“

Henry drückt den Bären an sich und weiß keine Antwort auf eine so schwierige Frage. Ratlose Gesichter. Mrs. Hudson, die das Geschirr zusammenräumt, weil sie nicht weiß, was sie sonst tun soll. Dein rasselndes Atmen hinter mir. Nervös. Du kannst dich kaum aufrecht halten.

„Nun, Paddington“, sage ich und setze meine beste Märchenonkelstimme auf. „Das ist John!“

„John!“, sage ich und drehe mich um. Du weißt nicht, was du davon halten sollst, spielst aber zögerlich mit. „Das ist Paddington.“ Du trittst neben mich, schaust mich ratlos an. „Gib ihm die Hand“, sage ich. Du streckst deine Hand aus und fasst mit zwei Fingern die Bärentatze. „Freut mich“, nuschelst du mit flackernden Augen.

„Weißt du, Paddington, John ist ein wenig nervös, weil er seinen Sohn solange nicht gesehen hat.“ Henry nickt mit dem Bären. „Denn es gibt keinen kleinen Jungen auf dieser Welt, den er lieber hat.“ John schnieft etwas. Überwältigt. Der Teddy nickt. Seine rote Mütze schon etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Der blaue Dufflecoat verfilzt. Ein Teddy, der viel mitgemacht hat. „Du bist schon viel rumgekommen, nicht?“, sage ich, plötzlich ernst und traurig. Der Bär nickt, ernst und traurig. Du lehnst dich inzwischen gegen mich, krallst deine schweißnasse Hand in mein Knie. „Nun, Paddington, kannst du dir vielleicht vorstellen eine Weile bei uns zu bleiben?“ Henry, der zwischen mir und dir hin und her schaut. Dann ein zögerliches Nicken des Bärens. „Ja“, sagt er mit piepsiger Stimme. „Und Henry, wird er dich begleiten?“ Der Teddy nickt. Ich reiche Henry die Hand und er legt sie in meine. Klein und schwitzig. „Na komm“, flüstere ich. „Es wird dir gefallen. Mrs. Hudson wird uns begleiten“, ich mache eine Geste in ihre Richtung, während du noch ohnmächtig hinter mir hockst. „Oh ja natürlich“, springt sie auf und nimmt Henry bei der Hand. Sie gehen vor. „Es wird dir gefallen. Es gibt dort oben soviel zu entdecken. Hast du schon mal einen echten Totenschädel gesehen?“

Ich bleibe mit dir zurück. Du zitterst und bebst am ganzen Körper. Bist kurz davor auszuflippen. „Wo sind denn deine Maske und dein Cape, Batman?“, sagst du und taumelst etwas durch den Raum. Ich halte dich. Du hältst dich tapfer aufrecht. „John“, flüstere ich. „Ja.“ Du verziehst schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. Dann weinst du. Gräbst deine Hände in meine Arme. „Wie... warum?“, stammelst du immer wieder. „Sshh“, säusele ich gegen deine Schläfe. Du bist wütend, hitzig, aufgelöst. „Wir schaffen das schon“, sage ich. Wir schaffen alles. Weißt du noch. Wir sind John und Sherlock. Aber statt dich dessen zu entsinnen, drückst du mich von dich und schüttelst aufgewühlt den Kopf. „Wir?“, sagst du. „Ich bezweifle, dass du eine Ahnung hast, wie ich mich fühle. Das ist mein Sohn, Sherlock, mein Sohn!“, schluchzt und ächzt du, ohne Konsonanten zu benutzen. Aber ich habe gelernt es zu verstehen, dein Schluchzen und dein Ächzen. Ich schlucke ratlos. Konnte ich mich so täuschen? Hast du dich all die Jahre wirklich so einsam gefühlt?

„Mag sein, John, aber Henry geht mich auch etwas an. Du kannst mich nicht einfach rausschneiden aus eurem Familienfoto!“, ich greife deine Hand. „Ich bin dein Partner, ich stehe das mit dir gemeinsam durch.“ Du schnaufst. Wütend, ohnmächtig. Taumelst auf das altmodische Sechzigerjahresofa. „Hörst du mich“, rufe ich, als ich es nicht schaffe zu dir durchzudringen. „Ich bin dein Partner! Ich mache alles für dich, John!“ Ich knie mich vor dich hin und greife deine Hand. „Mein Schwur, John“, ich schaue dir mit feurigem Blick in die Augen. „Was habe ich gesagt, John!“, du starrst verbissen vor dich hin. „Was habe ich gesagt, John!“

„Dass du immer für uns da sein wirst“, sagst du mit einer Stimme, die mir das Herz bricht. „Für wen!“, sage ich. „Für uns drei“, du bringst es kaum über die Lippen. Uns drei. Schon komisch, wie Formulierungen manchmal nichts weiter sind als eine Windfahne, die sich mit dem Wind dreht.

„Für dich, John! Für dich und deinen Sohn! Mary!“

„Mary?“, fragst du.

„Ihr letzter Wille“, sage ich und ziehe das Dokument mit zittrigen Fingern aus der Innentasche meines Jacketts. Du liest es. Dann schluchzt du in deine Hand. „Was soll das bedeuten“, sagst du und schaust mich mit deinen verheulten Augen an. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sage ich ratlos. „Vielleicht wollte sie ihn in Sicherheit wissen?“

„In Sicherheit!“, bricht es empört aus dir heraus. „Ich bin sein Vater“, herrschst du mich an und greifst mich unsanft beim Handgelenk. „Hm?“, insistierst du, „ich bin sein Vater!“ Du sprichst, als würd ich ihn dir wegnehmen wollen, und ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.

„John“, sage ich, den Tränen nahe. „Ich—“, sage ich und die Worte schmerzen und drücken in meiner Kehle, als sie dort stecken bleiben wie ein Hühnerbein.

„Was? WAS?“, rufst du. „Du weißt doch sonst immer, was du sagen sollst!“

„John“, sage ich. „Da oben sitzt dein Sohn. Du kannst hier unten sitzen und vor dich hin wüten. Du kannst schreien und toben. Weinen, schlafen und weißgottwas. Aber wenn du damit fertig bist, dann wirst du hochkommen und deinem Sohn ein Vater sein.“

Du starrst stur vor dich hin. Auf einen Punkt jenseits der Schrankwand hinter mir, während ich vor dir knie wie ein idiotischer Prinz aus einem idiotischen Märchen. Halte deine schweißnasse Hand, die in meiner liegt wie ein toter Fisch.

„Und wenn du willst, aber nur wenn du willst, dann werde ich auch dort sein und alles sein, was du willst, das ich bin“, sage ich mit belegter Stimme und mein Hals fühlt sich an, als hätte ich zehn Schachteln Zigaretten geraucht. „Aber wenn du denkst, dass ich dich im Stich lasse“, ich schlucke. „Dann hast du dich geschnitten!“ Damit verlasse ich das Zimmer.

„Sherlock“, rufst du mir hinterher.

„Ich bin oben, wenn du mich brauchst“, sage ich, als ich noch einmal zurück in die Tür trete. Und du siehst so hilflos aus, wie du da auf dem Sofa sitzt. Allein, geknickt, verlassen. So, denke ich, sieht jemand aus, der alle von sich stößt. Und es bricht mir das Herz.


	4. Eine Studie in Traurigkeit

Weißt du noch, wie es am Anfang war? Wie schwer sich unsere Zungen gefunden haben? Dein Atem stieß ganz aufgeregt gegen meine Wange. Unsere Nasen, die sich dauernd im Weg waren. Und ich weiß nicht, ob dir bewusst war, mit welcher Verzweiflung deine Hand sich an meinem T-Shirt festkrallte. All das gibt es jetzt nicht mehr. Die endlosen Knutscherein auf dem Sofa. Dieses ineinanderfließen. Stundenlang nur sich selbst genügen. Dich schmecken, dich riechen. Ich rieche dich nur noch selten. Gewöhne mich an deinen Duft wie man sich an ein altes Männerparfum gewöhnt. Nie wird es wieder so aufregend sein. Das zu dir ins Bett kriechen. Nie wird das Laken wieder so laut rascheln, wie in jener ersten Nacht. Nie wieder so frisch riechen. Nie wieder so sehr nach dir riechen. So fremd und doch so vertraut gleichzeitig. Das Gefühl heim zu kommen, ohne jemals dort gewesen zu sein.

Das Gefühl heim zu kommen, ohne jemals dort gewesen zu sein.

Ob Henry sich so fühlt, als er in meinem Wohnzimmer kniet und den Hund krault? So ein typisches Bild. Der hechelnde Köter, das kniende Kind, die großen Augen. Wie aus einem Werbespot für Fröhlichkeit.

So ist Fröhlichkeit 2021, denke ich und hocke mich zu ihnen.

„Willst du ihn füttern?“, frage ich. Henry nickt. Toby ist ein alter Schnauzer. Ein paar graue Haare, die sich durch sein dunkles Fell ziehen (insofern ähnelt er mir). Aber er hält sich tapfer (insofern ähnelt er ebenfalls mir). Ich gebe Henry eine Dose Hundefutter, helfe ihm sie aufzumachen. Toby, der ein Bellen in die Luft jagt und nervös in der Küche auf und ab trottet. Er ist es nicht gewohnt, so lange warten zu müssen. Macht nichts, Toby, das sind wir alle nicht.

„Hey! Sitz!“, sage ich und Toby nimmt hechelnd vor seinem Fressnapf Platz, nur um gleich wieder aufzustehen. „Sitz!“, sage ich und das Prozedere wiederholen wir ein paar Mal. Henry kichert, wundert sich dann selbst darüber und verharrt ängstlich in seiner Pose. „Na komm“, sag ich. „Das müssen wir jetzt hier rein tun. Nicht alles auf einmal.“ Toby frisst, noch während Henry den Inhalt der Dose in den Napf schaufelt. Ungewohnte Handgriffe. Fremder Haushalt. Gebrochene Herzen. Eine Studie in Traurigkeit. Ist Traurigkeit erlernbar? Genauso wie diese Handgriffe?

Ich richte mich auf und gerate ins Taumeln. Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemand merkt. Und fürs erste ist es ok.

„Fängst du wieder an zu rauchen?“, fragt John, der sich durch die Wohnungstür schleicht und mich am offenen Fenster erwischt wie einen Teenager. „Ich, ähm…“, stammele ich und drücke die Fluppe draußen auf dem Fensterbrett aus. Die Nacht ist friedlich. „Nur frische Luft geschnappt“, sage ich und huste den Rauch weg. „Natürlich“, sagst du und lächelst dünn. Dabei belassen wir es.

Du wirfst einen unsicheren Blick in die Küche. Mrs. Hudson, die mit Henry am Esstisch sitzt und Doktor Bibber spielt. Ein Surren, ein Aufschrei, ein Kinderlachen. In dieser Wohnung hat sich schon viel abgespielt. Schmerzensschreie, Pistolenschüsse, Lustschreie, Hundegebell. Aber ein Kinderlachen, ein Kinderlachen ist noch nie durch diese maroden Wände geschallt.

„John! John!“, ruft Mrs. Hudson von der Küche zu uns ins Wohnzimmer. „Kannst du mir mal helfen diesen Blinddarm hier zu entfernen? Ich glaube, ich brauche eine Pause!“

Du wirfst mir einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. „Dein Vater ist nämlich ein richtiger Arzt. Der stellt sich sicher nicht so schusselig an wie ich. Und weißt du, meine Augen sind auch nicht mehr die besten.“

Ich lächle mild und streife mir meinen Mantel über, während Mrs. Hudson auf den Jungen einredet und immer fleißig für Milch und Kekse sorgt.

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragst du nervös, fast panisch.

„Spielzeug“, sage ich und stelle den Kragen meines Mantels auf. Gebe dir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. Du fasst mich noch beim Handgelenk, versuchst irgendetwas Elementares zu sagen, aber wir belassen es bei einem langen, ratlosen Blick.

„Du hast einen Blinddarm zu entfernen“, sage ich mit einem Kloß im Hals. „Ja“, sagst du, ebenfalls mit einem Kloß im Hals. Dann verlasse ich die Wohnung und laufe Richtung Oxford Street. Die Luft ist frisch und zieht scharf in meinen offenen Kragen. Endlich mal wieder durchatmen, einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Den Kopf frei kriegen. Ich stecke mir eine Zigarette an und streife mit angezogenen Schultern durch die eisigen Straßen. In der Dämmerung ziehe ich los und als ich zwanzig Minuten später in die geschäftige Einkaufsstraße biege, ist es bereits dunkel. Ich schaue auf meine Armbanduhr. Kurz nach fünf. Die Oxford Street erstrahlt im vollen Glanz der Vor-Vorweihnachtszeit. Und die Menschen fallen bereits drauf rein. Drängen sich durch die Geschäfte. Verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk. Grimmig, ungeduldig, uninspiriert. Als wäre morgen schon Weihnachten. Ich klemme die Zigarette zwischen meine Lippen und schiebe die Hände in meine Manteltaschen. Laufe zielstrebig durch die Feierabendsmenge. Gegen den Strom zu laufen ist die schnellste Möglichkeit voranzukommen. Mit dem Strom zu laufen, zwingt dich nur in eine Art Trance. _Ja, man kann sogar mitten in der Strömung ein Gefühl der Trägheit und Ruhe erleben._

Ich habe diese Zeile aus dem Isherwood, der auf deinem Nachtschrank liegt. Du liest viel in letzter Zeit. Darunter viel Schwules. Um dich weiterzubilden. Weil du denkst, dass du jetzt schwul bist. Weil du denkst, dass du schwul bist, seit du mit einem Mann zusammen bist. Ich sage, du reichst mir. Und du sagst, du willst mehr von mir. Du willst, dass wir schwule Bekanntschaften machen. Du willst mit mir auf schwule Dinner Partys. Über schwule Sachen reden. Gehst in schwule Geschäfte und kaufst schwule Dinge, die ich dann in meiner Schublade finde. Ich nehme das blass zur Kenntnis und liege abends im Bett neben dir, fühle mich nicht mehr oder weniger schwul, wenn du mir aus deinem Buch vorliest und ich dein haariges Knie dabei streichele. Fühle mich nicht mehr oder weniger schwul, wenn ich deinen Penis in den Mund nehme und du deine Hände in die Laken krallst. Oder wenn ich in der Küche stehe und ein Ei aufschlage.

Ich fühle mich immer gleich. Ich bin ein Mann, der begehrt und der begehrt wird. Wenn ich vor meinen Studenten stehe und doziere, dann begehre ich und werde begehrt gleichermaßen. Wenn du dich nachts im Bett unter mir krümmst vor Lust, dann begehre ich und werde begehrt gleichermaßen. Wenn ich hier durch die Straßen von London laufe und all die vor Kälte verzogenen Grimassen an mir vorbeiziehen, dann begehre ich und werde begehrt gleichermaßen. Ganz egal, wie wütend ich bin. Ganz egal, wie enttäuscht. Oder atemlos. Ich begehre dich, John Watson, hörst du. Ich begehre dich.

Oxford Circus, wer hier nicht entschlossen ist, verliert sich. Ich fixiere mein Ziel, biege in die Regent Street, als alle gleichzeitig über die Kreuzung gehen. Menschmassen aus allen Richtungen. Einkaufstüten, die gegen Beine schlagen. Topshop, H&M, Urban Outfitters. Junge Frauen (sie werfen mir Blicke zu), junge Geschäftsmänner (sie werfen mir ebenfalls Blicke zu), ich könnte sie alle haben. Und dabei will ich nur dich. Jahrelang wollte ich keinen und jetzt will ich nur dich. Außer Atem flüchte ich zu Hamleys. Dort ist es noch viel schlimmer. Dinge, die durch die Luft schwirren. Überall blinkt und flackert etwas. Die Mitarbeiter singen Lieder und sind nahezu widerlich gut gelaunt. Ich packe einen von ihnen beim Kragen. „Spielzeug, ich brauche Spielzeug“, krächze ich und er grinst mich unverschämt an. „Da sind Sie hier genau richtig, Sir“, sagt er. Ich blicke mich um. Überall Spielzeug. Stofftiere, eine ganze Reihe von Paddingtonbären. Einige tragen sogar ein Sherlock Holmes Outfit. Was immer ein Sherlock Holmes Outfit ist. Ich schaue an mir herunter. Dann betrachte ich den Bären, mit seiner Ohrenmütze und dem karierten Mantel. Ich nehme ihn in die Hand. Drehe und wende ihn, lege ihn in den Korb.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?“ Ich drehe mich um. „Mr. Hopkins!“, sage ich und blicke in das jungenhafte Gesicht meines Studenten. „Stanley“, sagt er und zeigt auf sein Namensschild. „Stanley“, wiederhole ich. „Was führt Sie hier her, Mr. ’Olmes?“

Aus den Lautsprechern dringt Weihnachtsmusik. „Oh warten Sie, da muss ich mitsingen“, sagt er und stellt sich zu der Gruppe von Aushilfen. Wie sie setzt er sich eine Weihnachtsmütze auf den Kopf und stimmt fröhlich mit ein. „I saw three ships come sailing in…”

Mir zieht sich der Magen zusammen.

Die Kinder um mich herum machen große Augen. Ich ziehe mich zurück, streife ein wenig umher. Finde einen Bären mit einem hässlichen Pulli und lege ihn zu dem Sherlock Holmes Teddy. Du wirst dich freuen. Endlich hat man auch an dich gedacht.

„Ich hab jetzt Schluss. Wenn Sie wollen, helfe ich Ihnen dabei, ihr Spielzeug zusammenzusuchen.“

„Was lässt Sie vermuten, dass ich Hilfe brauche?“

„Oh bitte“, sagt er. „So orientierungslos wie Sie hier durch die Gegend streifen. Die Sorte Kunde kenne ich.“

„Was ist die Sorte Kunde?“

„Die Sorte Kunde hat keine Ahnung von Kindern, meistens Onkels und Tanten, auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk. Liegen bei der Altersempfehlung oft völlig daneben.“

Stanley Hopkins spricht, als wäre er außer Atem. Vergisst dabei, den Estuary Akzent, den er sich zugelegt hat, und redet zuweilen in geschwollenem RP. Junger Mann aus reichem Haus.

„Waren Sie schon oben?“

„Oben?“, frage ich.

„Was ist es denn für ein Kind?“

„Wie bitte?“

„Junge? Mädchen?“

„Junge“, sage ich überfordert.

„Alter?“

Ich denke kurz nach.

„Sechs! Glaub ich.“

„Glauben Sie?“

Stanley lacht.

„Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen die Lego-Abteilung.“

Wir fahren ein paar Mal mit der Rolletreppe hoch, dann sind wir in der Lego-Abteilung. Dort haben sie einen riesigen Sherlock Holmes zusammengebaut und das ganze wird mir langsam echt peinlich.

Ich zeige auf die Figur mit der Lupe und all dem.

„Ich habe schon ewig keinen Fall mehr gelöst“, sage ich und Stanley nickt betreten.

„Das muss mit dem Film zusammenhängen.“

Damit meint er den Hype. Um meine Person.

Ich stöhne auf. Der Film. Jemand hat deinen Blog ausgegraben und beschlossen die darin beschriebenen Ereignisse lose zu adaptieren. Dies führte zu einer Reihe von Filmen mit einem kleinen, kauzigen Schauspieler, der mich spielte. Und einem schlanken, großgewachsenen Mann, der dich spielte (du hattest deine helle Freude). Es war das reinste Action-Spektakel, das noch dazu (warum, weiß ich nicht) ins ausgehende neunzehnte Jahrhundert gelegt wurde. Sie alle kommen darin vor, Mycroft, Irene Adler, Mary, Moriarty. Mein Charakter läuft zuweilen in Frauenkleidern rum und schießt wütend um sich. Ich stehe da wie der reinste Idiot. Ein Zerrbild der Wirklichkeit!

Sie haben uns zur Premiere am Leicester Square eingeladen. Ich habe tapfer in die Kameras gelächelt, deine Hand gehalten. Unser erster öffentlicher Auftritt. Gemeinsam. Du hast Interviews gegeben und keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, mich wie den reinsten Trottel dastehen zu lassen.

„Ich habe nie Frauenkleider getragen“, flüstere ich dir im Kino zu. Und eine halbe Stunde später: „Ich hatte nie was mit Irene Adler!“

Wütend stopfe ich das Popcorn in mich rein, merke erst spät, dass du bei jeder Szene mit Mary hart schluckst, und nehme deine Hand. Zum Glück ist Mycroft irgendwann nackt herumgelaufen und sorgt für eine Art Comic Relief.

Mycroft, der mich wenige Tage nach Kinostart anruft. (Natürlich hat er auf die verregnete Premiere im Odeon verzichtet).

„Ich bin nie nackt herumgelaufen“, schimpft er. Ich sage, er soll sich nicht so haben. Die nächsten Tage surfe ich im Internet. Alles wartet darauf, dass Holmes und Watson ein Paar werden.

_Es ist fast ZU einfach sie zu shippen._

_Das Schwulste, was ich jemals gesehen habe._

_Könnten die beiden noch schwuler sein?_

_OTP 4ever_

_Unglaublich die Chemie zwischen den beiden!_

_OMG!!! Wie sie zusammen tanzen! Ich shippe die beiden so hart!!!_

Ich spucke den Tee fast über meine Tastatur, als ich das lese. „John“, rufe ich. „John!“ Du kommst mit dem Teatowel aus der Küche. „Was heißt _jemanden shippen_?“

„Schlag es nach“, sagst du. Ich schlage es nach. „Kommt von _relationship_. Bedeutet man wünscht sich eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Charakteren, die offiziell kein Paar sind“, murmele ich lesend. „Was heißt hier Beziehung“, beginne ich zu schimpfen. „Was ist mit meinen Ermittlungen!“, sage ich „All den gelösten Fällen!“

„Das interessiert die Leute nicht“, sagst du und legst deine klammen Hände von hinten um meine Schultern. „Die Leute wünschen sich ein Märchen“, du küsst meine Haare. „Romantik!“, säuselst du in mein Ohr.

Ich brumme müde. Ein Brummen, das langsam übergeht in das Schnurren eines verwöhnten Kätzchens. „Du hättest den Filmleuten eben nicht erzählen dürfen, dass du mir das Tanzen beigebracht hast“, murmelst du mit heißem Atem in mein Ohr. „So ist das, wenn man ständig angeben muss.“

Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe die gesamte Laufzeit des Films zu Hause mit einem Laken über dem Kopf verbracht. Du hattest es leichter. Du standst nicht so im Fokus. Von dir gibt es keine Teddys, keine Wachsfiguren, keine Lego-Männchen. Zum Glück erkennt mich kaum jemand ohne diesen Ohrenhut, aber das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden nagt an mir wie ein Husten, den man nie ganz los wird.

 

„Mr. ’Olmes, mit Verlaub, warum ermitteln Sie nicht mehr?“, fragt Stanley, als ich ihn (die Einkaufstüten voller Spielzeug) auf einen Kaffee bei einem Starbucks in der Nähe einlade. Ich starre aus dem Fenster und halte mich an meinem Becher fest. All die Menschen, die vorbeiströmen. Ihre leeren Gesichter. Sie alle tragen ihre Geschichten mit sich herum. Und keine davon ist interessant genug erzählt zu werden.

„Ich meine ganz ehrlich, als ich gesehen habe, dass Sie am KCL dozieren, habe ich mich sofort eingeschrieben. Sie sind der Mann! Es gibt keinen besseren!“ Ich lächle mild. „Früher habe ich immer Johns Blog gelesen.“ Ich stoße auf, dein Name aus seinem Mund. Es ist, als würde man mir etwas wegnehmen. Aber seine Augen leuchten wie die eines Kindes.

„Und Stanley“, fühle ich mich veranlasst zu fragen. „Was wollen Sie werden, wenn Sie mal groß sind?“

„Wissen Sie, ich wollte immer wie Sie werden.“ Ich starre ihn einen Moment unverwandt an. Schaue zu, wie sein Lächeln versiegt. Es ist ein hübsches Lächeln, in einem hübschen Gesicht.

„Nun, Stanley, mit Wünschen soll man vorsichtig sein“, sage ich und werfe einen flüchtigen Blick auf mein Handy. Keine neuen Nachrichten. Stanley, der betreten drein schaut, als er davon Notiz nimmt.

„Und was ist mit Ihnen?“, sage ich, um von seiner ursprünglichen Frage abzulenken. „Sie geben sich große Mühe Ihre Herkunft zu verbergen und arbeiten neben dem Studium in einem Spielzeugladen.“

Stanley lacht verlegen. „Deduzieren Sie mich etwa, Mr. ’Olmes.“

„Wenn Sie das so sagen klingt das wie eine Superkraft“, sage ich. „Aber letztendlich ist es ganz einfache Wissenschaft. Alles was es braucht, ist ein wenig Disziplin. Und ganz nebenbei, heißt es nicht jemanden _deduzieren_ , man kann jemanden reduzieren, sage ich, aber nicht deduzieren.“

„Wie heißt es denn dann?“, sagt er und schlürft seinen Chai Latté.

„Nun, Mr. Hopkins. Man kann lediglich VON etwas AUF etwas schließen. Sich etwas herleiten. Schlussfolgern. Oder kombinieren.“

Ich stehe auf und binde meinen Schal um.

„Achja“, sagt Hopkins amüsiert. „Und in meinem Fall? Sind Sie zu irgendwelchen Schlüssen gekommen?“

„Durchaus, Mr. Hopkins, durchaus“, sage ich und schlüpfe in meinen Mantel.

„Und was wäre das?“

Ich nehme noch einen letzten Schluck von meinem Filterkaffee, dann wende ich mich zurück an meinen Studenten.

„Dass Ihnen Rot nicht steht“, sage ich und zwinker ihm zu. Er schaut an sich herunter und sieht das rote Hamleys Shirt unter seinem braunen Blazer und dem locker umgeworfenen Ringelschal.

„Danke für das Spielzeug, Kenny. Sie waren meine Rettung“, sage ich und klopfe ihm gönnerisch auf die Schulter. „Stanley“, berichtigt er mich und lacht schief. „Achja“, sage ich, nehme die zwei großen Einkaufstüten und verlasse den Coffee Shop, der indes so überfüllt ist, dass die Fensterscheiben beschlagen.

***

„Er wird nicht ewig auf der Couch schlafen können“, näselst du (abends wird das Näseln schlimmer), als du zaghaft ins Schlafzimmer schleichst. Stehst vor mir in diesem engen T-Shirt, dessen Ärmel einen Bizeps betonen, der kaum vorhanden ist. Und du weißt, dass mich das anmacht. Du weißt, wie sehr es mich anmacht, wenn du aussiehst, als würdest du gleich in dein Feldbett schlüpfen und die Nacht in der Wüste verbringen.

„Ich ähm“, sage ich, als sich meine gierigen Blicke um dich wickeln wie eine Schlingpflanze. Ich bin dann immer ganz verhalten. Gehemmt. Nach so vielen Jahren. „Ich räume das Zimmer oben frei.“

Nein, wirklich, du kannst dir deinen sanften Blick sparen.

„Was ist mit deinem Zeug?“

„Ach, das alte Zeug, das verstaubt da doch nur“, sage ich und merke spät, wie du mich ebenfalls mit deinen Blicken verschlingst. Sie legen sich warm um meinen nackten Oberkörper, während ich vor dir stehe wie ein Idiot. Mit meiner nachlässig übergestreiften Pyjamahose, den zerzausten Haaren.

Es ist schon eine Weile her, nicht wahr, John? Viel zu lang.

Eine Ewigkeit, sage ich.

Einen Monat, sagst du.

„Sind wir noch ein Team, John?“, frage ich mit festem Blick. Du schaust auf, aus deinen Träumen gerissen.

„Wenn du mich noch willst“, sagst du leise und geknickt. Ich packe dich mit beiden Händen bei den Schultern und wirbel dich herum (unser erster Tanz, John, weißt du noch).

„Ich sagte, sind wir noch ein Team, John!“, insistiere ich und du starrst mich an, verwirrt und ängstlich wie am ersten Tag. Meine Stimme, sie ist wie Blitz und Donner. Und einschlagen tut sie in deinem Gesicht.

„Ja, ja, natürlich. Natürlich!“, wimmerst du und ich ziehe dich in meine Arme. Dein Gesicht irgendwo in meiner Brust (meine Haut wird feucht, da wo du atmest und schluchzt und leise weinst). Deine Hände hilfesuchend in meinem Rücken. „Lass mich nie wieder allein, hörst du“, nuschele ich in deine Haare. Küsse sie. Sie riechen nach Sand und einem längst vergessenen Sommertag. Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. Meine Lippen finden deine. Wir küssen uns, ängstlich, zuversichtlich, zaghaft. Du hängst an mir dran, ich beuge mich über dich. Und manchmal sehen wir aus wie aus einem von diesen Gemälden, vor dem die Leute stehen und sagen: Ist das nicht schön.


	5. Intermezzo: Oben ist es still

Eine Gans wird so ausgenommen. Man nimmt ein etwa sechs Zentimeter langes Messer, schneidet zunächst den Kopf am Ende des Halses und die Füße an den Gelenken ab. Nun macht man einen etwa sechs Zentimeter langen Schnitt am Halsansatz bis die weiße Luft- und die rosane Speiseröhre zu sehen ist. Beides wird herausgezogen. Dadurch werden die übrigen Innereien spürbar gelockert. Dann setzt man mit dem Messer unterhalb des Brustbeins an und schneidet in Richtung After. Man schneidet um den After herum, ohne den Darm zu verletzen. Durch das entstandene Loch greift man in den Bauch des Tieres und zieht den Magen heraus. Mit diesem kommen auch die meisten anderen Innereien nach draußen. Es ist wichtig dabei nicht die etwa haselnussgroße Galle zu beschädigen. Passiert es doch, muss das Tier sofort und gründlich von der Gallenflüssigkeit gereinigt werden! Der Magen wird in der gut erkennbaren Hälfte aufgeschnitten und die gelbliche Magenschleimhaut entfernt. Zum Schluss, wenn sie nicht schon mit heraus geflutscht sind, holt man Leber und Herz aus der Gans. Magen, Leber und Herz werden separat in kleine Tüten gepackt. Schließlich wird alles eventuell im Körper der Gans verbliebene entfernt und das Tier in Wasser gereinigt. Die Tüten mit Magen, Leber und Herz werden wieder hineingesteckt und das Ganze wird verpackt. Jetzt ist die Gans verkaufsfertig!

 

 

Weihnachtsabend 2012

John—

Ich werfe noch einen letzten Blick durch die Wohnzimmertür. In Gedanken versunken sitzt du am Kamin und nippst seit Stunden an deinem Whiskey Soda. Ich unterstelle dir, dass du traurig bist. Ich unterstelle dir, dass Irene Adler der Grund dafür ist. Ich unterstelle dir, dass sie die einzige Person ist, die du lebendig interessanter findest als tot. Lebendig war sie ein Rätsel. Ihr Tod jedoch ist das nicht. Du sitzt nicht da und grübelst. Du sitzt da und trauerst.

„Brauchst du nochwas?“, frage ich leise in den Raum hinein. Das Feuer knistert. Du hörst mich gar nicht. Oder willst mich nicht hören. Das ist ok. Ich gebe dir deinen Freiraum. Das machen gute Freunde doch so. Sich gegenseitig ihren Freiraum geben und gleichzeitig für den anderen da sein. Und das bist du doch, oder? Ein guter Freund?

Du bist ein guter Freund, Sherlock. Und eines Tages vielleicht sogar der beste.

Ich lächle traurig und ziehe die Tür ran, bevor ich die schmale Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer steige. Die Stufen knarzen und ächzen unter meinen Schritten. Wie in einem Spukhaus, denke ich, als ich mir dessen allzu gewahr werde.

In meinem Zimmer steht ein kleiner Kesselofen, ich werfe ein paar Kohlen nach und lasse ihn ziehen. Hier oben kann man sich schnell fühlen wie in einem Emily Bronte Roman, denke ich, als die trockene Wärme in den Raum strömt. Ein schöner Kontrast zu dem regen Schneetreiben draußen auf der Straße. Ich beobachte, wie die Eisblumen am Fenster schmelzen. Erst als es warm genug ist, ziehe ich mir den Pulli über den Kopf und schlüpfe in meinen Pyjama. Es ist friedlich. So friedlich, dass ich mich dagegen entscheide, noch ein paar Filme auf dem Laptop zu schauen, und stattdessen den Bulgakow von meinem Nachtschrank nehme.

 _Die vierundzwanzig Jahre meines Lebens hatte ich in einer riesigen Stadt verbracht, und ich hatte geglaubt, der Schneesturm heule nur in Romanen,_ lese ich und schlafe schnell darüber ein.

Das Buch liegt noch auf meiner Brust, als das Knarzen der Tür mich weckt.

Ein Gespenst, denke ich, einen Moment orientierungslos.

Doch es ist die schlanke Silhouette eines Mannes. Barfuß und in eine dünne Decke gewickelt. Du wirst dir noch den Tod holen. Oder mindestens einen Splitter auf den spröden Holzdielen.

Du siehst übermüdet aus. Das Haar wüst. Wie jemand, der sich die halbe Nacht im Bett gewälzt hat, bevor er beschlossen hat, hier herauf zu kommen.

Erschrocken schaue ich dich an.

„Wasislos“, frage ich und blinzle dich verschlafen im Licht der Funzel neben mir an.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen“, knurrst du und drängst mich mit deinem Körper zur Seite, als du dich wie selbstverständlich neben mich auf die Matratze legst.

„Sherlock“, presse ich entsetzt hervor, doch du hast die Augen bereits geschlossen und siehst recht friedlich aus neben mir.

„Mach wenigstens das Licht aus.“

Du knurrst müde.

Also greife ich über dich und fische nach dem Kabel der Nachttischlampe.

Da liegen wir also. Zu zweit in der Dunkelheit. Das Licht der Straßenlaternen, der Schnee, die Wolken – es lässt den Himmel in einem unwirklichen Gelb erscheinen. Wie Erbsensuppe.

„Von hier oben ist die Welt so friedlich“, brummst du neben mir.

„Ja“, sage ich heiser und dann in einem Anflug von Zärtlichkeit beginne ich meine Daunenfederdecke über dich auszubreiten. Sie ist eigentlich nur für eine Person, so wie mein Bett. Mehr gibt die kleine Dachkammer hier nicht her. Aber ich bin zufrieden. Damenbesuch würde ich hier ohnehin nicht mehr empfangen, es wäre eine Zumutung für uns alle. Allein deine Launen beim Frühstück und wenn man dein Zeug anfasst. Und da ich seit heute Abend ohnehin wieder Single bin (danke der Nachfrage), stellt sich diese Frage (zu mir oder zu dir?) jetzt zum Glück auch nicht mehr.

Ich erschrecke kurz, als ich deine kalten Füße spüre. Du zitterst neben mir und da es ohnehin müßig wäre, hier zu liegen ohne einander zu berühren, höre ich auf mich dagegen zu wehren und beginne ruhig und tief zu atmen (schon komisch, wie sich der Atem plötzlich verändert). Ich lege eben meine Hand auf deine Stirn, um zu fühlen, ob du Fieber hast, schließe es aber schnell aus.

„Du riechst gut“, nuschelst du und dein Atem schlägt gegen meinen Hals, als du das sagst.

Wenn uns Mrs. Hudson so sieht, sind wir geliefert. Aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Einen unglücklich verliebten Mann werde ich nicht aus meinem Bett scheuchen. Und, warum sollte ich auch?

Doch irgendwie schlägt mir das Herz bis zum Hals. Während du ruhig und friedlich atmest, starre ich minutenlang an die Decke. Deine Haare riechen nach gerösteten Kastanien, denke ich, als ich spüre, wie eine Locke meine Wange kitzelt. Ich gebe dieser Berührung nach wie eine Katze. Es braucht nur eine kleine Regung, um mein Gesicht in deinen Haaren zu betten und ihren aufregenden Duft zu inhalieren. Es ist ein Geheimnis, das ich mir stehle. Niemand wird es je erfahren. Und, einen Moment zufrieden, schlafe ich ein.

***

Sherlock—

Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie friedlich du in meinen Armen liegst. Das Gesicht etwas verbissen. Das haben Schlafende so an sich. Ich streiche eine Strähne aus deinem Gesicht. Die Luft um uns herum ist kalt, das Feuer im Ofen längst erloschen. Die Wärme durch die maroden Fenster entfleucht. Doch unter diese Decke staut sich die Hitze unserer ineinander gewundenen Körper. Unsere Arme und Beine verknotet. Es ist schrecklich intim. Sobald ich mich rege, um mich zu entknoten, wirst du aufwachen und es wäre dir schrecklich peinlich. Also mache ich nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen lasse ich mich hinreißen und drücke dir einen kleinen Kuss in deinen Nacken. Diese allzu drollige Stelle, wo deine Haare in diesen niedlichen kleinen Zipfel zusammenlaufen. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Deine Haut schmeckt salzig. Aus dem verrutschten Kragen deines Pyjamas steigt der merkwürdigste Duft. Heimelig, wohlig, aufregend, alles gleichzeitig. Einen Moment benommen halte ich so inne. Versuche jede einzelne Note herauszufiltern aus dieser wunderbaren Zusammensetzung, die den für dich so typischen Duft ausmacht. Ich rieche Waschmittel, Zimt, Schweiß, das herbe Männerdeo und eine fast verflogene Note deines Eau de Toilettes, das dich sandig und süß umgibt wie eine flüchtige Brise von einem Teeladen ausgehend, während man eilige daran vorbeihastet. Ich aale mich ein wenig in dieser ungeahnten Nähe und könnte mir vorstellen, den Tag so zu verbringen. Dich in deine Einzelteile zu zerlegen (an dieser Stelle gleitet meine schwitzige Hand an deiner Seite entlang, ertastet flüchtig Rippen, Fleisch, Hüftknochen), wenn du nicht deine Augen aufreißen und schreiend davonlaufen würdest. Fast augenblicklich strampelst du dir die Decke vom Körper und stürmst schimpfend ins Bad.

Komisch, denke ich und verschränke die Arme hinter meinem Kopf. Ich habe eine Erektion. Aber ich ignoriere sie, so wie jeden Morgen.

***

John—

So geht das ein paar Nächte. Es ist peinlich. Aber in diesem luftleeren Raum zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr sind die Regeln außer Kraft gesetzt. Wir schauen Filme auf dem Laptop. Du ziehst den Stuhl von meinem Sekretär vors Bett und stellst den Computer darauf ab.

„Was schauen wir?“, sage ich in meine Tasse pustend.

Statt zu antworten murmelst du irgendwas über den schlechten Empfang, den man hier oben hat.

 _Das Apartment,_ lese ich auf dem Bildschirm. Billy Wilder. Ein alter Schwarzweißschinken. Ich schlurfe meinen Punsch und ziehe die Knie unter mein Kinn, als du dich neben mich fläzt.

Dein haariges Knie in meinem Bett. Großteile des Filmes entgehen mir, weil ich mich bedroht fühle.

Wie es wohl wäre es zu berühren, frage ich mich. Wie es wohl wäre, einfach die Hand auszustrecken und es zu berühren. Möglichkeiten, die plötzlich im Raum stehen wie ein Elefant. Ich berühre es nicht. Ich werde es nicht berühren, denke ich, schummerig vom Punsch. Nicht in diesem Leben.

„Schläfst du schon?“, flüstere ich. Du brummst. Vorsichtig nehme ich die Tasse Punsch aus deiner schlaffen Hand, bevor ein Unglück passiert.

„Hey“, rufst du und streckst die Hand sofort wieder nach ihr aus. So bist du, nicht wahr? Störrisch, besitzergreifend, bezaubernd. Einfach bezaubernd. Man könnte sich in dich verlieben, wenn man es wollte. Du bist ein schöner Mann. Und kein so schlechter Fang. Ganz im Gegenteil. Hier in jenen Nächten in meiner Dachkammer lerne ich eine ganz andere Seite von dir kennen. Du bist aufmerksam, liebevoll, sanft. Ein bisschen traurig im Flimmerlicht des Schwarzweißfilms. Und einen Moment bezweifle ich nicht, dass du fähig wärst, jemanden glücklich zu machen.

„Dieser Moment, wenn sie am Neujahrsabend durch die Straßen rennt, um bei ihm zu sein“, säuselst du nachdenklich am Ende des Films. Aber du beendest den Satz nicht und schaust nur trübe vor dich hin.

 _Ich liebe Sie, Miss. Kubelik. Hören Sie, Miss Kubelik, ich begehre Sie mehr als alles andere,_ sagt Jack Lemmon im Film.

„Es ist das Wahrhaftigste, das man jemandem sagen kann“, murmelst du in deine Tasse. Wie in Trance.

Ich lächle verlegen und fummele mir an meinem Fuß herum. Eine seltsame Intimität, die da zwischen uns aufflackert. Mein Fuß, dein Knie.

Ich wache auf, als es sich nachts zwischen meine Beine schiebt. Orientierungslos liege ich da. Das Rauschen des Ofens, deine Hand, die sich fest in mein T-Shirt krallt, dein warmer Atem in meinem Nacken. Mein Kopf, der irgendwie auf deinem Arm liegt. Herzflattern. Dein herber Duft. Es müsste verboten sein so zu riechen. In einem Anflug von Dummheit nehme ich deine schlafende Hand von meinem T-Shirt und führe sie auf die Wölbung in meiner Boxershorts. Herzrasen. Schweißausbrüche. Ich keuche ins Kissen. Deine schlafende Hand, die langsam wach wird. Sie reibt mein hartes Glied. Seit dein knochiges Knie sich in meinen Verstand gebohrt hat, existiere ich nur in den dunstigen Schwaden unserer Körper, die sich unter der schweren Daunendecke ineinander winden. „Oh. Ohja“, stöhne ich kehlig, als du die Hand unter den Bund meiner Boxershorts schiebst. Nimmst meinen steifen Penis in die Hand, drückst ihn mit fester, spröder Hand. Ich werde verrückt. Das machst du doch nicht zum ersten Mal. Und während du meine Vorhaut langsam vor und zurück schiebst, drückst du deine eigene Erektion gegen mich. Hart und seltsam vertraut. Deine weichen Lippen in meinem Hals. Heiserer, nervöser Atem.

Wie zwei Jungs im Ferienlager. Bis es dir klebrig über die Hand läuft. In dem einen Moment könnte ich sterben, so zufrieden bin ich, und im nächsten ist es mir schrecklich unangenehm. Aber du bist ein Gentleman. Küsst meinen Nacken, lässt die Hand träge über mein Becken gleiten, schiebst sie unter mein T-Shirt. Hältst mich, während ich langsam zur Besinnung komme.

Du ziehst die Schachtel Taschentücher unter meinem Bett hervor (ich kneife die Augen zusammen, es ist mir peinlich, dass du davon weißt). Du reichst mir ein Taschentuch und ich nehme es mit zittriger Hand entgegen. „Danke“, sage ich und räuspere mich, wische mich sauber. Das Rascheln des Bettzeugs, oh mann, könntest du vielleicht, könntest du mich vielleicht nicht so ansehen? „Vielleicht solltest du besser…“, sage ich und meine Stimme ist so laut und befremdlich in diesem Raum, in dem bisher nicht viel gesprochen wurde. „Sicher“, sagst du und springst auf. Du gehst ins Bad. Kommst irgendwann wieder. Ich werfe einen Blick über meine Schulter. Du stehst nur so da. Groß und schlank in der Tür. Wie Peter Pan, der seinen Schatten jagt. Ich höre den Schlag meines Herzens in meinen Ohren wummern. Das Rauschen meines Blutes. Meinen lauten, rasselnden Atem. Das Rascheln des Bettzeugs, als ich es bei Seite schiebe. „Komm“, sage ich und du steigst zu mir ins Bett. Dankbar wie ein Hund. Ich spüre kalte Füße und erschrecke kurz. „Sorry“, knurrst du in meine Schulter. „Nein, ist schon gut“, nuschele ich und presse meine schwitzigen Füße zwischen deine kalten. Und das Herz sitzt in meinen Ohren. Ich schaue dem Schneetreiben vor dem Fenster zu. „Sherlock?“, sage ich und ich weiß gar nicht so richtig, warum. Vielleicht nur, um deinen Namen zu sagen. Ich starre mit angehaltenem Atem in die Luft, aber du sagst nichts, du atmest nur. Tief und gleichmäßig. Du schläfst.

***

„Warum ist mir das Buch bisher nie aufgefallen?“, frage ich und ziehe den Band aus dem Regal. Da steht es eingepfercht zwischen all deiner Sensationsliteratur, den veralteten Geschichtsbüchern und speckigen Erstausgaben, Lexika (es sieht aus wie in einem Antiquariat), verloren und unbedarft wie sein Held selbst: Peter Pan, lese ich und streiche andächtig über das verschnörkelte Buchcover. In deinem Leben gibt es sonst keine Schnörkel. Keinen Platz für Träume. Es scheint so, als wären sie allesamt verbannt in dieses Buch.

„Ich wohne jetzt seit zwei Jahren hier und nie ist mir dieses Buch aufgefallen“, murmele ich nahezu gerührt, während du auf dem Sofa liegst und mit gedankenverlorenem, stumpfem Blick zur Decke starrst.

 _Alle Kinder, außer einem, werden erwachsen...,_ lese ich den ersten Satz und grinse verträumt.

„Für mich nur Tee, danke“, sagst du und ich schlucke trocken. Schön, verstehe. Allen anderen kannst du vielleicht etwas vormachen. Aber ich weiß, wer du unter deiner Schale bist. Du bist ein Mann, der sich nach Liebe sehnt. So wie jeder andere auch.

Du kriechst zu mir ins Bett, wühlst in meinen Laken und suchst sie verzweifelt so wie jeder andere auch.

Und jetzt liegst du hier und willst mit alldem nichts zu tun haben. Versuchst es auszuschwitzen wie ein Kranker.

 

 

Weihnachtsabend 2015

Immernoch John—

Ich weiß nicht, warum eine Tür immer quietschen muss, wenn man sie nach innen hin öffnet und nicht weiß, was man sagen soll. Du sitzt in deinem Schlafshirt und der purpurroten Robe auf dem Sofa und starrst in den Fernseher. Der Film ist so leise, dass man das Knistern des Kaminfeuers hören kann.

„Ist das Leben nicht schön“, sage ich und du schaust mich mit müden Augen an. Verwirrt.

„Hm?“

Ich zeige auf den Fernseher und stelle meine Tüte neben der Tür ab.

„Oh, ja“, sagst du verschlafen. Du solltest dich mal sehen. Das ausgewaschene T-Shirt, die wüsten Locken. Ich gehe zum Fenster und lasse einen Schwall frischer Winterluft herein. Ein paar Schneeflocken, die in den Raum hinein wirbeln wie Staub und dann nicht wie Staub liegen bleiben, sondern einfach schmelzen, sobald sie sich auf dem spröden Holz des Fensterbrettes niederlassen.

„Was hast du da mitgebracht?“, sagst du kraftlos und steckst dir eine Zigarette an.

„Oh ein bisschen was von der Weihnachtsgans, Eggnog, Pudding.“

Ich trage die Sachen in die Küche und stelle das abgepackte Essen in den Kühlschrank. Du hast unsere Weihnachtskarte bekommen. Ein Hirschgeweih auf kariertem Hintergrund. Sie hängt neben ein paar anderen Karten an der Kühlschranktür wie sich das gehört.

Du bist ein großer Weihnachtsfan. Du würdest es nie zugeben. Aber es ist mir nicht entgangen. Auch dieses Jahr, das du so still und leise begehst, hast du nicht darauf verzichtet, ein paar Lichter anzubringen.

Umso trauriger, dass du es so allein verbringst.

Und während ich uns zwei Tassen Eggnog eingieße, hast du dich vor den Kamin geschleppt und betrachtest mit traurigen Augen das Treiben in einer Schneekugel.

„Weihnachten“, stöhnst du. „Es ist so ruhig, alle fressen sich den Wanst voll, nichts passiert.“

Ich reiche dir eine Tasse Eggnog und du schaust mich mit entsetzten Augen an.

„Was ist das?“

„Eggnog“, sage ich. „Ich gebe dir jedes Jahr eine Tasse, du fragst mich jedes Jahr, was es ist. Und am Ende hast du viel zu viel davon getrunken.“

„Danke“, sagst du zögerlich und nimmst die Tasse mit deinen langen, knochigen Fingern entgegen.

Wir trinken etwas von der zähen, gelblichen Flüssigkeit und stehen uns ansonsten unbeholfen gegenüber.

„Ich habe etwas für dich!“, sage ich und gehe, um es zu holen.

Ich reiche dir die schmale Schachtel in dem karierten Geschenkpapier. Deine Wangen beginnen zu glühen und ich weiß nicht, ob es wegen der Geste oder wegen des Eggnogs ist.

„Ich, ähm, ich habe auch etwas für dich“, sagst du und wirkst plötzlich wie ein großer Junge.

Du holst eine alte Schachtel vom Schreibtisch, es ist mehr ein Paket als eine Schachtel. Schmucklos zusammengehalten mit einer Schnur.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit, es einzupacken. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du heute kommst“, sagst du und kratzt dich am Kopf. Ich lache verlegen und setze mich damit aufs Sofa. Du nimmst das karierte Päckchen und setzt dich zögerlich zu mir.

Du klapperst mit der Schachtel an deinem Ohr wie ein Kind unterm Weihnachtsbaum, aber es macht kein Geräusch. Du fährst mit deinem Finger unters Klebeband und öffnest das Geschenk wie ein Profi bis die weiße Spencer Hart Schachtel zum Vorschein kommt. Du öffnest sie und deine Augen beginnen zu leuchten. „Ein Schal“, sagst du und fährst mit den Fingern über den weichen Kaschmirstoff.

„Ich schulde dir ja noch einen“, sage ich. „Für Bainbridge.“

„Danke, John“, sagst du sanft und schaust mir lange und ernst in die Augen. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, was du dort suchst, aber bevor du es findest, lächle ich unsicher und widme mich meiner Schachtel. „Hier“, sagst du, als ich etwas ratlos am Knoten der Paketschnur rumzuppel, und reichst mir das Taschenmesser vom Sofatisch. Ich schwitze etwas unter deinen Blicken und in dem viel zu dicken Zopfpulli, aber das alles ist vergessen, als ich die Schachtel öffne. „Das ist“, sage ich, „Das ist die Spieluhr meiner Großmutter“, fasele ich und hebe sie vorsichtig aus der Schachtel. Zum Vorschein kommt ein rustikales Karussell aus Blech. Mehr nicht.

„Ich habe sie bei einem alten Trödelhändler auf der Portobello Road gefunden“, sagst du spröde. Ich stelle sie auf den Tisch vor mir und betrachte sie mit glasigen Augen. „Sherl“, sage ich.

Ich habe auf deiner Brust gelegen und nackt und verletzlich wie ich war, muss ich dir von ihr erzählt haben. Unsere Finger haben sich verflochten, du hast gebrummt und mir durch die Haare gestreichelt und ich habe dir erzählt, wie ich mich früher, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte, in Nans Stube geschlichen habe. Sie hat mir ein Marmeladenbrot geschmiert und die Uhr aufgezogen. Ich habe mich selten so sicher gefühlt, habe ich gesagt und deine Brusthaare gekrault dabei.

„Willst du sie nicht aufziehen?“, sagst du jetzt. Und ich ziehe sie mit zittrigen Fingern auf.

„Das ist es“, sage ich, als sie anfängt sich zu drehen. „God rest ye merry Gentlemen“, sage ich und schlage die Hände vor meinem Mund zusammen. Wie sie sich dreht und klimpert und eine Weile ist die Welt in Ordnung. Ich fasse nach deinem Knie und halte mich an dir fest. Und eine Weile, ist dies der schönste und einzige Ort, den es auf dieser Welt für mich gibt. Die Melodie klingt aus, das Karussell kommt langsam zum Stehen und so sitzen wir da. Das Knistern des Kaminfeuers, der alte Schwarzweißschinken, der stumm vor sich hin flimmert, du. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll“, sage ich. Ich schniefe etwas. „Das ist“, sage ich. „Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig“, sage ich, weil ich einen hässlichen Weihnachtspulli mit einem Hirschkopf drauf erwartet habe. „Nein“, sagst du und fährst dir durch die wüsten Haare.

Ich lehne mich überfordert zurück und starre vor mich hin, während du in die Küche gehst und dort mit irgendetwas herumhantierst. Du kommst mit einem Teller wieder und stellst mir ein Marmeladenbrot hin. Ich kichere ungläubig. „Oh mann“, sage ich. Und du sitzt so nahe bei mir, dass sich unsere Oberschenkel berühren, während du nach der Spieluhr greifst und sie mit deinen langen Fingern aufziehst.

„Marmeladenbrot?“, fragst du und nimmst dir eine Hälfte.

„Mmh“, machst du und ich stecke mir einen Finger in den Kragen meines Hemdes. Es ist hier drinnen wirklich viel zu warm.

 

Ich stehe schon in der Tür, die Schachtel in meinen Armen. „Ich sollte jetzt gehen“, sage ich und du blickst mir lange und forschend in die Augen. „Ja“, sagst du und ich bekomme schon Schnappatmung, so gerührt bin ich. Ich stelle das Paket kurz bei Seite. Ich will dich umarmen, aber irgendwie, finden sich unsere Lippen und wir küssen uns lang und verzweifelt. Es ist ein Tanz, ich will loslassen und du ziehst mich an dich. Du willst mich gehen lassen und ich klammere mich an dir fest. „John“, keuchst du, ziehst das Hemd aus meiner Hose, gräbst die Finger unter meinen Pulli und ich bin mir sicher, dass mir inzwischen ein paar Tränen, die Wangen runterlaufen. Ich lechze nach dir. Deinem spröden Kinn, dem herbem Duft, deinen geschwollenen Lippen.

„Oh mein Gott“, sage ich und schniefe in deinen Hals. Grabe meine Finger in deine Locken.

Du drückst mich an dich, krallst die Hände in meine Schulterblätter. Murmelst ein paar Worte in meinen Hals. So halten wir uns eine Weile aneinander fest, schluchzen leise.

Weil Weihnachten ist, denke ich, als die Tränen aus meinen geschlossenen Augen quellen.

„Warum kann ich dich nicht haben?“, sage ich so leise, dass es uns beiden das Herz bricht. Du ersparst mir die traurige Antwort.

Tapfer wische ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, ziehe Mantel und Schal über und versuche deinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Ok“, sage ich und räuspere mich, nehme die Schachtel vom Boden und halte sie wie ein kleines Kind.

„Ich werde sie Henry zeigen“, sage ich stolz und du lächelst warm. „Das wirst du“, sagst du. Deine Wangen glühen, deine Haare, noch etwas zerzauster. Wir schauen uns lange an. Ich trete an dich heran, stehle mir einen letzten Kuss. Du hast bereits die offene Tür in der Hand.

„Machs gut“, flüsterst du sanft.

„Machs gut“, sage ich und schaue dir lang in die Augen. Schwelge einen Moment in dem Kastanienduft deiner Haare und der Erinnerung an die viel zu kurze Zeit, die wir mal zusammen hatten.

Das ist es, denke ich. Der Geist der Weihnacht. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft, alles zur gleichen Zeit. Was man mal hatte, was man hat und was man nie haben wird, was man hätte haben können. Kein anderes Fest zwingt einen so sehr in die Knie wie dieses.

Ich trete vor die Tür ins sanfte Schneegestöber und von weitem höre ich die Glocken läuten. Ich löse meinen Schal und lasse die frische Luft in meinen Kragen strömen. Ein einzelnes Taxi rollt durch die schneebedeckte Straße. Es knirscht und knackt unter seinen Rädern, dann ist es verschwunden.

Der entfernte Gesang von Sternensängern, als ich mit der Schachtel unter dem Arm die Straße heruntertrotte. _Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, throw cares away..._

Von diesem Lied bekomme ich immer eine Gänsehaut. Wie die meisten Weihnachtslieder ist es nicht sehr fröhlich, obwohl es zur Fröhlichkeit aufruft. Doch stattdessen zieht es dich nur in seinen Sog aus dumpfer Schwermut. Als ob ich davon nicht schon genug hätte.

_Ding, dong,_   
_Ding, dong,_   
_Ding..._

 

 

26\. Dezember 2012

Immernoch John—

„Wer ist es?“, rufst du die Treppe runter.

„Sternensänger!“, rufe ich hoch.

„Schick sie weg!“

Ich lächle sie an. Sie singen sich tapfer durch das Weihnachtslied. Mrs. Hudson, die sich die Hände reibend aus ihrer Wohnung kommt und vor Entzückung strahlt.

„Sternensänger, dass es so etwas noch gibt“, sagt sie und holt ihr Portemonnaie, um ein paar Münzen in ihren Blecheimer zu werfen. Sie wirft Münzen für mich. Und Münzen für dich. Ich nicke freundlich und schließe die Tür.

„Geht’s ihm denn etwas besser?“, murmelt sie besorgt. Ich räuspere mich und verschränke die Arme, so kalt ist es.

„Ich denke schon. Er ist ein bisschen grummelig. Liegt nur auf dem Sofa. Sie kennen das ja.“

„Oh, ich komme herauf und bringe euch Jungs etwas Suppe“, sagt sie, als ob das die Antwort auf alle Fragen wäre. Suppe.

***

„Willst du nicht etwas Suppe?“, rufe ich und klimpere in der Küche mit ein paar Schüsseln herum.

„Nein danke“, brummst du vom Sofa aus und wackelst mit deinen Zehen, von denen der zweite länger ist als der große Zeh. Merkwürdig, dass mir das auffällt, denke ich und schüttele den Kopf. Ich schöpfe etwas von der Hühnersuppe in eine Schüssel und stelle sie dennoch vor dir auf den Sofatisch. Neben all den Tageszeitungen, die du ebenfalls nicht angerührt hast. Überlege kurz mit ausgestreckter Hand, tätschle dir dann aber doch brüderlich die Schulter. Wird schon, Kumpel, soll das heißen. Doch stattdessen sage ich wohl so etwas wie: Das gestern Nacht, irgendwie komisch, oder?

 

 

30\. Dezember 2012

 

Zuerst spüre ich deine weichen Lippen in meinem Hals. Dann deine Hände, die sich unter den Saum meines T-Shirts stehlen.

„Willst du mir schon wieder Mrs. Hudsons Suppe aufzwingen?“, brummst du, während ich vor dem Herd stehe und mit dem Holzlöffel in einem Topf herumrühre. „Mir würde da was Besseres einfallen“, säuselst du und drückst mein Becken gegen deines. „Sherl“ (es ist das erste Mal, dass ich das sage) „ich bin nicht…“ Ich lasse meinen Kopf auf deine Schulter sinken. Schwul, wabert es durch meinen Kopf wie Nebelschwaden, als du auf mir spielst wie auf einem Instrument.

„Oben bist du es“, murmelst du feucht gegen meine Schulter. Ich spüre es noch durch den Stoff meines T-Shirts. Glut. Hitze. Deine Finger, überall.

„Die Suppe“, stöhne ich.

„Scheiß auf die Suppe“, raunst du.

Schon komisch. Wie das, was wir sind, und das, was wir tun, immer zwei unterschiedliche Paar Schuhe sind.

***

Ich habe dich noch nie nackt gesehen. Trotzdem wir uns so nahe gekommen sind. Zu nahe, um uns nackt zu sehen.

Ich ziehe die Decke bis unter mein Kinn. Unter ihr bin ich völlig nackt. Ich geniere mich ein bisschen, obwohl du bereits alles von mir hattest. Du kommst zurück in Unterhose und T-Shirt. Zwei Tassen Punsch in der Hand.

„Aber Weihnachten ist doch schon vorbei“, näsele ich.

„John. Du musst noch so viel lernen“, sagst du und ich nehme die Tasse aus deiner Hand. Sie ist heiß. Ich erschrecke mich ein bisschen und verschütte fast etwas von der roten Flüssigkeit auf das weiße Bettzeug. Du setzt dich zu mir aufs Bett und fährst den Laptop hoch. Dein Knie, es ist haarig. Ein haariges männliches Knie. In meinem Bett. Ich bin nackt. Ich klebe. Bin noch völlig benommen von dem, was du mit mir gemacht hast.

 _„ Der Eissturm“,_ lese ich auf dem Bildschirm, „muss das sein?“

„Shh“, sagst du statt einer Antwort und lehnst dich zurück in die Kissen. Ein schrecklicher Film über Eltern in den Siebzigern, die ihre Kinder vernachlässigen, um sich gegenseitig fremdzugehen. Du findest ihn gemütlich, sagst du. Ich finde ihn beklemmend. Ich stelle den Punsch auf meinen Nachtschrank und fische nach meiner Unterhose, die irgendwo auf dem Fußboden liegt. Wenn du eine trägst, dann werde ich es dir gleich tun. Ich ziehe sie über ohne den Blick freizugeben auf mein, auf mein Geschlecht. Ich räuspere mich und der Weg zurück ins Bett gestaltet sich als etwas schwieriger. Du bist nach hinten an die Wand gerückt und schläfst schon beinahe, als ich vorsichtig an dich heranrücke. In meiner Unterhose und meinem Feinrippunterhemd. Wie prüde geht’s eigentlich?

***

Sherlock—

Ich schaue dir tief in die Augen und lege deinen Arm um mich. Du zitterst etwas. Ist dir kalt, John? Deine Augen funkeln in der Dunkelheit. Halb ängstlich, halb hoffnungsvoll, so als wüsstest du nicht, ob du vor einer Glückssträhne oder eine Katastrophe stündest.

Dein Arm hängt wie tot über meiner Schulter. Du sollst dich an mir festhalten, doch stattdessen fühlt es sich an, als hätte ich mich in einem stück Schwemmholz verfangen. Dein Atem geht flach. Meine Lippen, die deine streifen. Fast ein Kuss. Ob du eigentlich merkst, mit welcher Verzweiflung du die Hand da in mein T-Shirt klammerst?

Du schnaufst aufgeregt in mein Gesicht. Kämpfst mit dir, gibst den Kampf auf, sinkst butterweich in meine Arme. Deine Hand, die sich in mein T-Shirt krallt. Gierig zerrt sie an dem dünnen Stoff. Schiebt sich darunter und ich fühle deinen schweißnassen Griff, als sie haltlos Muskeln und Sehnen ertastet. Ich drücke dich zurück auf die Matratze. Dein heiseres Lachen mitten in der Nacht. Ich streichele deine Schenkel. Den warmen Stoff deiner Seidenpyjamahose. Zwischen deinen Schenkeln ist es wärmer als überall sonst. Ungeduldig schiebst du mir dein Becken entgegen. Hast du das schon mal gemacht, John? Einem anderen Mann so verzweifelt dein Becken entgegen geschoben? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Und ich erwische mich bei dem Gedanken, wie ich der einzige sein will.

Ich fahre unter den Bund deiner Hose und nehme ihn in die Hand. Massiere ihn mit festem Griff. Du wimmerst und windest dich. Drückst mich erregt von dir weg. „Es kommt mir gleich“, stöhnst du heiß in mein Gesicht. Du schließt die Augen, während ich es dir mache. Stöhnst, als würdest du in den Wehen liegen. „Oh Gott. Mhh, mmmhh...“ Ich versenke meine Lippen in deinem Hals, lecke dir das Salz von der Haut, zergehe in diesem Duft, der es mir so angetan hat, während du zittrig und glitschig in meiner Hand liegst und immer tiefer in die Matratze sinkst. Wie fühlt es sich an, John?

Zu nahe.

Wir sind uns zu nahe, um Platz für irgendwelche Zweifel zu lassen.

Ich könnte dich einfach erlegen. Wie geschossenes Wild.

Morgen.

Morgen wirst du dich fühlen, als hättest du einen Kater. Blass in die Küche schlurfen und den ganzen Tag meinen Blick meiden, bis du irgendwann kommst und drüber reden willst.

„Du komponierst?“

„Hilft mir beim Denken.“

„Worüber denkst du nach?“, wirst du fragen, etwas zu traurig, etwas zu irritiert. Und statt zu antworten, werde ich einfach weiterspielen—auf meiner Violine. Du wirst Mrs. Hudson fragen, ob ich jemals einen Freund oder eine Freundin hatte. Natürlich deutet sie deine Frage falsch. Das heißt, die Frage deutet sie schon richtig, nur deine Intention dahinter deutet sie falsch. Da braucht es schon so einen scharfsinnigen Beobachter wie mich. Und nur weil ich hier mit dem Rücken zu dir stehe und meinen Bogen so traurig über die Violine schiebe, heißt das nicht, dass ich es nicht bemerke. Es heißt nur, dass es mir egal ist.

 

 

31\. Dezember 2012

John—

Irene Adler ist zurück. Hat ihren Tod vorgetäuscht. Dir das Herz gebrochen. Unsere Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Und das alles innerhalb von einer Woche.

„Wie fühlen wir uns deswegen?“, frage ich und halte mich betroffen an einem Glas Scotch fest. „Wirst du sie wieder sehen?“ Und statt zu antworten greifst du nach deiner Violine und spielst _Auld Lang Syne_.

„Frohes Neues Jahr, John“, sagst du, als es Mitternacht schlägt. Und das war‘s dann.

Ich bin eigentlich nicht schwul, so lauteten meine Worte dort im Kraftwerk, gegenüber einer Frau, vor der ich mich nicht rechtfertigen müsste.

Ich rechtfertige mich ohnehin viel zu viel. Vielleicht sollte ich mir das mal vornehmen, mich weniger zu rechtfertigen. Das wäre doch ein schöner Vorsatz. Fürs neue Jahr.


	6. Das Peter-Pan-Syndrom

_Was liebst du an mir?_

_Deine Zähne._

_Meine Zähne?_

_Du hast schöne Zähne._

Du lachst und wirfst ein Kissen nach mir. Ein Hund, der zu uns ins Bett springt.

 _Das ist John,_ sage ich und greife ihn bei seinen Lefzen. _Du kennst ihn. Er schläft manchmal hier. Wir mögen John._

Dies sind die Gespräche, die wir schon längst nicht mehr führen. Glückliche Momente in schwierigen Zeiten. Wir waren eine Insel. Schiffbrüchige. Haben alles andere um uns vergessen für ein bisschen Zärtlichkeit.

„Ich vermisse das Funkeln in deinen Augen“, sagst du heute. „Wenn du auf der richtigen Spur bist. Den Mann, in den ich mich verliebt habe.“

Heute führen wir diese Art von Gespräche.

„Soll das heißen, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst?“ Unsicherheit. Ich höre die Heizung rauschen. Und das Meer. Und das Blut in meinen Ohren. Zähle die Sekunden bis du antwortest.

„Sherlock, ich liebe dich bis zum Mond und zurück und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern.“

Sowas kannst auch nur du sagen. Und dafür liebe ich dich. Ich küsse deine Hand und spiele mit deinen Fingern.

„Mich hat noch nie jemand so angesehen. So wie du. Als wir uns kennenlernten.“

„Wie hab ich dich denn angesehen?“

„Irgendwie verliebt.“ Du schluckst und ich lege meine Hand in dein Gesicht.

„Dieses Gesicht!“, sage ich und fahre mit den Fingerkuppen über deine geöffneten Lippen. „Früher hast du mich dauernd so angesehen!“

„Was ist passiert?“, frage ich.

„Wir sind erwachsen geworden“, sagst du mit kehliger Stimme. Ich brumme und lege mich in deine Berührung. „Aber wir wollten doch niemals erwachsen werden“, nuschele ich und dann tust du etwas, das du nur selten tust – du lehnst dich zu mir rüber und küsst mich auf die Lippen. Zärtlich, geduldig. Das kannst du gut. Du bist ein guter Küsser. Und der Kuss, den du mir gibst, ist kein alberner Teenagerkuss. Es ist ein erwachsener Kuss. Was immer das heißen mag. Es heißt, dass du mich liebst. Und das mit Henry, das kriegen wir auch hin—

Denke ich, bevor ich gegen zwei Uhr wach werde und die entfernten Schreie eines Kindes wahrnehme. Ein paar Sekunden liege ich nur so da und lausche in die dumpfe Stille. Vielleicht habe ich es nur geträumt. Da ist dein Atem, das Rauschen der Heizung. Da! Da ist es schon wieder. Ich stolpere aus dem Bett zur Tür raus. Erster Blick zur Couch. Zerwühlte Laken. Leer. Die Wohnungstür steht offen. Die Stimme wird lauter. „Henry“, rufe ich, als ich die Stufen runterhechte. Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet. Auf einen kleinen Jungen, der unten an der offenen Haustür steht und nach seiner Mommy schreit. Ich knie mich vor ihn, packe ihn bei den Schultern (es gibt nur zwei Menschen, die ich so bei den Schultern packe). Sein Gesicht – noch viel panischer, als er in meines blickt. Ich frage mich, was er dort sieht.

„Und wer bist du?“, fragt er mit ungeduldiger Kinderstimme, als er mit großen Augen auf dem Sofa liegt und sich an seinem Paddingtonbären festhält. Ich sitze bei ihm und hülle ihn in die schwere Decke.

_Und wer bist du?_

Eine gute Frage.

Ich schaue ihn einen Moment an.

„Ich bin Peter Pan“, sage ich sanft.

Er hält den Atem an.

„Wirklich? Kannst du denn auch fliegen?“ Er pult ratlos an seinem Teddy herum. Wenn er wüsste, dass er ihn von mir hat, und wenn er wüsste, wer ich wirklich bin, würde er ihn niemals mehr so lieben wie jetzt.

„Natürlich“, sage ich. „Das heißt, ich konnte es mal.“

„Und jetzt nicht mehr?“

„Jetzt nicht mehr.“

„Warum?“

„Ich hab‘s verlernt.“

„Warum?“

Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin erwachsen geworden“, sage ich ratlos.

„Jeder muss mal erwachsen werden.“

„Ich auch?“, fragt er, als ginge es um eine Krankheit, die man sich einfängt.

„Auch du“, sage ich und versuche ermutigend zu lächeln. Aber lieber über die Zukunft reden als über die Vergangenheit. Betretenes Schweigen.

„Ich hab Angst“, nuschelt er schließlich in seine Decke. „Bleibst du bei mir, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?“

„Natürlich.“ Ein komisches Gefühl – gebraucht zu werden. Früher wurde ich zwar auch gebraucht. Als Detektiv. Aber noch nie als Mensch.

„Was ist los?“

(Fast nie.)

Ich drehe mich um und da stehst du in deiner Unterwäsche in der Tür und wischst dir verschlafen über das Gesicht. Ich lege den Zeigefinger an meine Lippen. Er schläft.

Vorsichtig stehe ich auf und stelle mich zu dir. Da sind wir. Zwei Männer und ein Kind. Neuanfang. Alles nochmal von vorn. Du, ich. Henry.

„Ob er es jemals verstehen wird?“, fragst du.

„Das wird er“, sage ich, als wir dastehen und auf seinen schlafenden Körper starren. „Irgendwann.“

„Ja“, sagst du stimmlos. Was sollst du sonst auch sagen? Keiner von uns bewegt sich. Keiner weiß Rat. Es ist als würde man ohne Vorwarnung ins Schwimmbecken gestoßen werden. Und jetzt schwimm! Einfach so.

 _Ich kann nicht,_ sagst du.

 _Doch du kannst,_ sage ich.

_Was wenn ich alles falsch mache?_

_Du kannst nichts richtig machen._ Du kannst nur da sein.

Es geht ums Überleben. Darum an der Oberfläche zu bleiben. Zu atmen.

 _Ich atme ja,_ sagst du.

Du atmest nicht, du jappst. Wie ein Köter. Und wenn man ganz leise ist, kann man dich hin und wieder fiepen und winseln hören.

Wie Toby, der sich in der Küche auf- und abschleppt, während ich koche, und auf einen mageren Knochen wartet, den man ihm hinwirft. Der mich mit seinen traurigen Augen anschaut. Der da war, als du es nicht warst. So habe ich überlebt.

„Hast du mal eine Sekunde überlegt, wie es mir ging, als du totgespielt hast?“, hast du gesagt.

Ich senkte nur den Kopf.

„Beschissen!“, hast du geschrien und gegen den Mülleimer getreten. Eine Sekunde geflucht und dich schnell wieder eingekriegt. „Gerade als ich dachte—“, schnaufst du und ballst die Fäuste. Ich schaue auf, du schaust weg. „Aus uns wird mal was.“

Da ist es. Der Schmerz. Er offenbart sich mir wie eine offene Wunde.

„Ich konnte nicht riskieren dich zu verlieren.“

„Indem du dich vom Dach stürzt, für totgeglaubt wirst und zwei Jahre verschwindest? Dachtest du ich würd auf dich warten?“ Du schubst mich. Dann sagst du es noch einmal. „Dachtest du ich würd auf dich warten!“

„Ich habe es für dich getan. Ich tue alles für dich!“, platzt es aus mir heraus. Einfach so.

Du stehst da—nach Luft schnappend. Fäusteballend. Geschlagen.

„Und siehst du, das ist wieder so egoistisch von dir!“, sagst du kraftlos. Und ich glaube du weißt selbst, wie albern es ist. Dann fängst du dich wieder. „Und was ist mit uns, Sherlock? Du sagst, du tust alles für mich. Aber tust du auch alles für uns?“

„Es gibt kein uns“, sage ich. Kraftlos. „Du hast dich für Mary entschieden. Es gibt kein uns.“

Und das ist nun einmal die traurige Wahrheit. Die Wunde ist längst verheilt, aber so wie jede Wunde hinterlässt sie Narben auf diesem geschundenen Körper, der unser gemeinsames Glück ist. Und wie jede Narbe zieht sie von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn ein scharfer Wind von der Seite kommt. So ist das nunmal. Die Liebe ist ein Schlachtfeld. Ein einsamer Krieg. Und wir gehen aus ihm als Veteranen hervor. Gezeichnet zwar, aber stärker als jemals zuvor.

***

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?“, sagst du lachend, als du die Einkäufe hineinschleppst und uns mit Schutzbrillen am Küchentisch siehst. „Ein Chemielabor für Kinder?“, fragst du, als du die Packung von Hamleys siehst. Du nimmst sie und studierst sie kurz. „Geeignet für Kinder ab zehn Jahren.“

„Schon gut, John, ich bin ja bei ihm“, nuschele ich konzentriert und drehe meinen Kopf in deine Richtung, um dich zu küssen. Deine Hände bleiben auf meinen Schultern liegen, als du staunend das Schauspiel betrachtest. Henry, der mit tollpatschigen Fingern rote Flüssigkeiten mit blauen Flüssigkeiten mischt. „Das Set für Dreijährige hätte ihn bloß unterfordert.“

„Davon gehe ich aus“, sagst du und schiebst deine Hände in meine Haare. „John“, brumme ich.

„Hm?“

„Ich experimentiere. Ist Toby nicht irgendwo? Vielleicht kannst du ja ihm den Kopf kraulen—“, nuschele ich dahin, während ich durch das Kindermikroskop starre.

„Okay… Der Herr“, echauffierst du dich künstlich und rüttelst meine Schulter. Henry lacht darüber. Du musst eine Grimasse hinter meinem Rücken schneiden. Ich finde das gar nicht komisch. „Was?“, sage ich und stopfe mir eines von Mrs. Hudsons Weihnachtsplätzchen in den Mund. „Warum lachen immer alle, wenn ich experimentiere? Ist das etwa komisch?“, sage ich kauend. Henry, der noch mehr lacht. Seltsam. Die meisten Kinder nerven mich, wenn sie lachen. Aber Henry ist auch nicht die meisten Kinder. Er ist ein Mini-John. Mit all den nervigen Angewohnheiten eines richtigen Johns. Das laute Atmen etwa. Die Kaugeräusche. Die traurigen Blicke.

„Und willst du Henry jetzt auch mal an sein Mikroskop lassen?“

„Hm?“

„Henry? Mikroskop?“

„Oh, ja. Natürlich.“

Ich stehe von meinem Platz auf, er schiebt sich auf den Stuhl. „Du musst die Schutzbrille abnehmen“, sage ich leise, als er durch das Mikroskop schauen will. „Erkennst du was?“, ich fummele etwas an den Reglern herum. „So…“ Du bist währenddessen mit deinen Einkäufen beschäftigt.

„Ich dachte ich hau uns heut ein paar Steaks in die Pfanne“, sagst du. Keiner reagiert. Nur Toby, der sich bei dem Wort Steaks sabbernd in die Küche schleppt. „Ok, also Steaks. Wunderbar.“

***

„Du machst einen kleinen Sherlock aus ihm“, sagst du, als du dein Pyjamahemd zuknöpfst.

„Hm?“

Ich schaue von meinem Buch auf.

„Du hast einen viel besseren Zugang zu ihm“, sagst du traurig und schlägst die Decke auf deiner Seite zurück.

„Ja sicher“, nuschele ich in mein Buch, „ich bin ja auch der Onkel. Das ist immer einfacher als der Vater zu sein. Als Vater macht man sich unbeliebt.“

„Bienenzucht?“, fragst du und drehst das Buch in meinen Händen, um das Cover zu betrachten. _„Praktisches Handbuch zur Bienenzucht, nebst einigen Beobachtungen zur Segregation der Königin“,_ nuschelst du lesend.

„Bist du jetzt unter die Imker gegangen?“, fragst du höhnisch.

„Das Beobachten der Arbeitstrupps hat etwas unglaublich Meditatives“, sage ich und lege meine Lesebrille bei Seite. „Das Schwärmen, die Staatsgründung, der Hochzeitsflug, die Drohnenschlacht. Wenn wir diesen Mikrokosmos nur allzu genau studieren, können wir beobachten, wie der Grundriss des Bienenstaats fast durchgehend als Blaupause für Vorstellungen von der Konstruktion der menschlichen Gesellschaft dient, was uns unter Umständen bei der Aufklärung der Frage hilft, ob der Mensch über Freiheit verfügt oder den Naturgesetzen gänzlich unterworfen ist.“

Du liegst neben mir und blinzelst mich müde an.

„Woher weißt du so viel darüber?“

„Nun, als ich Janine in Sussex besuchte, ging ich bei einem Imker vorbei, der mich durch sein Anwesen führte. Und dessen Bienenstock ich schließlich mit dergleichen Faszination beobachtete wie einst die Verbrecherwelt von London—“

„Über Kinder, Sherlock. Ich meine über Kinder!“, unterbrichst du mich.

„Achso.“ Ich überlege kurz und starre ein paar Sekunden lang in die Gegend. „Ich weiß nicht“, sage ich ideenlos. „Ich war selbst mal eins.“

„Hm“, machst du und verfällst wieder in dein schläfriges Schweigen. Die Hände tief unters Kissen geschoben. „Was schlägst du vor, das ich tun sollte?“, fragst du.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihm auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gehen. Oder ins Naturkundemuseum. Ich glaube er mag Dinosaurier. Er ist ein Kind. Jedes Kind mag Dinosaurier!“

„Ja“, sagst du schläfrig. „Das ist eine gute Idee.“

***

„Ich habe heimlich deine Armbanduhr genommen und während ihr im Winter Wonderland seid, haste ich zu Mappin & Webb auf Piccadilly, um sie reparieren zu lassen. Sie sagen ich soll in drei Tagen wiederkommen. Ich sage es sei dringend. Sie sagen: Kommen Sie in einer Stunde.

Eine Stunde.

Ich trete hinaus in die Dämmerung und zünde mir eine Zigarette an. Nehme einen tiefen Zug und werfe sie in den Dreck.

„Mr. ‘Olmes!“ Stanley, der mit seinem roten Hamleys-Hemd unter seinem Mantel auf mich zu gerannt kommt.

„Stanley, Sie sind aber auch überall!“

„Überall und nirgends“, lacht er und wir setzen uns in das Starbucks Café gegenüber.

„Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um Sie gemacht“, sagt er und rührt in seinem Chai Latté.

„Sorgen?“, frage ich und schlinge die Finger um den heißen Earl Grey in meinen Händen.

„Lassen Sie ihn nicht zu lang ziehen, Mr. ‘Olmes, der wird sonst zu stark.“

„Ich seh schon, Sie sind ein Experte.“

Er lacht verlegen.

„Ich habe hier mal gearbeitet“, sagt er und wird etwas rot.

„Wo haben Sie nicht gearbeitet?“, sage ich und puste in meinen Becher. (Der Beutel ist längst entfernt. Der Tee wird sonst zu stark. Sagt Stanley.)

„Wir haben jetzt seit einer Woche eine Vertretung“, erzählt er. „Aber der hat’s längst nicht so drauf wie Sie. So ein nervöser Typ mit Machtkomplex.“

„Wer?“, frage ich.

„Inspector Anderson vom Yard“, sagt er schulterzuckend. „Ist ein paar Wochen als Gastdozent tätig.“

Ich lache in meinen Becher. Guter alter Anderson.

„Aber keiner konnte uns sagen, was mit Ihnen ist.“ Ich starre versonnen aus dem Fenster. Vor uns die würdevollen Gebäude des edwardianischen Zeitalters. Altmodisch, aber nicht zu altmodisch. Verschnörkelt, aber nicht zu verschnörkelt. Spitzzulaufende Giebel. Fast gotisch. Aber zu schwer, um gotisch zu sein. Würdevoll verziert mit Festtagslichtern, die im Dunst eines längst verzogenen Regens verschwimmen.

„Es gibt da etwas, worum ich mich kümmern muss“, sage ich gedankenverloren.

„Ein Fall?“, fragt Stanley und seine Stimme bricht vor Begeisterung. Es ist die Stimme von jemandem, der zwar schon viele Nebenjobs hatte, aber noch nie mit der Lupe durch den Dreck gekrochen ist.

„Sozusagen“, nuschele ich in meinen roten Pappbecher pustend. Und dann starren wir eine Weile vor uns hin. Menschen strömen an uns vorbei wie Schiffe auf einem Fluss. Der Verkehr ist verstopft. Rote Busse, die sich dazu quetschen. Und hin und wieder die Sirenen vom Piccadilly Circus. Ein scharfer Luftzug, wenn sich die Tür öffnet (und das tut sie oft). Kitschige Weihnachtsmusik.

„Haben Sie mal was von Edgar Allen Poe gelesen?“

„Hm?“

„ _Der Mann in der Menge._ Ein Mann im Café sieht einen anderen Mann auf der Straße. Er will seine Geschichte wissen und beschließt ihm zu folgen. Und am Ende wird der Verfolger selbst zum Verfolgten.“

„Das ist eine nette Geschichte“, sage ich grüblerisch. „Aber Poe macht dabei einen entscheidenden Fehler.“

„Der da wäre?“ Stanley schaut wie ein Kind, dem man das Spielzeug geklaut hat.

„Um die Geschichte eines Menschen zu erfahren, muss man nicht rausgehen und ihn verfolgen. Nehmen Sie diese Frau da drüben, wo kommt sie her, wo will sie hin?“

Wir schauen auf eine untersetzte Frau um die fünfzig, die mit ihrem watschelnden Gang die Hauptstraße in unsere Richtung überquert. Schau dabei hysterisch in alle Richtungen.

„Sie ist entweder eine Touristin oder eine Geistesgestörte“, sagt Stanley.

„Präzisieren Sie.“

„Eine Touristin.“

„Gut.“

„Weiß nicht, ob sie nach links oder rechts schauen soll. Ist Linksverkehr nicht gewohnt. Schaut vorsichtshalber mehrmals in jede Richtung.“

_(I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause…)_

„Ausland. Vielleicht Frankreich.“

„Jetzt raten Sie. Schauen Sie genauer.“

Er kneift seine Augen zusammen. Auf unserer Straßenseite angekommen, bleibt sie stehen und steht allen im Weg. „Die Tasche“, sage ich. „Diesen Ampelmann gibt es nur in Deutschland.“

„Könnte ein Mitbringsel sein.“

„Könnte“, greife ich auf. „Aber diese Art im Weg rumzustehen und sich gleichzeitig darüber zu beschweren, dass alle anderen im Weg stehen, beherrscht kein anderes Volk so gut wie die Deutschen.“

In die Luft starrend irrt sie auf uns zu Richtung Café. Sie schaut dabei links (von uns aus rechts die Straße runter. Ganz beeindruckt von dem bunten Treiben am Piccadilly Circus.)

„Stendhal-Syndrom“, sage ich. „Typisch für Touristen. Vergessen vor lauter Überwältigung sich und jeden anderen um sie herum.“

Schließlich stürmt sie zu uns durch die Tür des Cafés und stößt dabei gegen austretende Gäste. „Entschuldigung“, sagt sie auf Deutsch.

(Deutsch ist zwar unmusikalisch, aber ohne Zweifel die ausdrucksvollste aller Sprachen.)

Ich trinke von meinem Tee. Stanley starrt sie beeindruckt, aber zweifelnd an. „Warum redet sie Deutsch?“

„Impulshandlung. Bei so einem Zusammenstoß vergessen wir meist in den richtigen Code zu switchen. Außerdem ist sie über fünfzig. Diese Generation Deutscher ist in der Regel nicht so versiert in unserer Sprache wie es die jüngere Generation ist.“

_(Come on it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you…)_

Stanley staunt etwas überfordert. „Fantastisch“, sagt er. Ich trinke meinen Tee. „Fingerübung“, sage ich gelangweilt. Es beginnt zu regnen, die Leute spannen ihre Schirme auf. SMS von John.

„Natural History Museum. 18 Uhr. Xxx.“ Soviele Küsse kriege ich selten. Er muss etwas im Schilde führen.

„Tut mir leid, ich muss los“, sage ich.

„Lestrade?“, fragt er und ich rolle mit den Augen.

„So ähnlich“, sage ich in Eile, werfe mir den Schal über und nehme noch einen letzten Schluck von meinem Tee. Alles gleichzeitig.

„Machen Sie es gut, Stanley. Grüßen Sie Anderson von mir.“

„Kennen Sie sich?“, fragt er.

„Er ist mein größter Fan. Fragen Sie ihn, vielleicht können Sie seinem kleinen Fanclub beitreten.“ Ich zwinkere ihm zu und er sitzt da, verblüfft und nahezu lächerlich mondän mit seiner dunkelblonden Hugh Grant Frisur.

***

„Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein!“

Ich komme aus der Unterführung und sehe euch am Ice Rink stehen. Vater und Sohn. Ein schönes Bild. Glückliche Gesichter. Beide ein Lebkuchenherz um den Hals. Auf dem einen steht _John_ , auf dem anderen _Henry_. „Für dich haben wir auch eins.“ Du zeigst mir das Herz. Ich lese. _Schörlock_. „Das trage ich nicht“, sage ich. Du lachst. „Der Mann, der sie geschrieben hat, war Deutscher“, erklärst du.

„Das will ich doch schwer hoffen.“

Aber mein Ausruf galt nicht diesen albernen Lebkuchenherzen, er galt dem Umstand, dass wir uns hier vor dieser Schlittschuhbahn treffen und meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr werden – nämlich, dass wir uns nicht hier treffen, um ins Museum zu gehen, sondern um (Gott bewahre) Schlittschuhlaufen zu gehen. Du hältst die Tickets schon in der Hand. Sie sind so blau wie das Licht, das die Eisbahn erstrahlen lässt wie eine Insel vor der finsteren Kulisse des altehrwürdigen Museumsgebäudes.

„Und ich dachte wir schauen uns Dinosaurier an“, sage ich schmollend (du bringst mich zum Schmollen...).

„Nichts da, Schörlock. Wir laufen jetzt Schlittschuhe!“, sagst du und stellst dich auf die Zehenspitzen, um mir das Herz um den Kopf zu legen. Ich komm dir nicht entgegen dabei. Warum sollte ich.

„Nimm wenigstens die Brille ab“, sage ich bockig und ziehe sie mit beiden Händen von deinem Gesicht. „Dafür hab ich was gut bei dir“, raune ich streng. Du grinst nur. „Sex, heute Abend“, sage ich in einer Lautstärke, die nur wir beide verstehen. „Du spinnst ja“, sagst du und leckst dir über die Lippen. Und während du die Brille in dein Etui steckst, ziehe ich deinen grauen Ringelschal enger um deinen Hals. Es ist kalt, John, pass doch auf dich auf.

_(I’ve got my love to keep me warm…)_

Habe ich schon erwähnt, wie sehr ich Schlittschuhlaufen hasse? Ich hasse es. Und es gibt nicht viele Dinge, die ich hasse. Ja, von wegen, höre ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Begleitet von gellendem Gelächter. Es ist deine Stimme. Ich höre sie, während du einen Blick über die Schulter wirfst und mich angrinst. Ich stehe nur da. Plump und groß, während du vor Henry hockst und ihm in seine Schuhe hilfst.

„Soll ich dir auch in deine Schuhe helfen?“, fragst du.

„Ich hasse Schlittschuhlaufen, sage ich noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit, als ich mich am Rand festhalte und verstimmt auf die Eisbahn glotze (anders kann man es wirklich nicht beschreiben).

„Nein, das Schlittschuhfahren hasst dich“, sagst du, als du lachend auf mich zu gleitest. Henry mit einem von diesen Stützpinguinen und einer Norwegermütze. In seinem grünen Anorak sieht er aus wie ein Schlittschuhlaufendes Michelinmännchen.“

Du streckst die Hand aus. Ich schau sie an.

„Komm“, sagst du.

Ich verdrehe die Augen und ergreife widerwillig deine Hand. Du ziehst mich auf die glatte (viel zu glatte) Fläche. Ich habe über Eis gelesen, aber niemals erwartet, dass es so glatt sein würde. „Nicht, nicht, nicht“, höre ich mich immer wieder rufen. Henry, der nahe bei uns steht und lacht. Menschen, die fröhlich um uns herumskaten, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Ich hasse sie. Ich hasse sie. Ich hasse sie.

„Und jetzt versuchs mal.“

„Was versuchen?“

„Laufen!“

„Ich laufe ja!“

„Du läufst nicht, du gleitest!“

Und so gleiten wir bis in die Mitte—bis zum Tannenbaum.

„Vielleicht machst du mal die Augen auf.“

„Habe ich doch.“

„Nein, hast du nicht.“

_(Atmen, John, du musst atmen._

_Ich atme ja…)_

Also öffne ich die Augen und schaue in deine. Und einen Moment bin ich so verblüfft, wirklich nur für einen Moment, dass ich ins Taumeln gerate und stürze. Meine Arme und Beine sind überall gleichzeitig, als ich den Sturz abzufangen versuche. Es muss ein alberner Anblick sein. Als würde man einem Fohlen beim Aufstehen zuschauen. Nur umgekehrt.

Und so sitze ich da. Die Leute skaten um mich herum, als wäre ich eine Art Roadkill. Du lachst und reichst mir deine kalte Hand. Sogar einer von diesen Ice Marshalls kommt herbeigelaufen, als wäre er mit diesen Dingern auf die Welt gekommen. Er reicht mir seine Hand. Ich lehne ab und stehe von selbst auf, lande in deinen Armen. Kralle meine Hände in deinen Mantel. Du kicherst in meinen Hals.

Kitschige Musik. Dein warmer Atem auf meiner Haut. „Können wir bitte so stehen bleiben“, nuschele ich in deine Schulter. Du schiebst die Hand in meine Haare und hältst mich bei dir.

_(Wonder if you’ll understand it’s just the touch of your hand… )_

Yazoo. Ein Lied, als würde man in einem Marmeladenglas ertrinken. Ich kenne es aus meiner Radiozeit. Schon komisch. Wenn es plötzlich nicht mehr weh tut.

_(And all I ever knew,_   
_only you...)_

Ich finde deine Lippen. Und küsse sie lang. Sie sind kalt. Ich küsse sie länger. Sie werden warm, während es um uns herum skatet—und die flirrenden Lichter und die Kälte und die Menschen, sie alle sind uns egal. Für einen Moment. Ich bette dein Gesicht in meinen Händen, du lächelst dein Zahnreihenlächeln und ich kann es nicht anders sagen, ich bin glücklich. Ich hoffe du bist es auch.

Und es ist einer von diesen typischen Momenten, wenn man sich zu sehr vergisst und ein Windhauch reicht, um dir den Boden unter den Füßen wegzureißen. Und ehe wir es uns versehen, zieht ein Sprinter seine Kurve zu eng und einfach so landen wir auf dem Boden. Du krallst die Finger ins Revers meines Mantels und ziehst mich mit dir. Ich lande kniend über dir. Wir stöhnen auf, Henry krümmt sich vor Lachen. Ein hübsches Paar sind wir. Zwei Idioten, die sich nicht aufrecht halten können.

***

„Oh, ihr seid ja ganz erfroren!“, trällert Mrs. Hudson mit ihrem Tea Towel in der Hand. „Na komm, jetzt mache ich meinem Jungen erstmal einen schönen warmen Kakao“, schlägt sie vor, während Schals und Mäntel an die Garderobe gehangen werden.

„Danke, Mrs. Hudson, Kakao ist jetzt genau das richtige“, sage ich verschnupft und ernte irritierte Blicke. „Oh, du kannst natürlich auch einen haben“, sagt sie und nimmt Henry bei der Hand. „Na komm“, sagt sie freundlich und wir schlürfen in ihre Küche. Sitzen zu viert in ihrer engen Nische, du seitlich auf meinem Schoß (ein seltsames Bild), und lassen den Tag bei Mince Pies und Anekdoten von früher ausklingen.

„Ich bin ganz lädiert“, stöhne ich später auf der Bettkante sitzend. Streife müde meine Schuhe ab.

„Oh, willst du—“, sagst du vor mich tretend. Öffnest einen Knopf deines Hemdes. „Dass ich dich untersuche?“, säuselst du und lässt mich mit glasigen Augen zusehen, wie du Knopf für Knopf dein weißes Hemd öffnest. Ich grabe meine knochigen Hände in deine Hüfte.

„Mmh“, brumme ich, als mich der Duft von Muskat und Sandelholz überwältigt. Ich drücke mein Gesicht in deinen Bauch. Ertaste Rippen und Muskeln. Du bist warm. Ich schiebe meine Hände unter dein Unterhemd. Noch wärmer.

***

„Und das, komm schon“, faselst du und knöpfst mir mit zittrigen Fingern mein Hemd auf. Schnaufst in meinen Kuss. Zerrst mir den Stoff vom Leib. Krallst die Finger in meine Haare. Alles gleichzeitig.

„Mmh“, raunst du und kicherst heiser in die Dunkelheit. Meine Lippen in deinem Hals. Heftiger Atem, der in deinen Nacken stößt. Du fischst in meiner Unterhose, langst kräftig zu. „Sherl“, seufzt du, gibst dich mir hin. Seufzt erneut. „Sherl!“ Du drückst mich etwas von dir weg. Weit genug, um mir in die Augen sehen zu können. „Hast du diesen Knoten mal untersuchen lassen?“, fragst du mit der Hand in meiner Unterhose. Ich lache irritiert. „Ist das jetzt ein Gesundheitscheck?“ Ich versenke die Lippen erneut in deinem Hals, beiße in deine Haut, nur ein bisschen. „Ich will nur, mmh.“ Du verlierst einen Moment die Fassung. „Ich will nur, dass du sicher gehst“, seufzt du gequält. „So eine, oh. So eine, mh, ist nicht zu unterschätzen.“ Jetzt reichts. Ich ziehe deine Hand aus meiner Hose und drücke deine Arme über deinem Kopf zusammen. „Willst du jetzt endlich still sein“, herrsche ich dich an. Du stöhnst gequält. Lässt dich küssen und beißen und zuckst unter meinen hitzigen Berührungen. „Es ist nur, bei großen Männern besteht ein höheres Hodenkrebsrisiko. Pro fünf Extrazentimeter steigt die Gefahr um je dreizehn Prozent.“

Ich stöhne auf (nicht aus Lust). „Wenn ich Montag zu dir in die Praxis komme, bist du dann jetzt still?“, fasele ich und du nickst aufgeregt mit dem Kopf. „Ja“, flüsterst du und leckst dir über die Lippen. „Kann ich dann jetzt?“, frage ich ungeduldig und schiebe mein Bein zwischen deine Schenkel. Du bäumst dich auf. „Ja“, stöhnst du. Etwas zu laut. Ich presse die Hand auf deinen Mund. „Shh.“

Wir küssen uns. Zunge, Zähne, Hände. Überall. Ich schäle dich aus deinen Klamotten. Ziehe dich auf meinen Schoß. Du kauerst auf mir. Krallst die schwitzigen Hände in meine Brust. Lehnst dich herunter, um mir etwas ins Ohr zu säuseln. Ich kann es erst nicht verstehen. Höre nur heißes, heiseres Atmen. „Was?“, frage ich vor Ungeduld zitternd. Du stierst mir garstig in die Augen. „Ich sagte: Ich. Will. Dass. Du. Es. Mir. Von. Hinten. Besorgst.“

Mein Herz muss vor Freude einen Satz machen. Aber bevor ich dir irgendetwas besorgen kann, durchdringt das Knarren der Tür den Raum und du springst mit einem Satz von mir runter, neben das Bett. Mit einem letzten Fetzen von der Decke, den du mir lässt, bedecke ich hektisch meine Blöße.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen“, murmelt der kleine Junge im Pyjama. Ich fahre mir nervös durch die Locken. Ganz durcheinander. „Soll ich dir was vorlesen?“, frage ich, während du mit geducktem Körper in deine Unterhose schlüpfst.

„Jaaa“, sagt er mit dünner Stimme.

„Ok, geh schonmal zurück aufs Sofa, ich komm gleich“, sage ich. Mit kleinen Tippelschritten hastet er zurück durch den Flur. Ich falle zurück auf die Matratze und seufze laut (nicht vor Lust).

„Das“, sage ich müde, „war nicht gut.“

„Nein“, sagst du kurzatmig neben mir auf dem Boden kauernd.

„War es nicht.“


	7. Der sterbende Detektiv

_Aber im Großen und Ganzen ähneln sich die Nimmerländer und stünden sie ganz still in einer Reihe, dann könntest du feststellen, dass sie zum Beispiel die gleiche Nase haben und so weiter. An jenen Zauberstränden ziehen die Kinder immer und immer wieder im Spiel ihre Boote an Land. Auch wir sind einmal dort gewesen und können das Tosen der Brandung noch hören, doch landen werden wir dort nie mehr._

 

Ich klappe das Buch zu. Er schläft. Wie er da liegt in den Kissen. Klein und gedrungen. Der Blick konzentriert, aber friedlich—das haben Schlafende so an sich (eine Studie in Schlaf). Ich streiche ihm eine dunkelblonde Strähne aus der Stirn und lasse den Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen. Ich habe vergessen, wie still es hier oben ist.

„Und was ist mit dir? Wie lange warst du schon nicht mehr in deinem Nimmerland?“ Deine Stimme schwirrt durch den Raum wie eine flüchtige Erinnerung. Ein leises Raunen. Der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht.

Ich drehe mich zur Tür. Dort, wo du stehst wie ein verlorener Junge. T-Shirt und Pyjamahose verdreht, die Haare wüst (du hast dich im Bett gewälzt, dich vor den Schreibtisch gesetzt und bist dir, über deiner Arbeit brütend, mehrmals durch die Haare gefahren).

„Schon eine Weile“, sage ich und lächle sentimental. Mein Gedächtnispalast—verkramt und voll gestopft. Überall stehen Umzugskartons. Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe sie auszupacken.* Die üblichen Weihrauch-Myrrhe-Schwaden, die in der Luft hängen wie abgestandener Rauch.

„Man müsste mal lüften“, sagst du und ich greife dich bei deiner Hundemarke. Dein Kichern hallt durch die maroden Räume. Hier und da sieht man Tapete von den Wänden hängen. Putz, der von der Decke bröselt. Du fährst mit dem Finger über die glatt polierte Oberfläche des Schreibtisches. „Könnte mal wieder Staub gewischt werden“, sagst du. Und ich packe dich und hieve dich unsanft auf die voll gestellte Arbeitsfläche. All das unnütze Zeug fege ich einfach runter. Blätter, die durch die Gegend fliegen, ein heftiges Poltern, als der Briefbeschwerer auf den Fußboden schlägt und, weil er ein Globus ist, schwer über die Dielen und langsam aus meinem Bewusstsein rollt. Du schlingst deine Beine um meine Hüfte, gierig, fordernd. Steckst den Zeigefinger in den Kragen meines T-Shirts und schaust mich leidend an. „Jetzt nicht, John“, flüstere ich fiebrig gegen deine Schläfe. Du ziehst dir das Feinrippunterhemd über den Kopf und wirfst es in die Ecke. „John“, winsele ich gegen deine Haut, lecke mit der Zunge über deine Narbe (gieriger als jemals zuvor), presse mein Gesicht in deine Achselhöhle und ziehe die Luft dort scharf ein. „Fick mich“, flüsterst du in mein Ohr, gräbst die Hand in meine Haare. „Ich kann nicht“, höre ich mich keuchen. „Henry!“ Meine Stimme, wie losgelöst von meinem Körper, als würde ich hinter mir stehen und mich selbst beobachten.

Die Verzweiflung, mit der ich meine Finger in dein Fleisch grabe. Meine Zunge, wie sie nach dir lechzt. Mein ganzes Sein, mein ganzes Wesen, wie es nach dir verlangt. Sich winselnd verzehrt wie ein sterbender Köter.

„Ich kann nicht“, höre ich mich hervorpressen wie unter Schmerzen. Und du siehst so schön aus, wie du dort liegst und ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl über deine gebräunte Haut tanzt.

_If you really need me_   
_Just reach out and touch me…_

Eine Melodie aus dem Radio. Sinnlos verpuffend.

Und das ist das Problem—  
Lässt man einen Menschen in seinen Gedächtnispalast, beginnt er herumzulaufen und bringt alles durcheinander. Lässt seinen—ich nehme deine Militärtasse und betrachte sie ratlos—lässt seinen Krempel überall liegen.

Ich greife einen der Kartons. John—raufgeschmiert in schwarzen, lieblosen Lettern. Vielleicht mit einem Sharpie. Ich reiße ihn auf und wühle darin herum. „Zieh dir wenigstens etwas an!“, rufe ich und werfe dir einen Cardigan zu. Du fängst ihn mit beiden Händen, ziehst ihn dir über. Schlüpfst träge in deine Jeans—als wäre alles nur ein Spiel. Stehst eine ratlose Geste machend vor mir. Kariertes Hemd, rote Cardigan, Jeans, John.

„Und jetzt?“, fragst du.

„Jetzt werden wir renovieren“, sage ich und drücke dir deinen Karton in die Hände.

„Wohin?“

„Nach oben!“

„Sherlock?“ Deine Stimme. „Sherl!“ Sanftes Rütteln an meiner Schulter. „Du bist eingeschlafen“, flüsterst du. Ich blinzele in den Raum hinein, vor mir verschwommene Konturen, die sich langsam schärfen, als würde jemand an meinen Reglern drehen. Da ist deine alte Kommode, da der Sekretär (auf dem jetzt Buntstifte liegen), das Regal (all die Kuscheltiere und das ganze Spielzeug, wie kommt es da rein?), grüne Wände, Dinosaurier, das übliche. Ich richte mich dröge auf, blicke auf Henrys schlafende Gestalt (achja), das Buch noch in meinen Händen, der Finger klemmt noch zwischen den Seiten. Seite neunzehn. Weit sind wir nicht gekommen. Ich frage mich, wer zuerst eingeschlafen ist.

Du wirfst noch einen Holzscheit in den Ofen, es knistert und knackt und rauscht, dann deckst du Henry zu, ziehst die Daunendecke bis unter sein Kinn, streichst ihm über die Haare—die üblichen Handgriffe. Erst vorsichtig. Dann immer vertrauter. Fast zärtlich. Dein Gesicht—mal besorgt, mal zufrieden. Ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten. Manchmal versinkst du in Gedanken. Denkst vielleicht an früher—wie es mal war, was du hattest, was du nicht hattest. Denkst vielleicht an heute und manchmal an später—wie es ist, wie es sein könnte. Und manchmal, jetzt immer öfter, meine ich dabei ein Lächeln über deine Lippen huschen zu sehen.

***

„Ist da noch Platz für einen sterbenden Detektiv?“, frage ich. Du öffnest ein Auge und schielst zu mir rüber.

„Bist du nicht ein bisschen melodramatisch?“, brummst du und deine Stimme, dumpf und sonorisch dringt sie durch den stickigen Raum, vermischt sich mit dem Wasserdampf um uns herum, klebt an den Fliesen, strömt in meine Lungen. Ich stehe da und betrachte deine badende Gestalt. Die Augen geschlossen. Die glitschigen Arme auf den harten Rändern der Badewanne abgelegt. Das Geräusch von Tropfen, die sich vom Hahn lösen und ins Badewasser fallen. Du nimmst kein Schaumbad. Liegst nackt in grünlich schimmerndem Wasser. Deine rosige Haut, die blonden Härchen, die unter Wasser schwingen wie Seegras. Das vernarbte Gewebe auf deiner linken Schulter. Du hast selten schöner ausgesehen.

„Worauf wartest du?“

Wieder ein Tropfen und das einsamste Geräusch der Welt.

In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung ziehe ich mir das graue T-Shirt vom Körper und werfe es auf den Boden. Streife mir ungeduldig die Unterhose ab. Lautes Plätschern, als ich zu dir steige. Du richtest dich auf und lässt mich zwischen deine Beine. Ich seufze tief, als das Plätschern, das eben noch meine barschen Bewegungen begleitete, verebbt und uns mit einer ungeahnten Ruhe zurück lässt. Ich bin angekommen. Nehme tiefe, lange Atemzüge—den Kopf an deiner Brust, die Hand auf deinem Knie. Mein Verstand irgendwie zwischen den Sphären, als der Duft von Eukalyptus und ätherischen Ölen in meine Lunge strömt.

„Was ist, wenn ich sterben muss?“

Eine Sorge, die sich im Zustand meiner Entspannung löst wie ein Klumpen. Ich stelle diese Frage in den Raum wie ein Möbelstück. Einen großen massiven Schrank. Was machen wir jetzt damit?

„Du wirst nicht sterben“, sagst du und streichst mit nasser Hand durch meine dichten Haare (leises Plätschern). Meine Knie, die aus dem Wasser ragen wie Treibgut. Knochig und kantig. Kraftlos und fahl. Ist das der Körper eines gesunden Mannes? Meine Brust, mein Bauch, hager und knittrig in Falten gelegt. „Das sind keine Falten, das sind deine Muskeln“, sagst du. Sie zucken und tanzen, wenn du so dicht an meinem Ohr vorbei sprichst. Du nimmst meinen halberigierten Penis und reibst und drückst ihn, bis er hart und rosig aus dem Wasser ragt. „Siehst du“, flüsterst du. Nach all den Jahren spielst du noch immer so gern daran herum. Ich ziehe die Luft zittrig ein (ein Schwall ätherischer Öle, rasselnder Atem, vibrierender Verstand).

„Und, hast du diesen Victor schon erreichen können?“, fragst du und presst deine Lippen auf meine Schulter. Krallst deine Hände in meine Brust (fahles Fleisch). Victor, welcher Victor? Victor Trevor? Das ist doch schon eine Ewigkeit her…

„Marys Bruder“, säuselst du traurig.

Achja.

„Ich bin dran“, versichere ich.

***

Unsere Körper sind noch klamm, als wir uns in den Laken suhlen. Diesmal habe ich die Tür abgeschlossen. Ich kauere über dir mit letzter Kraft, du krallst dich an mir fest, amtest fiebrig in die Kissen. „Ohja das ist gut, das ist gut“, seufzt du, als ich nichts anderes tue, als meinen Ständer in dich hineinzuschieben. Immer und immer wieder. Zwischen zittrigen Schenkeln und klammem Fleisch. Es ist Arbeit. Ich schufte. Schnaufe wie ein wildes Tier in dein Gesicht, während du da liegst und dich unter mir windest. „Schau mich an“, fasele ich und lasse die Hand flüchtig über dein Gesicht streifen, du schaust mich an. Dein leidender Blick. Schnaufst mit mir im Takt. Das Zucken deiner Muskeln. Immer im Takt. Ein Lächeln, das über dein Gesicht huscht.

So ist das mit uns. Wenn wir zusammen baden gehen, können wir es gleich danach direkt noch mal tun.

Ich ergieße mich in dir. Strande auf deinem Körper wie Schwemmholz, als du mich hältst und in meine Haare faselst.

Mein heiserer, rasselnder Atem gegen klamme Haut. Ein kleiner Tod. Und frei sind wir nur im Tod. So heißt es doch, oder?

***

 

Wann ich dich zum ersten Mal nackt gesehen habe? Es muss in dieser Frühstückspension in Dartmoor gewesen sein.

„Tut mir leid, dass wir kein Doppelzimmer mehr haben für euch Jungs.“

„Oh wir sind nicht…“

_Denk an deine Vorsätze, John!_

„Haben Sie auch Chips?“, frage ich also und schlucke sie einfach herunter, die Worte, die in meinem Halse stecken bleiben wie ein Hühnerbein.

_Schwul…_

Zweibettzimmer also.

Ich trage unsere Taschen ins Zimmer (warum tue ich das eigentlich?).

„Oh, das ist ja wirklich nett“, kommentiere ich das schrullige Ambiente. Du brummst, spähst durchs Fenster und wirfst dich auf das Bett an der Wand. Dann nehme ich wohl das Bett am Fenster. Ich lege meinen Koffer auf den geblümten Überwurf und fange an, meine Hemden aus dem Koffer zu nehmen und auf einen Bügel in den Schrank zu hängen. Der Geruch von billigem Waschmittel liegt in der Luft, aber es scheint dir nichts auszumachen. Du schiebst die Hände zusammengeschlagen unter dein Kinn und grübelst. Seit dem Neujahrsabend ist da nichts mehr zwischen uns gelaufen. Schon komisch, dass mir das ausgerechnet jetzt in den Sinn kommt—zwischen billiger Seife, dem Ticken der Uhr und einer Luft, die so dicht ist, dass man durch sie hindurch schneiden könnte.

„Ich mach erstmal das Fenster auf“, sage ich (weil ich immer mehr spreche, je weniger du sagst) und schiebe das marode Fenster hoch. Frische Luft, das Klimpern von Geschirr, Vogelgezwitscher. Schön.

„Das musst du nicht machen“, brummst du regungslos.

„Was?“

„Alles kommentieren, was du gerade tust.“

Ich verziehe meinen Mund zu einem Grinsen. Starre dich fassungslos an. So unwahrscheinlich schön. Unantastbar. Man möchte dir einen nassen Frotteewaschlappen ins Gesicht schlagen, um dich aus deinem Schönheitsschlaf zu wecken.

„Den Gang runter“, murmelst du.

„Hm?“

„Die Toilette“, knurrst du und ich schnappe stumm nach Luft. Dieser Typ schafft mich. Hörst du, Sherlock, du schaffst mich! Und ich würde dir zugern eine Lektion erteilen. Dir zeigen, dass du nicht immer Recht hast. Einfach aus Prinzip. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt muss ich auf Toilette!

„Woher…“, frage ich.

„Jetzt geh schon! Menschen, die auf die Toilette müssen, machen mich nervös.“

„Was macht dich nicht nervös“, knurre ich und laufe mit geballten Fäusten aus dem Zimmer.

 

Schon komisch. Wenn du erstmal die Witterung aufgenommen hast, bist du durch nichts mehr zu stoppen. Streifst durch die brache Landschaft und knurrst jeden an, der sich dir in den Weg stellt. Ungehalten, bissig—wie ein Jagdhund. Hier draußen wird es noch viel deutlicher, die gespannte Leine, an der man dich hält, und die Frage, ob, wenn man dich losließe, du losrennen und einen Mörder fassen oder losrennen und jemanden zerfetzen würdest. Vielleicht beides.

Wie ein Streuner, streifst du nachts durch dunkle Gassen. Wühlst in Müllcontainern und lässt dir von Restaurantbesitzern, die Mitleid haben, einen Knochen vorwerfen. Knurrst jeden an, der es mit dir aufnehmen will, und liegst winselnd in den Armen von jedem, der sich davon nicht verscheuchen lässt.

Die erste Nacht verbringen wir schweigend. Ich komme spät zurück in die Pension. Die Tür knarrt und ich habe keine besondere Lust mit dir zu sprechen. Doch obwohl die grelle Deckenbeleuchtung eingeschaltet ist, scheinst du gar nicht da zu sein (das ist auch schon wieder so eine Sache, unnötiger Stromverbrauch). Und erleichtert und erstaunt zugleich darüber, lasse ich mich auf meiner Matratze nieder. Streife die Schuhe ab und starre ein paar Minuten leer in den Raum. Da auf dem Bett liegt dein offener Koffer. Hemden, Mantel, Socken, Unterwäsche, Kosmetik, alles verstreut. Und innerhalb eines halben Tages sieht es hier aus wie in unserem Apartment in der Baker Street.

Ich stöhne und setze mir Teewasser auf, knöpfe müde mein Hemd auf und lege mich in Unterhemd und Socken aufs Bett, höre dem Wasser eine Weile beim Zischen und Brodeln zu und will gerade etwas im Fernsehen suchen, als die Tür krachend aufspringt und du mit nur einem Handtuch um deiner knochigen Hüfte ins Zimmer trittst. Ich schlucke. Du ignorierst mich und ziehst dir das Handtuch ab, trocknest dir damit die Haare.

Ich reiße die Augen auf und richte meinen Blick fest auf den laufenden Fernseher. Der Geruch deiner teuren Seife macht es nicht einfacher, dich zu ignorieren. Deinen Hintern, der nur eine Armlänge entfernt in meinem peripheren Sichtfeld herumwackelt, der Schwung deiner schmalen Schultern, blasse Haut, dunkle Locken. Ich sauge alles auf. Es hat sich in mein Gehirn gebrannt. Ein nackter Detektiv. Ich schiele zu dir herüber. Mit langen Beinen steigst du in deine Unterhose und mit nur einer Ahnung von deinem Geschlecht (wie es lang und schön zwischen deinen Schenkeln wackelt), ziehst du deine engen Shorts über deinen Hintern. Und das Geräusch von Gummi, das gegen straffe Haut schnappt, macht mich fertig. Es ist eine Symphonie. Blasser Hintern, enge Shorts, das Spiel deiner Schulterblätter, nasse schwarze Locken wie Gestrüpp, als du dir das T-Shirt überstreifst und der weiße Stoff über diese Einmannshow fällt wie ein Vorhang. Aber jede Show ist nur so gut wie sein Publikum. Und ich bin ein gutes Publikum. Mache aus diesem flüchtigen Moment eine Serenade in Blau, während du groß und schön vor dem Fernseher stehst.

„Interessant?“, fragst du.

„Hm?“, sage ich piepsig und räuspere mich. Ich konzentriere mich auf das Programm. Ein Mann, der Penispumpen verkauft. Großer Gott.

Wir sind verlegen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass wir es aus demselben Grund sind. Ich bin verlegen, weil ich mir vorstelle, deinen Penis in den Mund zu nehmen. Und du bist verlegen, weil du dich unten am Kamin aufgeführt hast wie ein Idiot.

Also legst du dich lang auf dein Bett und grübelst. Es stört dich nicht, dass der Fernseher läuft _(East Enders)_. Oder du weißt nicht, wie du das Wort an mich richten sollst. Schön, ein bisschen Verlegenheit steht dir ganz gut. Ich lasse dich schmoren.

Ich brauche ein wenig, um zu begreifen, dass dir die Angst, die dich dort draußen in Dewer’s Hollow gepackt hat, noch immer in den Knochen sitzt. Geplagt von meinen eigenen Dämonen, liege ich da und starre in die Dunkelheit. Nichts. Nur das Flirren und Fiepen der Nacht und die Vorstellung deines kantigen, nackten Körpers, den du (einfach so) mehr als Fantasie Wirklichkeit werden ließt. Und glaube mir, ich habe fantasiert. Aber meine Vorstellungskraft, verkümmert und verdorrt wie sie ist, reicht bei weitem nicht aus, um mir einen männlichen Körper mit all seinen Makeln vorzustellen. Einfallslos habe ich mir einen langweiligen Körper daherfantasiert, weich und wie in Milch gebadet, keine Ecken, keine Kanten, und ohne die ganzen Härchen, die hier und da aus deinen Poren sprießen. Ich wälze mich auf den Bauch und halte mich an mir selber fest. Erwache aus einem traumlosen Schlaf und horche in die Nacht. Da ist der Regen, der gegen die Scheiben klopft, ein Fahrzeug, das über den Kiesweg rollt und dessen Scheinwerfer flüchtig durch den Raum schweifen. Ein schwerer Wind in den Baumkronen. Und irgendwo durch den Nebel meines Bewusstseins dringt dein zittriger Atem.

„Sherlock“, flüstere ich unsicher. Nichts. Benommen stehe ich auf und schließe das Fenster. Es fällt krachend zurück in den Rahmen, so laut, dass unten auf dem Hof eine Katze durch den Lichtkegel einer trüben Straßenlaterne huscht. Doch du scheinst nicht zu erwachen aus deinem Fiebertraum.

Ich lege die Hand auf deine Schulter (sie ist warm, du schwitzt). Du murmelst etwas.

„Was?“, frage ich, als ich denke, dass du mit mir sprichst. Aber auch hier trügt mich meine Wahrnehmung. „Moriarty“, grunzt du jetzt ganz deutlich und krallst deine Faust ins Kissen. Du reagierst nicht auf mich und so wusele ich die Decke unter dir hervor (du hast dich im Schlaf aus ihr heraus gewälzt) und breite sie über deinem hageren Körper aus. Die Wärme scheint dich jäh zu beruhigen. Ich verharre einen Moment und betrachte dich. Deine Locken—wüst stehen sie in alle Richtungen, kleben hier und da in deinem Gesicht. Ich lasse mich dazu hinreißen, eine von ihr weg zu streichen, stelle dich mir mit kürzeren Haaren vor, aber auch hier lässt mich meine Fantasie im Stich.

„Nicht jetzt, John, wir haben einen Fall“, raunst du in die Kissen, während du in deiner schlafenden Pose verharrst. Ich schrecke zurück und halte dem Atem an. Könnte es sein?, denke ich und balle ungehalten meine Fäuste—dass ich mich gerade in dich verliebe? Hier in diesem rustikalen Hotelzimmer mit der schrulligen Tapete? John Watson? Verliebt? In einen Mann? Ich lache stumm. Hysterisch. In DIESEN Mann?

Harry sagt, sich zu verlieben ist eine bewusste Entscheidung. Du stehst vor einer Klippe und entscheidest, ob du dich von ihr herunterstürzt. Das Problem ist—wenn du erstmal fällst—wenn du dich in diesem Fall befindest, dann lässt es sich auch nicht mehr aufhalten.

Das ist ihre Sprache.

Nicht mehr aufhalten.

Das ist die Sprache der Liebe, sagt sie.

Ich rolle mit den Augen.

Wenn du nicht weißt, wovon ich spreche, dann warst du niemals verliebt.

Noch im Zug (du sitzt mir gegenüber und starrst gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster) greife ich zu meinem Handy und verfasse eine simple Nachricht an sie, die ich niemals abschicke.


	8. Die Schatzinsel

„Ich muss dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen.“

„Hm?“, brummst du, offensichtlich gerade eingeschlafen. Du reibst dir die Augen und atmest in die Dunkelheit. Die Digitalanzeige auf dem Nachtschrank zeigt in roten Ziffern an, dass es mitten in der Nacht ist.

„Sherl, es ist mitten in der Nacht“, faselst du müde, aber geduldig.

„Was ist denn jetzt so wichtig?“

„Ich—“, sage ich. Du hältst den Atem an und ich höre dich gebannt zur Decke schauen.

„Ich bin eigentlich nicht Peter Pan.“

Du stöhnst und kollabierst zurück in dein Kissen.

„Ist das so?“, nuschelst du schläfrig.

„Die Wahrheit ist“, sage ich gedankenvoll und lehne mich zu dir rüber. „Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich mich immer mehr als Pirat gesehen habe.“

Ich halte mich an deiner Schulter fest. Du schnaubst irgendetwas in dein Kissen, das klingt wie: _Ich hätte mich doch fürs Angeln entscheiden sollen,_ aber ich muss mich verhört haben.

***

Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach.

Bei Verdacht auf einen Hodentumor muss als erstes der betroffene Hoden operativ über einen Leistenschnitt freigelegt oder entfernt werden. Das nennt sich dann inguinale Semikastration.  
Es wird eine Gewebeprobe entnommen, die vom Pathologen mikroskopisch untersucht wird. Das nennt man dann Schnellschnittuntersuchung. Im Falle eines bösartigen Tumors muss der betroffene Hoden mit dem zugehörigen Samenstrang und Blutgefäßen komplett entfernt werden.

In meinem Fall handelt es sich um einen bösartigen Tumor.

In gleicher Narkose wird eine passende Hodenprothese eingelegt. Der stationäre Aufenthalt dauert circa vier bis fünf Tage. Damit nach der Operation kein Leistenbruch entsteht, sollte für vier Wochen keine sportliche Aktivität erfolgen. Inklusive Sex.

So verbringe ich Weihnachten. Schaue von meinem Krankenbett aus aus dem Fenster, sehe das Grau in Grau des Nachmittages, manchmal Schneegestöber oder Schneeregen. Es wird schnell dunkel. Höre die Sirenen von Paddington vorbeiheulen. Manchmal laut. Manchmal leise.

Du kommst, wann immer es geht. Setzt dich zu mir aufs Bett, hältst meine Hand, lächelst traurig. Du denkst ich merke es nicht—wie du zitterst, deine Mundwinkel, dein Atem, deine Hand. Dein Daumen, der fest über meinen Handrücken streicht. Du willst stark sein. Aber es ist alles nur Fassade.

Das ist nicht das Ende. Aber es fühlt sich an wie eins. Das Szenario. Die Kulisse. Die Akteure. Der Geruch von Hühnersuppe und Desinfektionsmittel. Der Tropf. Das Tropfen. Der leuchtende Weihnachtsbaum, der in einen Blumentopf passt und etwas schief auf dem Fensterbrett steht.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?“, frage ich, als du deinen gediegenen Herrenmantel ablegst und in deinem roten Weihnachtspulli vor mir stehst wie ein Junge vor dem Weihnachtsbaum.

„Es ist Weihnachten“, sagst du schulterzuckend und setzt dich zu mir auf das Krankenbett.

„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht sentimental“, raune ich in deinen Kuss.

Du schwitzt, stelle ich fest, als du meine Hand nimmst und nicht mehr klar ist, wer sich hier an wem festhält. Ich spiele verlegen mit deinen Fingern. Du trägst keinen Ring, aber du trägst deine Uhr. Braun und golden blitzt sie unter den Manschetten deines karierten Hemdes hervor. Heute bist du inkognito. Heute bist du nur John. Natürlich darfst du mich nicht behandeln. Nicht als Arzt. Und so wie deine Hände zittern, will ich das auch gar nicht. Ich will dich bei mir. Ich will, dass du den Kopf auf meine Brust legst, so wie du es jetzt tust. Ich will dich atmen hören. Stundenlange Konversationen mit dir führen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Mit dir lachen. Langweilige Brettspiele spielen. Für immer.

„Weißt du noch, unser erstes Date?“, nuschele ich, während mein Blick sich im rotblauen Geflacker des Weihnachtsbaums verliert.

„Jetzt wirst DU aber sentimental“, brummst du lachend in meine Brust.

„Du hast mich so angemacht, es war mir schon peinlich!“, sage ich nüchtern und du verfällst in dein albernes Kichern.

„Habe ich nicht“, sagst du entrüstet und schaust mich an, als ob ich schon tot wär.

Unser erstes Date war im Grunde genommen kein richtiges Date (was immer das auch ist—ein richtiges Date). Nicht offiziell, nicht rational und bewusst schon gar nicht. Dim Sum um zwei Uhr morgens in der Baker Street. Gedämpftes Licht. Romantisches Ambiente. Keine Gäste. Nur wir—völlig fehl am Platz und irgendwie doch nicht. In einer schummrigen Ecke hast du schräg da gehangen und mich müde angelächelt, während ich von einem Leben vor dir erzählte (Gab es das? Ein Leben vor dir?) und zum aller ersten Mal habe ich nur gesehen—aber nicht beobachtet. All das, was das bedeutet, dein schräger Kopf, die schweren Augenlider, das zufriedene Lächeln, es wurde mir erst hinterher klar. Was es bedeutet, wenn man danach in einem dunklen Flur steht und nur noch schwerfällig dummes Zeug redet, um sich nicht zu verabschieden. Wenn man sich nur noch auf die Lippen schaut und nicht mehr in die Augen. Ein irritierender Moment. Vielleicht hattest du zuviel Sake, dachte ich. Ja, das wird es sein, dachte ich mit einem warmen Gefühl im Magen. Und vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, hatte auch ich zuviel Sake. (Denn manchmal reicht ein Sake schon.)

Wann ich gewusst habe, was es bedeutet? Wenn man sich so verschlafen auf die Lippen schaut? Vielleicht die Nacht, in der du meine Wunde genäht hast? Ich kam mit blutiger Hand nach Hause und du standest in meinem Wohnzimmer. Erst nervös, dann besorgt. „Zeig mal her“, hast du sanft gesagt und ich die Luft scharf eingesogen.

„Schürhaken“, presse ich hervor.

„Was?“

„Abbey Grange!“

„Das muss genäht werden“, sagst du, ohne weiter auf meine fiebrigen Fragmente einzugehen.

Ich sitze sediert auf dem Sofa, vielleicht liegt es an diesem hypnagogischen Zustand, dass ich nicht sagen kann, ob ich träume oder wacher bin denn je.

„Das wird jetzt ein bisschen wehtun“, sagst du, aber es tut gar nicht weh. Es ist sogar ein bisschen romantisch. Du, ich, das ganze Blut. Du reinigst die Naht und wickelst einen Verband drum. Deine Finger sind warm und spröde und geschickt. An deinem linken Ringfinger glänzt ein Ring.

Und wie ein Idiot sitze ich da, meine Hand in deiner, und schaue benommen auf deine Lippen. Das bedeutet es also. Es bedeutet, dass ich dich küssen will. Jetzt und damals schon.

Ratlos sitzt du nun vor mir auf dem Sofatisch und starrst mir auf die Knie. Du weißt, dass du verloren hast, wenn du mich ansiehst. Du weißt, dass du mich jetzt entweder küssen oder sterben musst. Und einfach so, im Sog der Nacht, finden sich unsere Lippen. So als müsste es so sein. Mit der Frage, die wie Schwefel schwer im Raum hängt, warum es bisher nicht so war.

Daran muss ich mich erst noch gewöhnen. Deine Hände in meinen Haaren. Dein feuchter Atem auf meiner Haut, als du dich gegen mich stemmst und wir zusammen tiefer in die Couch sinken und sie uns schluckt wie eine sternenlose Nacht. Dein bebender Körper in meinem Bett.

Du kannst das alles intuitiv. Weißt wie du deine Beine unter meine schiebst, mein Gesicht greifst und tief Luft holst zwischen zwei atemlosen Küssen, während ich mich mit dir in den Laken suhle wie ein Ertrinkender. Der dumpfe, pulsierende Schmerz in meiner Hand einfach überschwemmt im Rausch der Nacht.

Irgendwo in den Kissen kriege ich deine schwitzige Hand zu fassen und schiebe sie zwischen uns. Du keuchst leise auf, als du zittrig nach meinem Glied fischst und es fest umschließt. Ich muss dich küssen. Sonst würdest du wahrscheinlich anfangen darüber nachzudenken. Und dann würdest du in Ohnmacht fallen, weil es dir so peinlich ist.

Also lasse ich dich meine Zähne spüren. Schmecke Blut, Salz und Algen. Grabe meine Finger in dein Fleisch. Durchgebogener Rücken. Entsetzliche Schreie. Ertaste jede Rippe. Jedes Haar. Jede Kerbe. Sauge die Luft scharf ein, dort wo ich bin, bis nichts mehr von dir übrig ist.

Und dann ist es Nacht. Und dann ist es Morgen. Und daran muss ich mich erst noch gewöhnen. Dass ich morgens aufwache und manchmal jemand daliegt (jetzt immer). Nackt und schön—bald auch angezogen (manchmal), aber immer schön.

Ich stehe auf. Nehme eine heiße Dusche. Ziehe einen dunkelblauen Anzug an. Die gewohnten Abläufe. Stehe in der Küche über eine Tageszeitung gebeugt, während ich darauf warte, dass das Teewasser kocht.

„Morgen.“

Deine Stimme, warm und heiser. Du bist in dein Laken gehüllt und stehst allzu tapsig in der Tür. Die Haare wüst. Kaugeräusche von Toby, der aus seinem Blechnapf frisst. Madonna leise aus dem Radio. (Ich weiß jetzt, wer Madonna ist.)

Das Brot springt aus dem Toaster. Es riecht verbrannt.

„Toast?“, frage ich und lächle gekonnt. Du schaust irritiert.

_(Tropical the island breeze…)_

„Zeig mal“, sagst du unbeeindruckt und nimmst meine Hand.

„Hast du Schmerzen?“, fragst du und streichst über den Verband. „Setz dich mal.“

_(All of nature wild and free…)_

Du löst den Verband und inspizierst die Naht. Das Tuch rutscht dir von der linken Schulter und während du nackter Doktor spielst, tanzt mein Blick glasig über die Kriegsnarbe, die Rötungen und Bissspuren und all dem, was ich letzte Nacht mit dir angestellt habe.

_(This is where I long to be…)_

„Sieht gut aus“, brummst du und dein goldener Ehering glänzt im gleißenden Licht der Wintermorgensonne.

_(La isla bonita…)_

 

„Hast du Schmerzen?“

„Hm?“

Du schaust mich mit flackernden Augen an. Besorgt. Meine Hand in deinem warmen Schoß.

„Es geht“, brumme ich. „Wenn du mich nicht zu sehr auf touren bringst.“ Wir lächeln uns an und versinken im traurigen Blick des anderen.

„Oh, das hat Henry mir für dich mitgegeben“, du nimmst das zusammengefaltete Blatt Papier, das du auf den Nachttisch gelegt hast. Ich nehme es mit der Hand, aus der mir der Schlauch für den Tropf hängt, und entfalte es kränklich. „Was ist das?“, frage ich, als die bunten Farben vor meinen Augen verschwimmen.

„Das bist du. Als Peter Pan schätze ich“, erklärst du amüsiert und ich hänge ein paar Gedanken nach.

„Wo ist er?“, frage ich. „Er liegt mit Fieber im Bett“, sagst du. „Mrs. Hudson ist bei ihm.“

Wir ziehen an ein paar Weihnachtscrackern und setzen uns die Papierkronen auf den Kopf (ich muss nicht sagen, was für ein Bild das gibt). Lachen ein bisschen. Streicheln uns. Starren nur so vor uns hin.

Dann stehst du kurz auf und holst etwas aus deiner Ledertasche.

„Ich ähm“, beginnst du, als du dich mit der schmalen Schachtel in der Hand zu mir setzt. Sie ist geschmackvoll verpackt. Mit ihrem dunkelblauen Papier und der kupferfarbenen Schleife bietet sie einen leisen Kontrast zu deinem verschnörkelten Weihnachtspulli.

„Ich habe hier etwas für dich“, sagst du endlich und reichst mir das Geschenk.

„John“, sage ich und nehme es entgegen. Nach so vielen Jahren noch immer so verlegen.

„Mach es auf“, forderst du mit glasigen Augen und lachst dabei.

„Ist es—“, sage ich mit ungeschickten Fingern das Päckchen öffnend. „Eine Uhr?“, sage ich und inspiziere das schlichte Modell. Schwarzes Armband, römisches Ziffernblatt. Es wiegt schwer.

„Dreh sie mal um“, gibst du mir leise Anweisungen. Ich drehe sie und im matten Licht der Bettbeleuchtung lese ich eingraviert in klassischem Silber:

 

_The Game Is Never Over_

_John_

_xxx_

 

„John, ich weiß nicht, was ich“, stammele ich. Ich war darauf vorbereitet seit ich dich vor ein paar Tagen aus dem Mappin & Webb Laden habe huschen sehen.

Ich bin auf offener Straße in dich rein gerannt und habe es wie einen Zufall aussehen lassen. Du ganz verlegen deinen Einkauf vertuschend. _Du hier? – Ja! – Und du auch!_ Anschließend habe ich meine Hand in deine gleiten lassen und bin mit dir durch die Einkaufsstraßen geschlendert. Vorbei am Waterstones und all den Läden. Einer Tafel vor einem Café, die uns mit weißer Kreide fragte: _Could this be love?_

Ich schlucke schwer, du hilfst mir die Uhr umzulegen, als mir klar wird, dass ich im Grunde auf gar nichts vorbereitet war.

„Ich hab gar nichts für dich. Also, nicht hier.“

„Musst du doch nicht“, sagst du mit einem Lächeln, das mir ins Fleisch schneidet. Dann senkst du den Kopf und starrst auf deine Knie.

„Bleib einfach bei mir, okay?“, sagst du und krallst deine feuchtwarme Hand fester in meine.

Keine Kraft dir zu widersprechen lehne ich mich benommen zurück in die Kissen. „Okay“, sage ich und lächle müde. Du sitzt mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und bekommst nicht mit, wie ein flüchtiger Schneeregen über das Land fegt. Sitzt nur da und lässt den Kopf hängen. Deine runde, kraftlose Silhouette erinnert mich an jemanden, den ich mal kannte.

„Sind das da Rehntiere auf deinem Pullover?“, frage ich. Und wie aus düsteren Gedanken gerissen, schreckst du auf und zupfst dir an deinem Pulli. „Wie? Ja!“, sagst du dabei orientierungslos und ich lache dich ein bisschen aus.

Eine schöne kleine Tradition, die wir da haben. Jeder Weihnachtsabend. Nur wir zwei. Aus der Not heraus entstanden und jetzt so liebevoll von dir bewahrt.

„Können wir jemals ein normales Weihnachtsfest verbringen?“, schnaubst du jetzt und streichst mir die matten Locken aus der Stirn. „Ohne dass du deine ganze Familie narkotisierst, oder irgendwas in die Luft jagst, oder...“

„Im Krankenhaus liegst und stirbst?“

Du verziehst das Gesicht zu etwas, das ein Lächeln werden soll, aber dann einbricht und sich verliert in eine Grimasse des Schmerzes.

„Ach komm schon“, sage ich und ziehe dich in meine Arme. Du weinst ein bisschen.

„Alles andere wäre ja langweilig“, säusele ich in deine Haare und du kicherst feucht in mein Patientenhemd.

***

Ich werde wach, als die Schwester meinen Tropf wechselt und mir Kühlakkus ans Fußende legt.

„Wir werden jetzt Ihren Verband abnehmen und nach Ihren Nähten sehen, Mr. Holmes“, sagt Dr. Culverton Smith unter buschigen rotblonden Augenbrauen in die Krankenakte spähend. Sein Blick ist konzentriert und sein Doppelkinn legt sich in Falten dabei. Aus dieser Perspektive habe ich eine gute Sicht auf seinen kahlen Kopf. Kreisrunder Haarausfall. Das wünscht man nichtmal seinen ärgsten Feinden. (Er ist der beste Mann, sagst du. Du bist der beste Mann, sage ich.)

Ich grunze und lasse es über mich ergehen. Als er fertig ist, reißt die stämmige Schwester das Fenster auf und sagt, ich solle mich gut zudecken. Mit zackigen Handgriffen packt sie ihren Kram zusammen und wünscht mir frohe Weihnachten. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich ein Einzelzimmer bekomme. Also immerhin das.

Mein Frühstück steht noch immer unangetastet auf der Ablage neben dem Bett. Ich nehme einen Schluck kalten Pfefferminztee und spucke ihn zurück in die Tasse.

 _Halte durch-_ SMS von dir.

_Ich liebe dich._

_Ich denk an dich._

_Denk bloß nicht, dass ich die Brandflecken an der Decke nicht bemerkt hätte. Xxx_

Ich muss schmunzeln. Manchmal bist du so einfach, John Watson.

Ich schicke das als Textnachricht und lege das Smartphone erschöpft bei Seite.

Auf dem Nachttisch steht eine kleine schmucklose Papiertüte, die ich erst jetzt bemerke. Müde lese ich die beiliegende Karte. Sie zeigt einen Hund mit einem Geweih auf dem Kopf.

_Ich hoffe, Sie sind bald wieder der alte._   
_Stanley_

Darunter seine Nummer.

Ich verschiebe den Mund und ziehe ein Buch aus der Tüte. Edgar Allen Poe. Eine Erstausgabe. Ich blättere darin herum. _Der Mann in der Menge._ Was für ein Fuchs, dieser Stanley. Was für ein Fuchs!

Ich nehme einen von den Kühlakkus und lege sie mir in den Schritt (dies sind nicht die Momente, auf die ich stolz bin). Schließlich döse ich weg. Falle in jenen schummrigen Zustand, wenn du trotzdem mitbekommst, wie das Weiß des Tages in verwaschenes Grau wechselt, und Stimmen und Sirenen zu einem Strudel werden, den du für einen Traum hältst.

Ich wache auf, als es barsch an der Tür klopft.

„Sherlock _fucking_ Holmes, so wahr ich hier stehe!“

Ich schlucke, als er vor mir steht wie ein Schrank.

„Na wenn das nicht der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht ist!“, stelle ich nüchtern fest und richte mich behäbig auf.

Er lacht und fährt sich durch dieselbe schmierige dunkle Haartolle, die er schon früher trug. Inzwischen etwas silbriger.

Er legt ein paar Blumen auf den Nachttisch des leeren Bettes neben mir. Weiße Nelken. Ich zische abtuend.

„Was willst du hier?“, brumme ich.

„Nanana, begrüßt man so einen alten Freund?“, er legt den Mantel auf das leere Bett und beugt sich über mich. „Wie in alten Zeiten, nicht?“ Er küsst mich auf den Mundwinkel. Es ist zwanzig Jahre her, dass ich diese Lippen das letzte Mal gespürt habe. Kalt und wodkagetränkt.

„Du, ich, ein Krankenzimmer! So hat alles angefangen!“

Er läuft sinnierend durch den Raum. Die Hände in die Hosentaschen seines aristokratischen Nadelsteifenanzugs geschoben. So war er schon immer.

„Was ist passiert? Hast du dich schon wieder von einem Hund beißen lassen?“

„Es erstaunt mich, dass Mycroft es dir nicht erzählt hat.“

Er schaut einen Moment irritiert, dann lacht er abtuend.

„Oh, ich bitte dich, du schmeckst nach abgestandenem Whiskey und den Geruch teurer Zigarren, der in deinem Anzug sitzt, kann ich bis hier her riechen. Du warst ganz eindeutig bei Mycroft.“

„Ach, Sherlock, du und deine Fähigkeiten. Damit beeindruckst du doch nur noch kleine Kinder!“

Er schlendert zu meiner Krankenakte und sieht sie sich durch. Verzieht anteilnehmend das Gesicht.

„Oh, Sherlock. Das ist gar nicht gut.“

„Ach komm schon, Victor! Du bist doch nicht hier, um über die guten alte Zeiten zu plaudern!“

Und irgendwie wische ich ihm mit diesem Worten sein süffisantes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht.

„Nein!“, sagt er knapp und hängt die Krankenakte zurück ans Bett. „Ich bin hier, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.“

„Nach dem Rechten?“

„Oh Sherlock, hast du es immer noch nicht durchblickt?“

„Durchblickt?“

Er zieht ungerührt sein Smartphone aus der Innentasche seines schmalen Sakkos und öffnet irgendeine Datei darauf, bevor er trocken zitiert:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Armitage,_

_bitte Sie umgehend, sich mit mir in Sachen Mary Watson in Verbindung zu setzen._

_Ihr ergebener_

„Sherlock Holmes“, sage ich simultan, als es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen fällt.

Victor verzieht das Gesicht und lässt das Handy zurück in die Innentasche gleiten. Ratlos schauen wir uns an.

„So ist es“, sagt er, als mich der Augenblick der Erkenntnis durchbohrt wie ein Pfeil.

„Du“, sage ich schwach atmend. „Bist Marys Bruder?“

 _Ihr seid wie der gute und der böse Superman,_ hat Mycroft immer gesagt. _Ihr zerstört euch gegenseitig._

Nannte ihn meinen bösen Zwilling. Ich dachte, er hätte etwas gegen die Natur unserer Beziehung. Stellte sich heraus, dass er nur etwas gegen die Beziehung als solche hatte.

„Ich bin zurück nach Australien gegangen, um die Geschäfte meines Vaters zu übernehmen“, leiert er herunter, als würde er die Geschichte eines belanglosen Films nacherzählen. „Dieses Wetter draußen“, murmelt er jetzt und stiert durch die Jalousie. „Erinnert mich an unsere Fahrt im Transsib. Weißt du noch? Wir haben Papirossy geraucht und baltischen Tee* getrunken.“ Seine Augen funkeln, als er das sagt. „Großer Gott, wir wären fast drauf gegangen!“

„Gute alte Zeit“, murmele ich.

SMS von Mycroft: Tut mir leid.

„Wie man so hört, hast du dir jetzt ein Schoßhündchen zugelegt.“

Ich mache ein trotziges Geräusch.

„Henrys Vater. Nicht schlecht.“

Ich balle meine Fäuste.

„Interessant, nicht? Wie das Schicksal so spielt!“ Er setzt sich zu mir auf die Bettkante und stiert mir in die Augen.

„Wenn du ihn ihm wegnimmst, dann werde ich dich töten!“, presse ich kalt hervor.

„Töten!“, er lacht. „Das scheint ja neuerdings deine Spezialität zu sein!“

Unangenehme Pause, in der ich mich schnaufen höre. Dieser spitze Kehlkopf, der da in seinem Hals rauf und runtertanzt beim Sprechen. Zu wissen, wie er sich anfühlt unter meinen knochigen Fingern, ist Strafe genug.

„Nein, ehrlich, Sherlock! Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ihn irgendjemandem wegnehmen will! Ich will ihn beschützen!“

„Wovor?“

Sein Blick verfinstert sich.

„Du weißt, wovor!“

„Moriarty! Er ist hinter ihm her!“, lese ich es ihm laut von den Augen ab. „Warum?“

Victor sagt nichts, er stiert nur mit seinen grünen Seetangaugen in die meinen.

„Er holt sich ihren Erstgeborenen“, murmelt er unheilvoll.

Eine burschikose Schwester fährt mit dem Rücken zu uns einen Speisewagen rein, dass es nur so scheppert, und bringt das Mittagessen.

„Was denkst du, warum er bei dir ist?“, sagt Victor leise und beugt sich zu mir runter. Es ist keine Frage, auf die ich antworten soll. „Es gibt keinen sichereren Ort!“

„Es war deine Idee!“, murmele ich heiser. Victor lächelt. Zum ersten Mal meint er es ernst.

„Ich komme später wieder“, sagt er und streicht mir eine Locke aus der Stirn. Beinahe sanft, bevor er seinen Mantel greift und zur Tür hinaus stolziert.

Ich atme aus wie nach einem Dauerlauf. Die Schwester schließt das Fenster und zieht die Gardinen zu, was eigenartig genug ist. Dann geht sie zur Tür und schmeißt sie ins Schloss.

„Sagen Sie, Mr. Holmes, muss ich eifersüchtig sein?“

Er bemüht sich nicht mal seine Stimme zu verstellen. Stattdessen zieht er sich die fusselige Perücke vom Kopf und stiert mit in seinem albernen Schwesternkittel in die Augen. Ein mephistophelisches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, als er sagt:

„Hast du mich vermisst!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baltischer Tee = ein Cocktail, der sich zusammensetzt aus einem Wasserglas Wodka und einer Messerspitze Kokain
> 
> PS Noch jemand außer mir, der sich Matthew Goode als Victor Trevor vorstellen kann?  
> http://papirossy.tumblr.com/post/107600178906/victor-trevor


	9. Intermezzo: What a Night

Unser Leben ist voller Momente.

Als du mir in den Nacken greifst und ich zurückschrecke. Du mich anschaust, so als wolltest du sagen: ist schon in Ordnung. Das bin nur ich.

Und wie es plötzlich ganz still wird, wenn man sich dann zum ersten Mal küsst. (Es ist nicht wirklich das erste Mal, aber es fühlt sich an wie eins.)

Als unser erster Sex nichts ist als heißes Gefasel in der Nacht: so? ist es okay so?

Als wir uns danach gegenüber liegen (nackt und schön) und du so schuldbewusst schaust, als wolltest du sagen: ja, das bin ich.

Und als ich dich dann auf meinen nackten Körper ziehe und wir uns nur so anlächeln, so als wollten wir uns sagen: ja! Ja, das sind wir.

 

Wir haben keinen Jahrestag. Wir haben nur diese ersten Momente. Unserer Beziehung ist kein Zeitstrahl. Keine Reise von A nach B. Sie ist ein Strudel. Ein Möbiusband. Der Anfang ist das Ende und das Ende der Anfang. Und wieder von vorn.

Man könnte sagen, wir sind seit fünf Jahren fest zusammen. Vielleicht seit dem Moment, da du deinen Seesack bei mir auf den Fußboden hast gleiten lassen. Vielleicht seit du einen Blick in den Kühlschrank geworfen und gesagt hast: Ganz schön viel Camembert für jemanden, der keinen Camembert mag! (Meine dummen Versuche den Kühlschrank aufzufüllen.) Oder seit du auf der Baker Street deine Arme um mich geschlungen und wir wie ein betrunkenes Liebespaar in die Turners gelaufen sind (sie sind nicht wirklich die _Turners_ , genau genommen sind sie es erst seit: _Bei Mrs. Turner nebenan wohnen sogar zwei, die sind verheiratet._ Gute alte Mrs. Hudson. Mit zwei meinte sie zwei Schwule. Offenkundig.)

Du hast das Reden übernommen.

_Wir—Wir sind jetzt ein Paar._   
_Kommt—doch mal zum Essen vorbei._

„Wir sind jetzt ein Paar!“, äffe ich dich hinterher nach! „Kommt doch mal zum Essen vorbei! Was wolltest du ihnen damit sagen? _Wir sind jetzt auch schwul. Lasst uns eine große schwule Familie sein!, ?“_

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe! Was hätte ich sagen sollen!“

„Nichts?“

So zanken wir uns auf dem Weg die Straße runter. Der Anfang ist das Ende und das Ende der Anfang.

Und wieder von vorn.

Ein paar Jahre vorgespult und ich sehe dich zur Tür rausgehen.

Ich bin zu diesem Zeitpunkt depressiv. Du sagst, du hältst das nicht mehr aus.

„Könntest du mal eine Sekunde aufhören den Hund zu füttern!“, rufst du von der Tür aus in die Küche. Ich schlurfe barfuß zu dir ins Wohnzimmer. Deine Augen flackern.

„Vielleicht tut es uns ganz gut, wenn ich ein paar Tage bei Stamford übernachte.“

Du forschst in meinen Augen. Ich bin müde, John, ich bin so müde. Bitte bleib.

—war alles, was ich hätte sagen müssen, und alles, was ich nicht sagen konnte.

Also gehst du. Und ich bleibe zurück, stehe dümmlich da in meinem Morgenrock und der Dose Hundefutter in der Hand. Ratlos. Diese Wohnung ist wie ein ausgehöhltes Organ ohne dich! ICH bin wie ein ausgehöhltes Organ ohne dich!

 

Du hast mit einer Frau geschlafen. Wir sind zu diesem Zeitpunkt getrennt. Danach hast du eine Stunde am Südufer der Themse gesessen und im gleißenden Licht der Wintermorgensonne geheult. Du rufst mich von dort aus an und erzählst es mir.

_Es hat mir nichts bedeutet. Es war furchtbar, sagst du und zitterst. Ich kann dich zittern hören._

_Ist doch nur Sex, J_ ohn, sage ich. Verstimmt, aber nicht verzweifelt.

„Wenn du“, schluchzt du und verschluckst dich an deinen Worten. „Wenn du mir so was antun würdest—Ich schwör dir, Sherlock—“, mehr sagst du nicht, weil du Angst hast.

„John, wenn es dich nach einer Frau verlangt, dann gibt es nichts, das ich dagegen tun kann. Statistisch gesehen—“

„Ich scheiß auf die Statistik!“, brüllst du und ich stelle mir vor, wie ein paar Nebelkrähen aus den kahlen Baumkronen flattern.

„Ich will dich, du Idiot! NUR dich!“

 

Das liegt jetzt ein paar Jahre zurück. Ich habe im Bett gelegen und mich dir mit einer Frau vorgestellt. Vielleicht deiner Sprechstundenhilfe. Vielleicht einer Fremden von der Supermarktkasse. Vielleicht einer aus dem Pub—sie machen dir ja alle schöne Augen. Du hast dieses Allure, ob du willst oder nicht. Dein lüsterner Körper zwischen ihren bebenden Schenkeln. Deine zittrigen Finger überall. Heiserer, fieberhafter Atem. Es muss schnell gehen. Vielleicht auf der Rückbank eines Autos, die Scheiben beschlagen, den Slip bei Seite geschoben und dein hartes Teil in ihre feuchte Möse gestoßen. Einfach so. Zu Hause! Ist es das, was du vermisst? Dieses zu Hause sein? Zwischen bebenden Muskeln und zittrigem Verlangen?

All das stelle ich mir vor. Doch statt zu weinen, mache ich es mir selbst. Und dann weine ich. Ein bisschen.

Du sagst, sie war da—als du es nicht warst.

Ich sage, ist das meine Strafe dafür, dass ich krank bin?

Nein, sagst du. Hilflos. Aber es ist nun mal wie es ist.

***

John—

Die meisten sagen, Weihnachten allein zu verbringen wäre das Schlimmste. Aber wer das sagt, hat noch keinen Neujahrsabend so wie ich verbracht.

In meiner Not habe ich die Einladung von Molly und Lestrade angenommen. Ich hatte keine besondere Lust drauf, aber die Aussicht, in Stamfords verkramter Bude, die nach alten Socken und Bier riecht, rumzusitzen und Salzstangen zu essen, während ich mir den Mr. Bean Re-run im Fernsehen gebe, schien mir an diesem Abend schlimmer als der Tod.

Also habe ich eine heiße Dusche genommen, mir ein kaffeefarbenes Seidenhemd in die Hose gestopft und mit militärischer Sorgfalt die Haare frisiert. Ich rücke die Uhr an meinem Handgelenk gerade und werde einen Moment sentimental. Ich schlucke. Auf ins Gefecht, denke ich und sprühe mir ein herbes Eau de Toilette an den Hals. So stehe ich vor dem Spiegel und betrachte mich ausdruckslos. Keine Ahnung, wen ich mit dieser Aufmachung beeindrucken will. Vielleicht mich selbst. Doch statt wie ein attraktiver Mann, fühle ich mich wie ein Idiot in einem Kostüm.

Ich drücke die Klingel eines schmalen Reihenhauses in South Kensington. Es ist Molly, die öffnet. Sie lächelt warm und hält ein Glas Wein in ihrer manikürten Hand. Sie hat sich zurechtgemacht. Eine zweifache Mutter nutzt jede Gelegenheit, sich herauszuputzen. Dies soll nicht abwertend klingen. Sie sieht umwerfend aus in ihrem schwarzen Satinkleid und dem feurigroten Lippenstift.

„John!“, sagt sie überrascht. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du kommst. Nach allem, was—, nach dem—“

„Schon gut, Molly“, sage ich und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Gute Molly. Trotz ihrer aufreizenden Aufmachung ist sie immer noch das Mädchen mit dem Laborkittel, das hoffnungslos in Sherl—

Durch den Flur werfe ich einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer und über ein paar Köpfe hinweg sehe ich dich etwas verloren am Fenster stehen. Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Ich halte den Atem an.

„Leg doch deinen Mantel ab, John, ich nehme dir mal die Flasche ab.“

Molly nimmt mir die Flasche Wein aus der Hand, die ich mitgebracht habe, und faselt in einem fort.

„Es sind schon alle da. Wir machen Raclette und spielen Scharade.“

„Ich kann nicht“, sage ich mein Blick auf dem Mann im Wohnzimmer gerichtet. Molly kurz irritiert, dann überfordert.

„Ist es weil? Oh, verdammt...“, sagt sie. „Ich hab ihn eingeladen, er war so traurig. Ich wusste nicht, dass Greg dich auch gefragt hat. Wir dachten keiner von euch würde kommen, um ehrlich zu sein.“

Aus dem Wohnzimmer dringen Stimmen und Gelächter und immer wieder dein Blick. Du lachst nicht. Du stehst nur da und siehst gut aus. Was musst du auch so verdammt gut aussehen!

„Schon gut“, sage ich und fange mich wieder. Ich ringe mir ein höfliches Lächeln ab.

„Du siehst gut aus“, sagt sie sanft.

„Danke“, sage ich.

Ich balle meine Faust, als ich ins Wohnzimmer trete. Dankbar, um all die Menschen zwischen uns. Das Herz, das mir bis zum Hals schlägt. Greg, der mir ein kühles Bier in die Hand drückt. Ich lächle mechanisch. Werfe dir verlegene Blicke zu. Du lehnst am Regal und hältst dich an einem Glas Wein fest.

Anderson, der vor dem Kamin den Hampelmann gibt, und wir alle sind ihm dankbar dafür.

Und so wie der Rauch immer zu den Nichtrauchern zieht, belagern dich die Kinder des Hauses, angezogen wie kleine Erwachsene, und erobern dich wie eine alte Burg. Matilda*, die ihre kleine Hand in deine schiebt und an dir zerrt. Du scheinst aus einem Traum zu erwachen und wendest dich ihr zu. Du bist gut mit Kindern, auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst. Und bevor ich es mich versehe, klettert George in Piratenhelm auf deinen Schoß und zeigt dir seinen Lieblingsdinosaurier. Sowas machen Kinder. Wenn sie dich gern haben, zeigen sie dir ihr Spielzeug. Ich lächle traurig. Ich glaube, ich will dich zurück. Sehr sogar.

Enthusiastisch spüle ich meinen Entschluss mit einem großen Schluck Bier herunter. Wische mir mit dem Handrücken den Schaum vom Mund und platze in die Runde wie ein Rumpelstilzchen auf Speed. Schüttele Hände, mache Sprüche, zeige mit Zeigefingern auf Leute, die ich von weitem sehe. Eine gute Scharade, die ich da hinlege. Der Mann mit dem blutenden Herz. Und keiner kommt auf die Antwort.

Außer dir. Du durchschaust mich sofort. Aber wie könntest du auch nicht. Zwei Irre in einem Raum erkennen sich immer gegenseitig.

Schwierig wird es erst, als sich Pärchen bilden und verschmust auf den Sofas sitzen, während Anderson und Sally _What are you doing New Year’s Eve?_ zum Besten geben. Anderson, der mit einer Ukulele auf einem gepolsterten Hocker vor dem Kamin sitzt und Sally, die sich mit einem Glas Wein an ihn randrückt und seinen fusseligen Bart krault, während sie singen:

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight,_   
_When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night…_

 

Es sollte witzig gemeint sein und einige lachen auch, wenn Anderson Grimassen schneidet, aber eigentlich ist es schrecklich ergreifend. Ich lehne in Gedanken versunken gegen den Türrahmen und schaue mit glasigem Blick zu dir rüber. Du tust das gleiche. Dunkler Lockenschopf, traurige Augen, Rotweinlippen. Ich sehe dich und denke, das ist mein Mann! Und gleichzeitig strecke ich jeden Morgen meine Hand nach dir aus und fasse ins Leere.

„Alles okay, Kumpel?“, flüstert mir Greg vorm Buffet zu, als meine Fassade zu bröckeln beginnt. „Ja, ja“, sage ich und stopfe mich mit Häppchen voll.

Ich schiebe mir noch einen Käse-Weintrauben-Spieß in den Mund und drehe mich um, renne direkt in deine Brust.

„Oh Gott, entschuldige“, sage ich übertrieben hilflos. Bleibe einen Moment kleben an deinem herben Geruch. Ein bisschen Eau de Toilette, ein bisschen Whiskey, ein bisschen Du.

„Nicht nötig, dass du hier den Clown gibst“, raunst du in mein Ohr.

Meine Augen müssen flackern in dem schummrigen Licht, so wie ich dich anstarre.

Es ist etwas völlig anderes mit einem Mann zu schlafen—das spröde Kinn, die harten Bauchmuskeln. Und ich bin süchtig danach. Mir das Kinn aufzukratzen, mich an deinen Knochen zu stoßen, den sauren Duft deines Geschlechts zu inhalieren, mich zu reiben und zu schaben an diesem harten, sehnigen Körper, der kaum mehr ist als Haut und Muskeln und Kraft. Kraft, mich auf die Seite zu werfen und mich zum schreien, lachen und weinen zu bringen, alles gleichzeitig, bis mir die Tränen aus den Augen laufen und ich hilflos, wie eine Frau in den Wehen, nach Luft japse.

„Stimmt“, sage ich tapfer. „Dafür haben wir ja dich!“

Es ist wie in einem Film. Wir starren uns in die Augen und alles andere verschwimmt. Geräusche, Zeit und Stimmen, die sich in einem Nebel verlieren und aufzulösen scheinen.

Klimpernde Gläser und Gelächter, Mollys Stimme, die Matildas Namen ruft, das alles dringt zu uns hindurch wie Speere, die man nach uns wirft.

„Du siehst gut aus“, sagst du, als keiner von uns beiden unseren Stare-Off gewinnt.

„Du auch“, sage ich standhaft und vergrabe die schwitzige Hand tief in der Tasche meiner schwarzen Anzughose. Ich hoffe, damit wenigstens nonchalant zu wirken.

Du lächelst traurig und mein Blick wandert in den Ausschnitt, den der offenstehende Knopf deines schwarzen Seidenhemdes bildet. Klassisch und schön. So bist du. Blasse Haut, kantige Knochen, dein langer Hals. Und ich schätze damit hätten wir beide verloren.

„Na dann“, sagst du und leitest somit das Ende von etwas ein, von dem ich gehofft hatte, dass es gerade erst begonnen hat. Damit gehst du zur Tür hinaus in den Flur und ich falle in mir zusammen wir ein Kartenhaus. Frustriert und leer stürze ich den Rest meines Rotweins herunter und torkele kurz nach dir in den Flur, um die Toilette aufzusuchen.

„Du gehst?“, sage ich bestürzt, als ich sehe, wie du dir Schal und Mantel anlegst.

„Ja, das ist nichts für mich“, sagst du und bindest eine Schlaufe in deinen Schal.

„Aber ich“, lalle ich verzweifelt und greife das Ende deines Schals, fühle seinen Stoff mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, als würde es mich dir näher bringen. Es ist der kornblumenblaue Kaschmirschal, den ich dir geschenkt hab. Immer etwas wärmer und immer etwas weicher als all die anderen Schals aus deiner Kollektion. Du trägst ihn nur zu besonderen Anlässen. Oder wenn du traurig bist. „Es ist doch gleich Mitternacht“, sage ich hilflos. Aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus ist bereits einiges an Aufruhr zu vernehmen. Leute, die aufstehen, das Geklimper von Gläsern, als der Sekt eingegossen wird. Du schaust mich lange an, so als wolltest du sagen: was spielt das noch für eine Rolle, John. Aber stattdessen sagst du:

„Mach’s gut, John.“

Ich lehne mich einen Augenblick in eine Berührung, die ich niemals empfange, als du die Tür öffnest und ein Schwall frischer Luft durch den Flur fegt, und der sofort wieder versiegt, als sie krachend ins Schloss fällt.

Nein.

Ich stehe da und halte mich traurig an meinem Glas fest. Trotte zurück ins Wohnzimmer und schaue in lachende Gesichter, die alle auch fremde Gesichter sind. Leere Gesichter, für die es sich nicht zu sterben lohnt... Sie beginnen einen Countdown herunterzuzählen. In ihren Augen flimmert bereits die altbewährte Melodie. Should all acquaintance be forgot… Und jede Zahl ist wie ein Stich in eine Voodoo-Puppe, deren Schmerz ich empfange.

_Zehn!_

Greg, der mein leeres Glas nimmt und es durch ein volles Glas Sekt ersetzt.

_Neun!_

„Wo ist Sherlock?“

_Acht!_

„Gegangen.“

_Sieben!_

„Entschuldigung“, sage ich im Taumel meiner Gefühle und drücke ihm das Kristallglas zurück in die Hand.

„Ich muss gehen!“, sage ich mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und das letzte, was ich sehe, ist sein latent amüsierter Gesichtsausdruck, bevor ich den Flur runter taumele und ohne Schal und Mantel in die Nacht hinaus stürme. Ich haste auf die Straße und schaue panisch in alle Richtungen. Kleine Wölkchen, die stoßweise meinen Mund verlassen und ins Dunkel der Nacht steigen. Die Hauptstraße ist kaum befahren, kein Taxi weit und breit. Du musst die Straße Richtung Baker Street herunter gelaufen sein.

„Sherlock“, murmele ich, als ich am Ende meiner Sicht eine schmale Silhouette mit wehendem Mantel ausmache. Einsam und würdevoll im trüben Schein der Straßenlaternen.

In meinem Kopf der Countdown, während ich die Cromwell Road herunterlaufe wie ein Irrer.

_Drei!_

Vorbei am Natural History Museum, das groß und unheilvoll in den dunklen Nachthimmel ragt. Du bist weiter weg als ich dachte.

_Zwei!_

„Sherlock!“

_Eins!_

Du drehst dich um und schaust mich irritiert an. Von irgendwoher ein schwerer Glockenschlag.

„John?“, sagst du und es klingt wie eine Frage. Ich mache ein wimmerndes Geräusch, als ich etwas hätte sagen sollen. Die Menschen halten den Atem an. Und ich schlinge meine Arme um dich und ersticke mein Lachen in deinem Kuss. Ich will nicht mehr atmen. Atmen ist langweilig!

„Ist dir nicht kalt“, murmelst du und dein Atem schlägt warm gegen mein Gesicht. Du reibst meinen Rücken, deine starken, beschützenden Hände auf meinen Schulterblättern. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut, aber nicht von der Kälte.

„Nein“, lache ich und meine Wangen glühen und schmerzen vor Glück, seit ich grinse wie ein Idiot.

„Hey“, hauche ich und wühle in deinen Haaren.

„Hey!“

Alles noch ein bisschen unbeholfen. Schon wieder.

„Ich geh kurz meine Sachen holen, okay?“

„Okay.“

„Wartest du?“

„Ja.“

Ein surrealer Dialog, den wir da führen.

Und du wartest. Ein irres Gefühl. Es regnet ein bisschen, als ich die Straße zurück zu dir laufe. Tauwetter. Von Marquisen und Dachrinnen rinnt geschmolzener Schnee und plätschert lautstark auf den Bürgersteig. Vermischt sich mit dem Klackern meiner Absätze auf dem schimmernden Pflasterstein. Ich ziehe den Trenchcoat eng um mich und laufe zügig, aber nicht mehr wie ein Wahnsinniger. Ich grinse und es ist ein bisschen peinlich. Aber es gibt nichts Schöneres, als einen Mann, der im Regen steht und auf dich wartet.

Ich trete vor dich und eisiger Regen tropft auf Marquisen, rinnt von Dächern und fällt uns kalt und nass in den Nacken, als ich störrisch schniefe und sage: „Es ist kalt, es ist nass—“

„Und?“, sagst du die Hände hinter deinem Rücken verschränkt, tatenlos grinsend. Inzwischen muss ich dich anhimmeln wie ein Mädchen seine One Direction-Poster.

„Bring mich nach Hause, Sherlock Holmes!“, sage ich und schaue dir fest in die Augen.

„Nagut“, sagst du sanft und zusammen gehen wir die Straße runter, verlegen nebeneinander herlaufend, dem Regen trotzend.

„Über diesen Trenchcoat müssen wir allerdings noch mal reden“, sagst du mit belegter Stimme.

„Was soll das heißen? Gefällt er dir nicht?“

Ich schaue an mir herunter, greife mit den Fäusten ins Revers.

„Mmmh“, machst du und verziehst das Gesicht. „Ein bisschen zu sehr Grundschullehrer, zu wenig John Watson.“

„Grundschullehrer!“, sage ich empört.

„Ich probiere mich halt aus, was ist falsch daran“, sage ich. Und so zanken wir uns weiter auf dem Weg die Straße runter, bis wir schweigend die Royal Albert Hall passieren und betrunkene Menschen in Fracks unseren Weg kreuzen. Sie prosten uns lachend zu.

„Sherlock?“, sage ich irgendwann und hake mich bei dir ein.

„Hm?“

„Frohes neues Jahr!“

Du schnaubst und legst die Hand in mein Kreuz.

„Frohes neues Jahr, John“, sagst du und presst deine Lippen in meine Haare. Zu Hause, noch ehe wir die Baker Street betreten haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "'Matilda Briggs war nicht etwa der Name einer jungen Frau, Watson'", sagte Holmes sich erinnernd. 'Es ist ein Schiff, das mit der Riesenratte von Sumatra in Zusammenhang steht - eine Geschichte, für die die Welt freilich noch nicht reif ist.'" (Arthur Conan Doyle, "Der Vampir von Sussex". In: Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle)


	10. Der Eissturm

„Sherlock? Sherlock! Kannst du mich hören?“, deine Stimme dringt zu mir durch wie der Geruch von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee und das Geklimper von Geschirr an einem ruhigen Sonntagmorgen.

„Cornwall“, murmele ich.

„Was?“

Deine warme Hand, die durch den dünnen Stoff meines Krankenhemdes schwitzt.

Krank-en-hemd…

Liege ich im Krankenhaus?

„Cornwall“, sage ich und nestele an dem Ärmel deines Hemdes. Du beugst dich zu mir runter.

„Wir müssen wieder mal nach Cornwall“, flüstere ich mit trockenem Mund in dein Ohr. Du hältst einen Moment inne und dein Lächeln verschwimmt auf deinem Gesicht wie auf einer von diesen Figuren, dieses Künstlers, der Vampire malt und Leute, die schreien, die Panik, Lust und Sehnsucht in ihren Gesichtern tragen. Und alles gleichzeitig. Verzweiflung.

„Sherlock, was ist passiert?“, du findest sofort wieder zu dem nötigen Ernst zurück.

Was ist passiert? Eine gute Frage.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, presse ich hervor und lasse mich ins Kissen sinken. Kneife die Augen zusammen, sehe viele Gesichter—deins, liebevoll und fürsorglich (mir wird ein bisschen warm im Bauch), das von Victor, hämisch und mit einer Spur Überlegenheit, die durch seine Augen blitzt (es zieht ein wenig in meinen Leisten), Stanley (?????), wie ein Kaleidoskop driften sie auseinander und fügen sich zusammen, bis sie ineinander verlaufen und zu dieser Fratze werden, die einen Namen trägt, der wie das Heulen des Windes durch mein Gedächtnis fegt. Moriarty.

Ich schrecke auf wie aus einem schlechten Traum und reiße die Decke zur Seite.

„Sherlock!“, mahnst du mich und legst die Hand auf meine Schulter. Keine Zeit, John, keine Zeit. Und wie jemand, der paralysiert ist vor Schmerzen, finde ich nicht die Kraft, die richtigen Worte auszusprechen für das, was hier passiert. Zu viele Worte, die mir durch den Kopf schwirren, kaum eines ist greifbar, außer das eine.

„Henry“, stöhne ich und greife dich beim Arm.

„Was?“

„Wir müssen los, John!“

„Sherlock, du kannst jetzt nicht los.“

Doch ich hieve bereits meine Beine aus dem Bett und schleppe mich zu dem weißen IKEA-Schrank aus Pappe. Mein Nachthemd ist luftig und mir wird sofort kalt am Rücken.

„Sherlock! Sherlock, was tust du da?“, fragst du aufgebracht, als ich in meine schwarze Stoffhose steige. „Zeit“, keuche ich und nehme das weiße Hemd vom Bügel, „wieder Sherlock Holmes zu sein!“

Ich kann dich nur schwer von der Notwendigkeit dieser Aktion überzeugen. Schleife dich raus in den Flur, bis zum Fahrstuhl und greife dich bei den Schultern.

„John! Weißt du, wo Henry gerade ist?“

„Er ist bei Mrs. Hudson“, sagst du und es klingt wie eine Frage.

„Ist er nicht!“, sage ich, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren gähnend öffnet. Du folgst mir aufgebracht hinein.

„Ist er nicht? Was soll das heißen?“

„Das heißt, dass wir uns beeilen müssen!“

Ich schieße aus der mechanischen Tür hinaus in die Abenddämmerung. Dem eisigen Wind trotzend stürme ich auf ein wartendes Taxi zu und reiße die Tür auf.

„Victoria Station, bitte“, rufe ich dem Fahrer zu und drücke dich hinein.

Keuchend lasse ich mich neben dir auf die Rückbank fallen und greife zu meinem Handy.

Operation ‚verlorener Junge’ läuft.

„Sherlock! Was hat das zu bedeuten? Wo fahren wir hin?“, redest du auf mich ein und ich lehne mich fiebrig zurück in das Polster.

„Zweiter Stern rechts und dann immer geradeaus bis zum Morgen“, lalle ich und spüre deine kalte Hand auf meiner Stirn.

„Sherlock, du glühst ja“, murmelst du und ich spüre die Zweifel, die an dir nagen. Dieser alberne Zwiespalt zwischen deinen Gefühlen und deiner Vernunft.

„John“, sage ich und greife mit der offenen Hand auf der Sitzbank ins Leere. Du schiebst deine Finger zwischen meine und drückst fest zu.

Mehr sagen wir nicht, du starrst mir fest in die Augen und presst die Lippen fest aufeinander.

So sehen zwei Menschen aus, die sich vertrauen.

„Du hast den Ring“, keuche ich, als meine Finger über deine reiben. Du ringst dir ein erschöpftes Lächeln ab.

„Ich hab ihn unterm Weihnachtsbaum gefunden!“, sagst du leise. „Zusammen mit einer Karte.“

„Was stand drauf?“, sage ich, als das Taxi sich ungemütlich in die Kurven legt.

Du neigst den Kopf und versteckst dein Lächeln im Kragen deines grünen Parkas.

 _„All I want for Christmas“,_ sagst du und hebst stolz den Blick, _„is you.“_

Es ist kein Ring mit einem Stein. Es ist einfach nur ein Ring, für John. Mattes Titanium und schlichte Gravur. _Saudade._

Das einzige echte Gefühl, das ich kenne. Und im Grunde nur ein anderes Wort für dich.

Und irgendwann, wenn wir die Zeit dafür haben, erzähl ich dir davon. Wie nur die Portugiesen auszudrücken wissen, wie ich mich fühle, wenn du mich küsst und ich weiß, dass das, was ich erhalte, im selben Moment verloren ist.

 _Was ist das Gegenteil von Depression?,_ hast du mich einmal gefragt, als ich barfuß auf der Couch lag und eine einzelne Träne in meinem Augenwinkel trocknete.

„Sehnsucht“, habe ich mit trockenem Mund geflüstert. Und mich mit kalten, knochigen Fingern an die Hoffnung auf jenes unzerstörbare Gefühl geklammert. Das einzig echte Gefühl. Das einzige Gefühl, das ich kenne.

***

Während du dem Fahrer einen Zwanzigpfundschein reichst, schiebe ich meine Beine aus dem Taxi und richte mich auf.

„Alles klar, kannst du gehen?“, sagst du und legst die Hand auf meinen Rücken. Ich stelle den Kragen meines Mantels auf und starre finster in die Richtung, aus der der kalte Wind heranprescht und mir kalt gegen das Gesicht schlägt.

„Ein Sturm zieht auf“, murmele ich

Du stehst neben mir, klein und gedrungen. Wir tauschen einen besorgten Blick aus, bevor wir die Bahnhofshalle betreten. Menschenströme in alle Richtungen. Ich ziehe den Mantelkragen tief in mein Gesicht, spüre deine schützenden Hände um mich.

„Wohin?“, fragst du.

„Gleis neun“, keuche ich und du übernimmst die Orientierung für mich.

So bahnen wir uns unseren Weg durch die Menge, nicht schnell, aber zügig. Ansagen, die durch die Halle schallen. _Bitte achten Sie auf Ihr Gepäck. – Dies ist ein rauchfreier Bahnhof._ _Wir bitten Sie, dies zu respektieren._ Fettige Gerüche beim Passieren der Bistros: Pizza, französisches Gebäck, Fish and Chips. Ich huste trocken, du stützt mich. Menschen, die hektisch unseren Weg kreuzen und ich zucke jedes Mal zusammen. Du schreist einem hinterher, der die Kurve etwas zu eng nimmt. Ich halte dich an, dich auf die Sache zu konzentrieren.

Gleis neun. Der Zug steht schon bereit. Ein massives Monster aus Blech, hungrig keuchend.

„Warte“, sage ich und steuere auf den Schalter zu. Erwerbe unter deinen zweifelnden Blicken zwei Tickets und haste weiter zu den Drehkreuzen vor Gleis neun.

„Hier“, sage ich und reiche dir ein Ticket.

„Ist das der Zug? Eastbourne?“, fragst du, als du die türkis-gelbe Blechbüchse der National Rail erblickst.

Wir passieren die Barriere unter den monotonen Blicken der Security, die hin und wieder ausschert, um Leute mit sperrigem Gepäck durch eine extrabreite Barriere zu schleusen.

„Komm“, sage ich, als ich sie weiter hinten am Gleis erblicke.

Du siehst deinen Sohn und erleichtert und besorgt zugleich sackst du einen Schritt lang in die Knie. „Henry“, sagst du atemlos und ich packe dich beim Arm, bevor du aus meiner Reichweite zu ihm hasten kannst. Verstört stierst du mir in die Augen.

„Wir tauchen unter, John“, sage ich ernst und eindringlich, mein Griff fest in deinem Bizeps. „Es ist jetzt wichtig, dass du nicht die Nerven verlierst“, sage ich. „Für Henry!“

Ich schwitze und nehme all meine Kraft zusammen. Für dich.

„Alles weitere erkläre ich dir später.“

Du hängst hilflos in meinem Griff.

„Kann ich dich jetzt loslassen?“, sage ich, besorgt, dass du in dich zusammenfallen könntest, wenn ich es täte. Du nickst benommen. Taumelst, etwas als ich dich loslasse, starrst verstört ins Leere.

„Komm“, sage ich sanft und lege den Arm in dein Kreuz. Du ballst die Fäuste und mit festen Schritten gehst du auf ihn zu, mir ein paar Schritte voraus, kniest dich vor ihm hin. Er hält sich an seinem Paddingtonbären fest und starrt dich mit großen Augen an. In seinem dunkelbraunen Filzmantel sieht er aus wie ein Kind aus einem Charles Dickens-Roman. Du streichst ihm überfürsorglich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ziehst seinen Mantel fester zu, während Toby mir mit wedelndem Schwanz an die Brust springt.

„Okokok, guter Junge“, keuche ich lachend bei dem Versuch die Wucht seiner Begrüßung abzufangen.

„Kann Stanley mitkommen?“, fragt Henry unterdessen und du schaust verwirrt auf. Siehst einen jungen sommersprossigen Mann, der die Hand deines Sohnes hält, als wäre er ein älterer Cousin.

„’Enry, das haben wir doch geklärt. Ich muss für meine Prüfungen lernen!“

Dankbar schaue ich ihn an. Er trägt ein Stoffgeweih auf dem Kopf und in seinem Gesicht leuchtet eine rote Clownsnase.

„Wunderbar! Sie sehen aus wie ein Kindesentführer!“, raune ich ihm leise zu.

„Wie hätte ich sonst sein Vertrauen gewinnen sollen?“, sagt er schulterzuckend.

„Das denken sich die Kindesentführer auch immer.“

„Und Mrs. Hudson?“

„Hatte ein bisschen zuviel von ihrem Evening Soother.“ Er zwinkert mir zu, ich verkneife mir ein Lächeln. Guter alter Bill…

„Wir sollten einsteigen“, sage ich. Du richtest dich auf und schaust verstört zwischen mir und Stanley hin und her.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“

„Das bedeutet, dass wir jetzt einsteigen.“

„Komm, kleiner Mann“, sage ich und schiebe Vater und Sohn in den Waggon. Toby, der mit wedelndem Schwanz folgt. Anschließend klettere ich selber durch die schmale Tür und nehme von Stanley den Koffer entgegen, den er in aller Eile zusammengepackt hat. (Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er deine schwule Schublade nicht entdeckt hat dabei…)

„Vielen Dank, Kenny“, rufe ich, als das Leuchtsignal einsetzt.

Er ruft etwas, aber ich kann es nicht verstehen.

„Wie?“, rufe ich, als die Türen zufallen.

„Stanley!“, ruft er erneut, als der Zug anfährt und er dort steht mit seiner roten Nase und dem Geweih auf dem Kopf und dem fahrenden Zug nachschaut wie ein verlassener Liebhaber.

Er grinst, dieser Junge! Wenn ihm doch nur mal jemand sagen könnte, dass es auf dieser Welt nichts zu lachen gibt!

***

26\. Dezember. Die Abteile sind leer. Wir schieben uns auf einen der Vierersitze. Der Tisch zwischen uns. Henry am Fenster, du daneben, ich strecke mich erschöpft auf den Sitzen gegenüber aus und schlucke trocken eine Schmerztablette.

Henry hat sein Fieber überwunden, lässt sich genervt von dir untersuchen. Dann bin ich dran. Du legst deine Hand auf meine Stirn, nimmst meinen Puls. Fragst, wie und wo ich Schmerzen habe. Es gibt nicht viel, was du tun kannst. Als der Zug die Stadt verlässt, wird es schnell finster. Nur noch flirrende Lichter hier und da. Ab und zu ein menschenleerer Bahnhof, den wir durchfahren. Henry holt Buntstifte aus seinem Rucksack und beginnt zu malen. Du starrst lädiert vor dich hin. Toby liegt hechelnd unter meiner Sitzbank.

Das und das monotone Fahrgeräusch versetzen mich in einen tranceartigen Zustand. Der Schweiß steht mir auf der Stirn und ich ziehe meinen Mantel fest um mich.

„Wo fahren wir hin?“

Deine Stimme ist ruhig. Auch du bist erschöpft. Ich spüre jede Schweißnaht auf den Schienen, über die der Zug hinwegprescht, als gäb’s kein Morgen. Und vielleicht gibt es ja auch keinen.

„South Downs“, brumme ich und das sind lange Zeit die einzigen Worte, die gesprochen werden.

Die Abstände, in denen die Ansagen auf Band durchgegeben werden, werden immer länger.

Nächste Station, East Croydon, heißt es gut zwanzig Minuten nachdem wir Clapham Junction hinter uns gelassen haben. Es hat etwas Beruhigendes, diese Ansagen. Lakonisch und monoton fügen sie sich wunderbar ein in diese wunderbare Berufspendlertristesse. Man fühlt sich kaum eingepferchter in britisches Kulturgut als während dieser öden Zugfahrten durchs Land.

„Was malt er da?“, frage ich leise, als er mit schwarzem Buntstift nur noch Kringel zu malen scheint. Die Zunge zum Mundwinkel rausgeschoben, fast furios. Du wirfst einen Blick über seine Schulter.

„Dich“, sagst du. Er greift zu Braun. „Und Toby.“

„Toby ist nicht braun“, sage ich.

„Das macht doch keinen Unterschied.“

„Macht es nicht?“

„Nicht für ein Kind. Ein Hund ist ein Hund ist ein Hund“, sagst du und ich verschiebe meine Lippen zu einem matten Lächeln.

Nach East Croydon kommt Purley und dann lange Zeit nichts. Eine Servicekraft schiebt einen Getränkewagen durch die schmalen Gänge und wir decken uns ein mit Tee, Kaffee und Chips. Eine Flasche Wasser für meine Schmerztabletten. Ich werfe gleich zwei ein. Habe es mir nicht nehmen lassen, die Vorräte im Schwesternzimmer zu plündern, als niemand hingesehen hat. Ich knie mich vor Toby und versuche den Rest der Wasserflasche in seinen Mund zu flößen. Das meiste geht daneben. Du wirfst mir währenddessen deine Blicke zu. Unentwegt spielst du mit dem Daumen derselben Hand an deinem Verlobungsring. Vielleicht weil es ungewohnt ist, ihn zu tragen. Vielleicht weil du nervös bist. Vielleicht weil du Zweifel hast. Ich stelle das Wasser bei Seite und nehme deine Hand. „Hey, hey, hey“, sage ich und küsse sie. „Alles wird gut, John“, flüstere ich vor dir kniend. „Wir haben uns!“ Und du ringst dir ein trauriges Lächeln ab. „Und sobald das hier überstanden ist“, sage ich und lächle fiebrig, werde ich dich über die Schultern schmeißen und vor den Traualtar tragen. Du kicherst leise in dein Kinn, obwohl du es gar nicht willst.

„Ja?“, frage ich und du hältst an meiner Hand fest.

„Ja“, sagst du und wir küssen uns zärtlich. Deine Hand in meinem Nacken, kurze behutsame Momente in einer stürmischen Nacht. Als der Zug irgendwo zwischen Haywards Heath und Wivelsfield immer langsamer wird und mit einem letzten Ächzen zum Stehen kommt.

„Stehen wir?“, faselst du auf meine Lippen, während du mir selbstvergessen durch die Haare kraulst. Ich seufze und gebe deiner Berührung nach wie ein Hund. Henry ist in die Ecke am Fenster gedrückt und schläft, seinen Mantel als Decke benutzend. Das Licht flackert kurz, dann geht die trübe Notbeleuchtung an.

Kalter Regen peitscht von außen gegen die Scheiben. Der Wind heult unheilvoll um den Waggon.

„Eisregen“, sage ich.

„Ja, sieht ganz danach aus.“

Und wir wissen alle, was passiert, wenn ein Zug darin zum Erliegen kommt.

Ein paar Minuten sitzen wir nur so da. Ich klopfe mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch, du legst Henry seinen Bären in die Arme und deckst ihn ordentlich zu. „Gott sei dank schläft er“, sagst du und streichst ihm die Haare zur Seite. Ich schaue auf meine Armbanduhr.

„Zwanzig Minuten“, flüstere ich bitter. Seit zwanzig Minuten stehen wir hier in der Pampa rum. Allmählich kühlt der Wagen aus. Ich merke es an meinen kalten Füßen. Ein Schaffner läuft lustlos durch die schmalen Gänge und ruft laut aus: „Wegen einer Weichenstörung wird sich die Weiterfahrt auf unbestimmte Zeit verzögern.“

„Na toll“, stöhnst du müde und ziehst Henry, der sich leise regt, an deine Seite. „Er wird erfrieren“, brummst du.

„Zieh ihm die Schuhe aus“, sage ich.

„Was?“

„Warte!“

Ich beuge mich unter den Tisch und schnüre ihm die Winterstiefel auf.

„Er hat nasse Füße“, sage ich, als ich ihm die Botten abstreife. Die roten Wollsocken ziehe ich ihm ebenfalls ab. Er quengelt etwas und strampelt nach mir.

Schließlich hole ich den Samsonite aus der Vorrichtung an der Tür und wühle darin nach etwas Brauchbarem. „Hoffentlich weiß dieser Bengel, wie man Koffer packt“, murmele ich, als ich im Halbdunkel in der Wäsche wühle. Du schaust irritiert. Ich ziehe ein Paar deiner Alpakasocken hervor. Schuhgröße zweiundvierzig. Das wird’s wohl tun, denke ich und schmeiße den Koffer zu, drehe den Code rein und stelle ihn zurück.

Ich streife ihm die Socken über die dünnen Füße, krempele sie einmal um und reibe sie etwas.

„Wenn du dich nur sehen könntest“, sagst du sanft. „Ich habe dich noch nie im Leben so fürsorglich gesehen!“

„Erzähl’s keinem weiter“, fasele ich unter dem Tisch. „Ich habe einen Ruf zu verteidigen!“, sage ich und schniefe etwas.

„Achja, dein Ruf!“, sagst du und grinst mit hängenden Augenlidern. Sinnlose Momente des Glücks. Resignation breitet sich aus wie eine warme Decke. Wärmt den Körper von innen wie alter Whiskey. Brennt ein bisschen in der Kehle, als du fragst:

„Wer war eigentlich dieser Typ am Bahnhof?“

„Hm?“

Ich komme unter dem Tisch hervor. Du wiederholst deine Frage.

„Wer war eigentlich dieser Typ am Bahnhof?“

„Ach, das ist ein Student von mir. Vielversprechend.“

„Er steht auf dich!“, sagst du müde lachend.

„Hm?“

„Er steht auf dich!“, wiederholst du. „War kaum zu übersehen, wie er dich anhimmelt.“

„Es gibt Leute, die haben dasselbe von dir behauptet!“

„Was! Wann?“ Du lachst.

„Damals“, sage ich und hocke mich in meinem Mantel gehüllt auf die Bank.

„Von wegen!“, sagst du. „Du warst die reinste Nervensäge!“

„Ja, aber du warst verknallt in diese Nervensäge“, sage ich und grinse müde gegen die Scheibe lehnend. Erste Eisblumen bilden sich am Fenster. Draußen fegt der Schnee vorbei. Scharf und unermüdlich. Düstere Baumkronen bewegen sich widerwillig im Wind.

„Bin ich übrigens immer noch“, sagst du.

John Watson. Ist sich nie zu schade, Offensichtliches auszusprechen. Weil du weißt, dass du mich damit sprachlos machst. Und mich sprachlos zu machen ist deine größte Freude. Wir lächeln uns müde an, versinken in Gedanken, sehnen uns nach Abenden vor dem Kamin, dem schwermütigen Spiel einer Violine und öden Einkäufen im Supermarkt.

„Wovor sind wir auf der Flucht“, sagst du irgendwann und weiße Wölkchen treten dabei aus deinem Mund.

Ich werfe einen Blick zu Henry, der die Augen fest zusammenpresst und tief in deine Seite gesunken ist. Er schläft.

„Moriarty“, sage ich. „Er war bei mir im Krankenhaus. Ich kann mich kaum erinnern. Er muss mich ruhig gestellt haben, um an Henry zu kommen.“

Du ziehst die Luft scharf ein.

„Was will er von ihm?“, fragst du tapfer.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sage ich ehrlich und du trägst es mit Fassung.

„Du hast einen Plan“, sagst du heiser und reibst Henrys Arm. „Sherlock!“, sagst du insistierend, als ich nicht reagiere. „Wenn du einen Plan hast, dann musst es mich wissen lassen! Ich bin dein Partner“, sagst du scharf und wirst um so leiser, je mehr du dich aufregst.

„Ich werde ihn aus dem Weg schaffen. Ein für alle mal!“

Deine Augen flackern und du schnappst bemüht nach Luft. Einen Moment um Fassung ringend.

„Und würdest du“, schnaufst du. „Würdest du, bevor du das tust, bedenken, dass du jetzt eine Familie hast!“

„Was denkst du, warum ich das tue, John! Ich tue es für uns!“, sage ich und beuge mich hitzig über den Tisch. Du schaust mich erschrocken an. „Alles, was ich tue, tue ich für diese Familie!“ Ich bohre meinen Zeigefinger in meine offene Handfläche. Eine einzelne Träne perlt mir von der Wange. Du presst die Lippen aufeinander und nickst. Ich strecke meine Hände nach dir aus und du legst die freie Hand in meine. Ich greife sie ungestüm. „John“, sage ich und lehne mich über den Tisch. „Diese Familie bedeutet mir alles“, sage ich zittrig. Du schniefst leise und ich presse meine Lippen auf deine Hand. Lege sie an meine feuchte Wange.

„Es ist nur“, schluchzt du. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren!“ Deine Stimme bricht, als du das sagst. Atemlos jappst du nach Luft. Ich ruhe mich einen Moment aus in deiner Berührung. Du streichelst mit dem Daumen über meine Wange und ich halte dich bei mir. „Es ist die einzige Chance, die wir haben“, sage ich und lege, einen Moment mutlos, den Kopf auf den Tisch. Du schiebst die Hand in meine Locken. Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr mein Herz blutet. „Solange er lebt, werden wir nie wirklich frei sein“, murmele ich wie betäubt unter deinen Berührungen. „Ich werde dem ein Ende setzen.“

„Was ist mit seinem Netzwerk?“, fragst du weinerlich.

„Ich werde ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen.“

„Wie?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, sage ich. Und gerade interessiert mich nur eins. Und das ist deine Hand in meinen Haaren. So hängen wir eine Weile unseren eigenen Gedanken nach. Atmen leise in die Dunkelheit. Und gerade als ich denke, dass ich schon schlafe, höre ich deine Stimme, die leise in mein Bewusstsein schleicht, wie ein kleiner Junge, der nachts auf die Toilette muss.

„Ich war schon mal heute Mittag bei dir im Krankenhaus“, sagst du leise. „Da saß so ein Typ bei dir auf dem Bett und hat dich geküsst. Ich ähm, ich habe es durch das Fenster an der Tür gesehen und bin gleich weitergegangen.“

„John“, brumme ich schwach. Die Augen tränen mir noch immer.

„Vielleicht ist das der falsche Zeitpunkt“, flüsterst du, „aber ich habe stundenlang in der Lobby gesessen und mir den Kopf zerbrochen.“ Ich schließe die Augen.

„Was war das für ein Typ, Sherl? War das dein Student?“

„Das war“, sage ich kraftlos und nüchtern, ohne mich aufzurichten. „Henrys Onkel.“

Du hältst inne und deine Hand liegt starr in meinen Haaren.

„Mein alter Freund Victor“, sage ich bitter.

„DER Victor?“, sagst du und schluckst schwer.

„Kann man ihm vertrauen?“, ist die Frage, die du von all den Fragen, die du hast, als erste stellst.

„Ich traue ihm nicht weiter, als ich spucken kann“, brumme ich und rolle mich auf meiner Sitzreihe zusammen. Ich beginne zu zittern unter meinem Mantel. Nachdem das Adrenalin abgeklungen ist, bleibt nun dieser schlaffe Körper zurück, der – vor Müdigkeit ausgemergelt – empfindlich wird für die vorherrschenden Temperaturen. Die Kälte, die langsam durch die Scheiben kriecht und ihre elfengleichen Finger nach mir ausstreckt.

„John“, sage ich fiebrig und gerate ins Schwitzen, als du mich an deinen Körper ziehst. Du schlingst die Arme fest um mich und küsst mich auf den Kopf. „Schon gut, schon gut.“ Heiseres Gemurmel begleitet mich in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

 

Dieser Moment, wenn man wach wird kurz bevor der Wecker klingelt und einen letzten heimlichen Blick auf den schlafenden Körper neben sich erhascht. Dies ist der Moment. Nur ist mein Kissen das raue Polster der Sitzbank, auf der ich liege und es ist alles ein bisschen eng. Draußen dämmert es. Es ist ruhig. Idyllisch liegt der Schnee da und der Wald, der gestern Nacht noch gewütet und getost hat im eiskalten Wind, liegt heute ruhig und zufrieden da und scheint zu schlafen unter der weißen Schneedecke.

Die Heizung ist bereits angesprungen und aus dem Radiator unter dem Tisch strömt heiße, trockene Luft in das leere Abteil. Ein muffiger Geruch aus billigen Plastikmöbeln und alten Sandwiches macht sich breit. Ich lüfte meinen Mantel. Mir gegenüber, Vater und Sohn unter dem wuchtigen Parka, den du über euch ausgebreitet hast. Und während ihr schlaft dieselben glühenden Gesichter, derselbe verbissene Ausdruck. Eure Köpfe erschöpft gegeneinander gesunken. Aschblonder Haarschopf auf aschblondem Haarschopf. Einer mehr, einer weniger blond. Der andere fast nur noch asch.

Ich betrachte euch schläfrig und einen Moment geht es mir gut. Meine Hand wandert zu Toby unter meinem Sitz und ich kraule ihm das stumpfe Fell. Es quietscht und knurrt unter meiner Berührung. Er jammert.

Schließlich kommt der Schaffner und wuchtet sich mit seinem plumpen Gang durch die Gänge.

„Der Zug nach Eastbourne, East Sussex, kann seine Fahrt jetzt fortsetzen.“

Dann ist es vorbei mit der trügerischen Idylle.

Ihr beide erwacht, blinzelt zerknirscht in das gleißende Licht der Morgensonne, das von der dichten Schneedecke draußen zurückgeworfen wird und in euren müden Augen sticht.

„Geht’s weiter?“, fragst du kraftlos. Dein Gesicht zerknittert und erschöpft.

„Ja“, keuche ich trocken und ich möchte es wirklich nicht sagen, aber inzwischen brennt und zieht es wirklich fürchterlich in meiner Leistengegend. Ich stemme mich umständlich auf und fische in der Innentasche meines Mantels nach den Schmerztabletten, finde aber nur ein paar alte Minzbonbons und eine zerknitterte Packung Zigaretten mit nur einer Zigarette darin.

„Was—“, murmele ich panisch und taste all meine Taschen ab.

„Wenn du eine willst, musst du mich fragen“, sagst du trocken auf der anderen Seite des Tisches.

„Ich bin kein Junkie, John!“, fahre ich dich übermüdet an und du wühlst in den Taschen deines Parkas.

„Sagen alle Junkies“, sagst du und ziehst die Packung hervor. Du wirfst sie zu mir herüber.

„Gerngeschehen!“, sagst du, als ich mir eine Pille in den Hals werfe und trocken hinterwürge.

„Das sind keine Bonbons, weißt du“, sagst du streng und traurig, aber vor allem traurig, während du Henry den Schal abnimmst.

„Musst du auf die Toilette, Schatz?“, sagst du einen Ton sanfter. Henry nickt. Ihr geht zur Toilette. Du drückst mir noch einen Kuss in die wüsten Locken. „Sturkopf!“, murmelst du dabei, dann lehne ich mich zurück und warte darauf, dass die Wirkung einsetzt.

Wenige Sekunden später dringt das warme Brummen des Motors durch den Raum und leise und heimlich (man merkt es kaum) fährt der Zug an, als würde er nach kurzem Aufenthalt aus einem Provinzbahnhof rollen. Einfach so.

Am Bahnhof Eastbourne, springt Toby aus dem Zug und strullert sofort gegen den nächsten Papierkorb. Guter Junge. Er hat einiges aushalten müssen. Ich schaue in alle Richtungen, keiner steigt ein, keiner steigt aus. Der Zug steht neben uns, unheilvoll zischend und knurrend wie ein Ungeheuer. Sonst ist da nichts. Der reinste Provinzbahnhof. Eine Platform, ein paar Sitzbänke, kaum Menschen. Eure ratlosen Gesichter, der Koffer, als wolltet ihr fragen: „Und jetzt?“ Ich stecke mir die zerknickte Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und versuche sie mit einem alten Feuerzeug anzuzünden. Es zuckt ein paar Mal, ich schüttele es fahrig, dann schmeiße ich es weit weg, die leere Platform hinauf. Es verschwindet im weißen Nebel des Schneegriesels. Demselben Schneegriesel, aus dem im selben Moment eine kurvige Silhouette tritt. Sie bleibt kurz stehen, hebt das Feuerzeug auf und stapft weiter in unsere Richtung.

„Ich glaube, das gehört dir, Sherl“, sagt sie lachend, als sie uns erreicht, und hält mir das rote Kioskfeuerzeug entgegen.

„Danke, ich brauche es nicht“, brumme ich und ziehe mir die Fluppe aus den trockenen Lippen.

Sie wirft die Arme um mich, drückt mich fest an ihren vollen Busen.

„Fünfter Monat?“, frage ich, ihren Bauchumfang berücksichtigend.

„Ja, woher weißt du?“, sagt sie stolz ihren Bauch haltend. Nur ein kleiner Moment, den sie für sich beansprucht, bevor sie John und Henry erblickt und von ihrer kleinen Familie zu meiner kleinen Familie übergeht, ohne Nahtstellen, nur ein bisschen trauriger.

„Und das ist sicher der kleine Henry“, sagt sie sanft, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken. Er hält ihr schüchtern die kleine Hand entgegen, sie schüttelt sie sacht und strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. Ein kleiner Moment, der ganz ihm gehört, bevor sie sich aufrichtet und John in die Arme nimmt. Er drückt sie dankbar an sich.

„Es tut mir so leid“, sagt der eine.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, sagt der andere.

Und beide lächeln sich traurig an.

Ein Moment, der nur ihnen gehört.

„Ryan steht draußen mit dem Wagen“, sagt sie dann sachlich und gräbt die Hände in die Taschen ihres schwarzen Dufflecoats. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor das Whiteout einsetzt.“


	11. Eastbourne

Ryan ist die Sorte Mann, die dunkelblauen Burberry-Mantel trägt und Autoreifen unten im Ort verkauft. Sein Range Rover ist daher auch ausgestattet mit den allerneusten Alpin A4-Winterreifen von Michelin, wie er mir während der Fahrt noch erklären wird. Auch was der Unterschied ist zwischen dem Alpine-Symbol und dem gängigeren Mud and Snow-Siegel.

Mit anderen Worten: langweilig.

Und langweilig ist genau das, was wir jetzt brauchen.

Der Händedruck, den wir uns auf dem Parkplatz geben, ist genauso spröde wie der Wind, der uns um die Ohren pfeift. Ein kerniger Typ, Bartstoppeln, wettergezeichnetes Gesicht, blaue Augen, wie eine dünne Eisschicht über einem zugefrorenen Teich. Er sieht aus wie ein Willick* mit seiner verfilzten Fischermütze. Aber im Service ganz und gar begabt, öffnet er den Kofferraum und hievt unseren Samsonite hinein, als würde er nie etwas anderes tun.

Du kletterst mit Henry auf die Rückbank, pferchst Toby zwischen deine Beine. Janine setzt sich dazu und besteht darauf, dass ich vorne auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nehme. Zu schwach, um zu protestieren, schiebe ich mich auf den Beifahrersitz und drücke den Mantel unauffällig in meinen Schritt. Ryan reibt sich die Hände und freut sich darauf, das Cockpit in Gang zu setzen. Er dreht den Schlüssel im Zündschloss, es zischt und brummt verheißungsvoll und erst beim zweiten Mal springt der Wagen an. Eine dünne Schicht Neuschnee auf der Motorhaube schmilzt sofort. Das Radio springt an und während Ryan das Navi einstellt, strömen beliebige Zeilen eines beliebigen Popsongs in den Wagen wie die trockene Luft aus der Heizung an den Armaturen.

_No need to run and hide,_   
_It’s a wonderful, wonderful life…_

Ryan schaltet das Radio ab, um sich auf die Frauenstimme aus dem Navi konzentrieren zu können. Ab dann hören wir nur noch das Schnurren des Motors, das dumpfe Hin und Her der Scheibenwischer sowie das rhythmische Klicken der Blinkanlage. Es hat etwas von einer Kleinstadtsymphonie. Und wenn ich kurz die Augen schließe und mich von diesen Geräuschen einlullen lasse und nichts anderes rieche als Lederpolitur, dann wird mir kurz warm ums Herz. Erinnerungen an dröge Besuche auf dem Land. Verwandtschaften, Grafschaften, Tweed-Jacketts und Landsitze und eigentlich hat man es immer recht gern gehabt. Und als Tante Mildred dann starb, hat sie auch diesen Teil meines Lebens mit sich ins Grab genommen.

„Du hattest eine Tante namens Mildred?“, höre ich deine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Problem?“, sage ich.

„Nein! Nein! Das macht dich nur… menschlich.“

Ich werfe einen Blick in den Seitenspiegel. Du sitzt nur da und starrst gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Wo sich die kleinen viktorianischen Gebäude des verschlafenen Seebads krumm und schief aneinanderreihen wie schlechte Zähne. Die meisten Geschäfte haben geschlossen. Es sieht mehr aus wie eine Kulisse aus Pappe als ein echter Ort, an dem echt Menschen leben und echte Dinge tun.

„Der Ort lebt vom Tourismus“, knurrt Ryan neben mir, während er den Schulterblick macht. „Um diese Jahreszeit ist hier kaum was los.“

Ich nicke nachdenklich. Aus dem Navi dringt ein dumpfer Glockenschlag und wir passieren eine alte normannische Kirche. Ab hier heißt die Straße Church Street. Ich versuche es zu internalisieren.

„Wussten Sie, dass wir dreißig verschiedene Worte für Matsch hier unten haben?“, sagt Ryan und ich lächle gequält.

„Sie können ruhig Du sagen“, sage ich übernächtigt. Und Ryan lächelt dankbar. Bietet mir dasselbe an. Er riecht nach einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Tabak, Fisch und Motoröl.

„Das stammt noch aus den Zeiten der Fischer“, erzählt er gemütlich. „Aber gefischt wird hier schon lange nicht mehr. Die Speicher am Hafen haben sie zu einer feschen Wohnanlage umgebaut“, erzählt Ryan lakonisch auf die Straße starrend und ich kann kaum sagen, ob er es aus Verlegenheit tut oder weil Janine ihn tatsächlich über unsere Absichten im Dunkeln gelassen hat. Er scheint mir eher so dem behäbigen, soliden Sussex-Typen anzugehören, der hinter einem schwerfälligen, schweigsamen Gemüt eine Menge gesunden Menschenverstand verbirgt.

Wir fahren die kurvige Straße entlang, ohne abzubiegen. Passieren dicht bepflanzte Reihenhausviertel und öde Dorfstraßen. Die Landschaft wird dominiert von Backsteintristesse, dunklem, matschigem Asphalt und weißer Schneedecke über weiten Feldern.

 _Biegen Sie links ab,_ sagt eine Stimme aus dem Navi und Ryan schaltet die Blinkanlage ein.

Beachy Head Road. Ab hier sind es nur noch Hügel und Nebel die Kreideküste immer weiter rauf. Hinein in die South Downs.

„Hier müsst ihr aufpassen, wenn ihr das Auto nehmt. Wenn Schnee und Nebel sich vermischen, kann man schon mal schnell die Orientierung verlieren.“

Deswegen also das Navi.

Hier und da ragt ein schwarzer Busch aus dem Schnee, ansonsten gibt es kaum Orientierungspunkte. Nur weites, weißes Feld und ein Horizont, der sich verliert. Der Wagen ächzt und brummt, als er sich durch den Schnee den Hügel hinaufschleppt. Die Scheibenwischer schieben sich wie flinke Skifahrer über die Scheibe. Und Ryan drückt verbissen das Gaspedal durch.

„Manchmal kommen Räumungsfahrzeuge. Ist aber ohne Garantie.“

„Verstehe“, murmele ich.

„Haltet euch am besten soweit von den Klippen fern wie möglich“, rät Ryan kaugummikauend. „Es gibt keine Bezäunung und es geht hundertsechzig Meter in die Tiefe.“ Seine Ansagen sind so zäh und nüchtern wie die eines berufserfahrenen Busfahrers. Einstudierte Floskeln, während die Blinkanlage tickt, immer im Takt.

 _tick-tick-tick,_ aber nie ein _tack_.

Ich blinzele in den matten Schneegriesel, der vor uns liegt. In der trockenen Heizungsluft fällt es schwer, die Augen offen zu halten, als wir die lange, öde Strecke erklimmen, die Beachy Head bildet. Je tiefer wir hineinfahren, desto weiter wird das Land. Ryan hält sich an die Anweisungen des Navis und starrt verbissen auf das Display. Ich schaue nach links, wo ich das Meer erwarte. Doch gerade mal die zackigen Felskanten lassen sich noch erahnen. Der Horizont ist verschluckt und der Himmel stürzt sich ins Meer. Ich blicke in endlose Leere. Mir wird schwindelig und die Augen beginnen mir zu tränen. Ich werfe einen Blick in den Seitenspiegel. John. Ich presse ein paar Finger gegen die Scheibe in dem Versuch meine Hand nach dir auszustrecken. Ich bin so müde, John. Bitte bleib. Ein Lächeln huscht über deine Lippen, als du mich im Spiegel erblickst, und einen Moment bin ich der glücklichste Mann der Welt.

 _Biegen Sie rechts ab,_ sagt die freundliche Stimme aus dem Navigationsgerät und ich schrecke aus meinem Sekundenschlaf.

Ryan hechtet aus dem Auto und öffnet das Tor an der Einfahrt, es quietscht und ächzt, als er es zur Seite ins Gestrüpp schiebt, dann hastet er das Gesicht verziehend zurück zu uns ins Auto. Er schmeißt die Tür zu und trägt den Geruch von Frost und Kälte hinein. Er stöhnt kurz, bevor er das Lenkrad greift und wir durch einen von dunklem Geäst flankierten Weg fahren. Es knirscht und knackt, als wir über den Neuschnee rollen, und dieser sich unter den Reifen mit Schotter und Kies vermischt. Schwache Konturen, die dreckig und verschwommen hinter einem Schleier aus Griesel und Tristesse verborgen liegen. Bäume, Dächer, Schornsteine, ein Haus aus grauen Steinmauern – die traurigen Umrisse eines herabgewirtschafteten Hofes.

Ich werfe einen Blick auf das Display des Navigationsgerätes.

Hodcombe Farm, lese ich.

_Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht._

Ich schiebe meine Beine aus dem Auto und atme tief ein. Wenn es jemals weißes Rauschen gegeben hat, dann hier. In dieser weißen Schneehölle, in der das Blut in deinen Ohren rauscht und dein Innerstes sich nach außen kehrt, in dem Versuch irgendwas, aber auch nur irgendwas zu erfassen.

„Es ist alles noch ein wenig provisorisch“, erklärt Ryan die Tür öffnend. „Wir wollen es zu einer kleinen Pension umbauen. Im Frühling ist es hier ganz wunderbar!“

Er schnieft mit der Nase und nimmt sich die Mütze ab.

Wir treten ein, ich, Toby, Henry, du. Janine schließt die Tür hinter sich. Stapft auf der Matte den Schnee von ihren Schnürstiefeln. Sie hält sich den Bauch und schaut enthusiastisch in unsere mutlosen Gesichter.

„Wir sind noch nicht ganz fertig, aber es ist alles da, was ihr braucht. Schlafzimmer, Wohnzimmer, Bad, Küche sind so gut wie renoviert. Alles, was hier unten ist. Fließend warmes Wasser gibt es aus einem Elektroboiler. Draußen ist Brennholz im Schuppen. Meinen Wagen lasse ich euch hier. Damit könnt ihr nach unten in den Ort fahren. Davon würde ich bei diesem Wetter allerdings absehen. Vorräte sind in der Speisekammer. Ein paar Hemden von Ryan, frisches Bettzeug. Wir wohnen den Hügel weiter rauf in East Dean. Lower Street, gleich das erste Cottage rechts, du weißt ja, wo“, sagt sie und legt die Hand auf meinen Oberarm. Beschwichtigend. Ich nicke dankbar. Ermattet. Du pustest dir in die Hände und reibst sie warm. Es ist frisch und die rustikale Steinwand erinnert an das innere einer Höhle. Und wenn man ganz still ist, könnte man meinen das entfernte Flüstern und Summen der Eiswüste zu hören, die uns umgibt. Ryan schlägt uns eben noch etwas Brennholz und beheizt damit den Kamin. „Im Schlafzimmer steht noch ein Heizlüfter.“, stöhnt er. „Meldet euch einfach, wenn ihr was braucht.“

Janine drückt mich lang. Sie wird wehleidig. Also halte ich sie etwas länger und tröste sie.

„Das habt ihr nicht verdient“, schluchzt sie, als wir allein in der Küche stehen, und streicht sich eine Träne weg.

„Schon gut“, sage ich. „Wir kriegen das hin.“

„Wie lang wollt ihr hier bleiben?“

„So lang wie es nötig ist“, brumme ich und schaue von der Küche aus auf meine Familie. Du stehst mit Ryan an der Haustür und ihr klärt die Details. Henry liegt mit dem Bauch nach unten auf dem Sofa in der Raummitte und Toby streunt suchend und witternd durch den Raum. Schnüffelt an den schweren Vorhängen, steckt seine Nase in offenstehende Schubladen, knurrt hungrig.

„Oh, Hundefutter habe ich auch besorgt, wie abgemacht“, sagt sie und öffnet die Speisekammer gleich hinter der Tür. Ihre Worte hallen durch diese Küche, als wäre sie nie benutzt worden. Wie Makler führen sie uns durchs Haus und wir nehmen es stumpf und dankbar zur Kenntnis.

„Seid ihr euch sicher?“, fragt Janine noch in der Haustür, bereit zu gehen. Kleine Falten der Sorge bilden sich um ihre Augen. „Wollt ihr nicht doch zu uns kommen?“

„Nein“, sage ich schwach und müde. „So ist es perfekt.“

Und als ihre Zweifel nicht verschwinden wollen, beuge ich mich zu ihr und sage einen Ton ernster: „Ich will euch so wenig involvieren wie möglich.“

Sie nickt traurig, dann nimmt sie die Autoschlüssel aus ihrer Manteltasche und drückt sie mir mit beiden Händen in die Hand. Wir blicken uns noch einmal ernst in die Augen, dann legt sie ihre Hände um ihren Bauch und stapft zu dem schwarzen Range Rover in der Einfahrt. Ihr silberner Ford steht direkt vor unserer Tür. Gleich neben dem Schuppen für das Brennholz, der windschiefen Hütte für das Vieh, das es nicht gibt, und ein paar modrigen Bienenkästen. Das einsame Krächzen einer Nebelkrähe. Es ist ein verwunschener lebloser Ort, aber irgendwo unter den rissigen Dielen spürt man noch seinen schwachen Puls. Er ist noch nicht ganz tot. Wartet nur darauf, dass Kindergelächter und Hundegebell durch diese abgestandenen, leeren Räume hallen und sie so zu neuem Leben erwecken.

Ich schlurfe zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo milchiges Licht durch die Erkerfenster auf dunkles Ebenholz fällt. Ich lasse meinen Blick schweifen. Regale voller Bücher, der flache Bauerntisch, der zwischen zwei Sesseln am Kamin steht. Gerade Schnitte. Endlose Linien, die durch den Raum fließen wie die filigranen Strahlen eines technischen Zeichners: die tief fallenden Vorhänge, die flache Rückenlehne des kantigen Stoffsofas, eckige, cremefarbene Teppiche. In der Luft der befremdliche Geruch von geräuchertem Fisch und frischer Wandfarbe. So nehme ich alles in mir auf. Erdige Töne, meliertes Grau und mattes Blau. Ecken, Kanten. Karierte Tischtücher. Hier und da etwas Rundes.

Du drehst dich in deinem Sessel zu mir um und wirfst mir einen unklaren Blick zu. Und es ist, als würde mein Herz leicht und schwer gleichzeitig.

„Sherl?“, fragst du, als wartest du auf weitere Anweisungen und deine Stimme legt sich um mich wie süßer klebriger Honig. Statt zu antworten, trete ich erschöpft von der Schwelle. Die Dielen ächzen unter meinen schweren Schritten. Ich lasse mich in den Ohrensessel dir gegenüber fallen. Fahre mit den Fingern über den rauen Stoff. Das Knacken eines Borkenkäfers im Kamin, während die trockene Wärme, von dort ausströmend, in meine Schuhe und Ärmel kriecht und nur ein bisschen in meinen Augen kratzt. Ich schließe sie und lege den Kopf in den Nacken, richte ihn behaglich stöhnend wieder auf. Zu Hause, John, wir sind zu Hause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The 'Willicks' or 'Willickers', as the Fishermen of Eastbourne were known of old, would fish the herring, sprat and mackerel when they came round in their seasons from the North.“


	12. Whiteout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Jeder weiß wohl, was es heißt, sich in einem Albtraum zu befinden, wo man spürt, daß es etwas Allentscheidendes gibt, nach dem man sucht und wovon man weiß, daß es vorhanden ist, das sich aber immer knapp außerhalb der Reichweite befindet.“
> 
> \- Arthur Conan Doyle,  
> „Die Löwenmähne“

„Das ist der Ostwind, der spült nicht viel an“, höre ich Fischer rufen, als sie mit schenkelhohen Gummistiefeln und leeren Netzen aus dem Meer waten, der rostige Kutter weiter draußen in den Wellen treibend. Eisiger Wind, der mir scharf in den Kragen zieht. Ich schlage mich durch das scharfe Geröll. Müsste ich nicht die Wellen hören können, wie sie sich wütend an Land schmeißen? Müsste ich nicht das Geschrei der Möwen hören können, die nach Futter gierend über mich hinweg fliegen? Doch stattdessen höre ich nichts. Und als ich so in dieses Nichts hineinlausche, wird mir klar, dass dies nicht nichts ist. Es ist dichter Nebel, scharfer Wind und körniger Schnee, der mir desto unnachgiebiger ins Gesicht schlägt, je weiter ich vordringe in diese eisige Vorhölle aus Schnee und Geheul und Sand.

Ich ziehe den Kragen meines Mantels fest um mich. Strecke die Hand aus, die eintaucht in einen weißen Schleier und darin gräulich verschwimmt. Getrieben von Kälte und einer dunklen Ahnung, kämpfe ich mich vorwärts. Die Fischer und ihre Netze voller Schlick und Schlamm hinter mich lassend, steuere ich auf einen dunklen Fleck in naher Ferne zu. Schritte, die knirschen und scheppern im dichten Geröll. Hastig und mit einer Verzweiflung, von der ich nicht weiß, woher sie kommt, erreiche ich das schwarze Bündel, das da so leblos am Boden liegt. Es ist Toby. Der Wind fährt durch sein stumpfes Fell wie durch vertrockneten Seetang. Ich stoße einen Schmerzensschrei aus, aber der Nebel schluckt ihn und trägt ihn davon. Ein Schrei in ein Kissen. Deine Stimme, die wie durch dichten Nebel zu mir hindurchdringt. Sie ruft meinen Namen. Von der ersten bis zur letzten Silbe. Besorgt.

Ich wache auf. Die Augenlieder kleben zusammen. Mein Herz wird schwer.

Eine Hand sanft auf meiner Schulter. Es ist deine Hand. Ich bäume mich keuchend auf und schnappe aufgeregt nach Luft.

„Ist schon gut, ist schon gut! Du hattest wieder einen Alptraum“, sagst du leise und küsst meine nackte Schulter.

„Es wirkte so real“, stöhne ich und sacke zurück in die Kissen. Da wo eben noch klinische Kälte herrschte, suhle ich mich jetzt in dem säuerlichen Mief meiner schweißgetränkten Laken.

Du stützt dich auf den Ellbogen und musterst mich verschlafen durch die Dunkelheit. Ich atme und streiche mir die Haare nach hinten. Ungewohnter Haarschnitt. Viel zu kurz.

„Magst du drüber reden?“, fragst du heiser und streichelst über meine Brust. Ich nehme deine Hand und küsse sie.

„Ich“, stammele ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassend, „kann mich nicht erinnern. Nichts Greifbares.“

Du brummst leise und wachst an meiner Seite. Klebrige Haut, feine Härchen, dein warmer Atem in der Nacht. Was habe ich nur all die Jahre ohne dich getan? „Wo ist Toby?“, frage ich beunruhigt und streiche über deinen Unterarm.

„Keine Ahnung“, brummst du, fast wieder eingeschlafen. „Ich nehme mal an, er liegt bei Henry im Schlafzimmer.“ Du beugst dich rüber zur Stehlampe und schaltest sie ein.

„Was machst du?“, frage ich verstört.

„Ich hol dir mal ein Wasser“, seufzt du und schiebst die Beine aus dem Bett.

Und während du in die Küche schlurfst, krieche ich ebenfalls aus dem Bett und schleppe mich ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer. Die Tür steht einen Spalt weit offen. Ich öffne sie etwas und im trüben Schein der Stehlampe aus dem Wohnzimmer sehe ich Henrys schlafende Gestalt in einem Bett, das etwas zu groß für so einen kleinen Mann ist. Den Arm sorgsam um Toby gelegt, der sich neben ihm zusammengerollt hat wie eine Bretzel. Sie atmen ruhig. Friedlich ist der Schlaf der Unwissenden. Aus der Küche dringt das leise Geräusch des Wasserhahns. Das Ticken der Wanduhr von irgendwoher. Ich ziehe die Tür wieder ran und schlurfe den kleinen Gang neben der Küche runter ins Badezimmer. Nackte Sohlen auf rissigen Dielen, während ich gehe. Sprödes Holz, das zu kalten Fliesen wird. Grelles Licht, das in meinen Augen sticht, während ich die Pyjamahose nur soweit runterziehe, um mein Geschlecht auszupacken. Ich klappe die Klobrille hoch und schlafe fast darüber ein. Das dröge Geräusch der Toilettenspülung, das schließlich auch jeden Gedanken wegspült, den man mal hatte. Ich wasche mir Hände und Gesicht und versinke einen Moment in der einsamen Betrachtung meines Spiegelbilds. Blicke in ein fahles, zerknittertes Gesicht, das gezeichnet ist von Sorgenfalten und tiefen Schatten. Es ist das Gespenst von jemandem, den ich mal kannte. Das Wasser rinnt mir aus den Lockenspitzen das Kinn herab. Das graumelierte Haar noch viel grauer seit ich sie unten im Ort habe schneiden lassen. Ich bin eine öffentliche Person. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist nicht hoch, dass mich hier in diesem verschlafenen Ort jemand erkennt, aber man kann nie wissen. Also griff der Friseur zum Haartrimmer und entfernte eines meiner auffälligsten Merkmale. (Du warst nicht begeistert. Hast dich gefragt, woran du dich beim Sex festhalten sollst. Und ich habe dir einen Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben und gesagt, dass ich dir den Marsch blasen werde. Das habe ich dann auch getan.) Anschließend ging ich dann in die nächste Herrenboutique und kaufte mir ein paar Hemden und einen nichtssagenden blauen Parka. _Willkommen in Eastbourne…_

„Schau uns nur an, John“, brumme ich, als du jetzt hinter mich trittst. „Unsere geschundenen Körper.“ Du legst die Arme um mich und küsst meine Schulter. Wir halten uns einen Moment, wiegen uns in unserer körpereigenen Wärme.

„Und wie geht’s dir? Da unten“, fragst du vorsichtig. Ich seufze. „Mir ist aufgefallen, wie du gehst“, sagst du.

„Wie geh ich denn?“, frage ich.

„Wie jemand, der sich noch nicht von seiner OP erholt hat.“

Wir schauen uns einen Moment durch den Spiegel hinweg an.

„Darf ich es mir mal anschauen?“

Ich seufze.

„John, ich schwör dir, wenn du jetzt anfängst da unten rumzufummeln...“

Du starrst mich betrübt an. Ich weiche dir aus.

„Ok, aber versprich mir, dass du es im Auge behältst“, seufzt du und gibst nach.

Wann ich meine Behandlung fortsetze, war eines der ersten Themen, die du auf den Tisch packtest, als wir vor ein paar Tagen hier eingezogen sind. Gleich nach: „Sind wir hier sicher?“ („Was ist mit deinem Handy? Er kann uns hier orten! Es wird doch nur eine Frage der Zeit sein...“)

Was das Handy betrifft, ich habe es durch ein neues ersetzt. Nur du und Janine können mich erreichen, kein anderer hat meine Nummer. Das alte habe ich Stanley gegeben und der fuhr damit zur Liverpool Street Station und hat es in einen Zug nach Manchester geworfen. Deins habe ich dir während einer langen Umarmung im Krankenhaus entwendet und Stanley ebenfalls in die Hand gedrückt. Du hast stundenlang danach gesucht. Besorgt um deine Patienten. Doch für die Sicherheit deiner Patienten ist gesorgt. Dein Personal ist informiert. Burnout. Du brauchst eine Auszeit. Dein bester Mann, Culverton Smith, wird für dich einspringen. „Ausgerechnet Burnout!“, sagst du und fällst aus allen Wolken! Ich sage, diese Krankheit ist gesellschaftlich weitestgehend akzeptiert, es wird weder deinen Ruf ruinieren noch allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Du lehnst dich fassungslos zurück und lachst in deine Faust.

Was meine Behandlung betrifft, so werde ich diese sofort wieder aufnehmen, sobald wir wieder sicher sind. Das Schlimmste sei überstanden, sagt Culverton. Er mache lediglich noch ein paar Tests und im besten Fall bleibe mir eine Strahlentherapie erspart.

Was unsere Sicherheit betrifft. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Doch wenn der stinkende Atem der Gefahr uns umgibt, dann packe ich meine Familie und ziehe mich mit ihr an die Ränder dieses Landes zurück—dort, wo nichts hinter uns liegt und alles vor uns.

***

Für eine Familie, die so jung ist wie unsere, haben wir eine hübsche kleine Morgenroutine entwickelt. Du machst uns Ei auf Toast, wir sitzen zusammen in der Küche. Manchmal plappert Henry in einem fort, während er sein Toast mit beiden Händen nimmt und herzhaft hineinbeißt. Er spricht uns permanent mit Du an, weil er nicht weiß, wie er uns nennen soll. Aber das ist okay. Dann redet er mit vollem Mund weiter. Wir lachen ein bisschen und wenn er dann mit dem Hund im Wohnzimmer herumtollt, dann verfallen wir erneut ins Schweigen, manchmal verschmust, manchmal jeder für sich.

Ich unternehme kurze meditative Spaziergänge zum Leuchtturm. An klaren Tagen wie heute, können wir ihn von unserem Anwesen aus sehen. Auf einem kleinen Hügel die Beachy Head Road weiter runter. Ich soll mich nicht übernehmen, sagst du nach dem Abwasch. Du krallst deine Hände in den Stoff meines Daunenparkas, wir küssen uns kurz und zärtlich, dann lachst du. „An dieses Ding werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen.“

„Sagt der Mann mit dem Trenchcoat“, murmle ich, liebestrunken—noch nach so vielen Jahren.

„Der ist doch längst passé.“ Kuss.

„Das war er doch schon, als du ihn getragen hast.“ Kuss.

Dann nehme ich Toby und laufe mit ihm den kleinen Pfad von unserem Anwesen zur Beachy Head Road hinunter. Es ist ein Tag, an dem man das Meer riechen und die Schafe in der Erde scharren hören kann. Die Wellen, die sich bei Flut an den Geröllstrand werfen. Eine Fähre, die auf dem graublauen Gewässer Richtung Kontinent treibt. Ich trete auf den sandigen Hauptpfad und nehme einen tiefen Atemzug. Die kalte Meeresluft, den friedlichen Wellengang und das Geschrei der Möwen, das alles nehme ich in mich auf, bevor ich meinen Weg nach Beachy Head fortsetze. Tauwetter. Der Schnee tropft hier und da von den Ästen, hinterlässt braches Land in allen Richtungen. Ein trostloses Gemisch aus trübem Grün, Erde und Dunst, der wie ein Schleier über den Feldern hängt.

„Komm, mein Junge, komm“, gebe ich meinem Gefährten leise Anweisungen. Der frostige Kies knirscht unter meinen Sohlen. Du weißt, wie viel mir diese Momente bedeuten. _Ich war so lange allein,_ sage ich, _dass ich mich daran gewöhnt habe._ So wie ein getretener Hund, der sich sein Leben lang verkriechen wird. Und deswegen lässt du mir diese Momente der Einsamkeit, die ich nur genießen kann, solange ich weiß, dass du da bist.

Ich erreiche den Leuchtturm und laufe um ihn herum. Hier nehme ich Toby an die Leine, bevor wir den windschiefen Zaun umgehen und bis nach vorn an die Klippen laufen. Von hier aus hat man einen überwältigenden Blick auf die Kreideküste. Beachy Head. Das Schöne Kap.

Hier sieht das Land aus, als hätte man einfach ein Stück aus ihm herausgeschnitten wie aus einem Kuchen. Toby sitzt und hechelt geduldig an meiner Seite. Der Wind fährt mir durch die Haare, spült meinen Kopf frei. Die luftigen Klamotten flattern im Wind, ich schlottere darunter, aber das macht nichts. Es heißt, dass ich noch lebe.

Ich atme tief ein und wieder aus. Lasse die salzige Meersluft in meine Lungen strömen. Dorthin, wo vorher nur Ruß, Schmerz und Gewalt war, erfüllt es mich jetzt mit neuem Leben.

So halte ich inne, den Blick starr auf den Horizont vor mir gerichtet weiß ich, dass die Ruhe, die das Meer heute Vormittag ausstrahlt eine trügerische ist. Und wenn man genau hinsieht, dann sieht man, wie sich unten vor den Klippen die Brandungswellen wütend gegen die Felsen werfen, einen weiteren Leuchtturm umtosend, den sie direkt ins Meer gestellt haben. Stolz und erhaben über das Tosen des Meeres, die Wut der Wellen und das Beißen der Gischt. Für niemanden zugänglich und doch zerrt es von allen Seiten an ihm. Ein einsamer Wächter.

Das Geschrei gieriger Möwen reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Sie umkreisen den Belle Tout in Erwartung des ein oder anderen spendablen Touristen, der sich um diese Jahreszeit hier her verirrt. Meistens, wenn sie nur auf Toby und mich treffen, gehen sie leer aus und fliegen weiter, lassen sich über den Strand treiben, stürzen sich auf passierende Schiffe oder ziehen gleich zum Pier.

***

„Sherlock!“

Ich höre deine Stimme nach mir rufen und das Krächzen einer Nebelkrähe, bevor Beil auf Holz schnellt und es jäh in zwei Hälften spaltet. Der Vogel flattert auf und erhebt sich schwer über das Geäst und die Dächer und verschwindet im blauen Dunst des Nachmittages.

„Sherlock!“

Du klingst aufgebracht, als du aus dem Haus stürmst. Ich wische mir den Schweiß von der Stirn und lasse das Beil in die Erde sacken.

„Was machst du da?“

Du verziehst das Gesicht in Sorge.

„Was ist? Ich hacke uns Brennholz!“

„Ja! Das sehe ich!“

„Und?“

„Sherlock! Hast du nicht gehört, was der Arzt gesagt hat! Du sollst dich nicht übernehmen!“

Ich rolle mit den Augen. „Mir geht’s gut, John“, stöhne ich und nehme einen weiteren Holzscheit aus dem Stapel. Ich öffne den oberen Knopf meines Flanellhemdes und lüfte meinen Nacken.

„Und was hast du da überhaupt an?“, fragst du schweratmend neben mir stehend, die Fäuste in den dicken Handschuhen ballend.

„Das gleiche wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen“, ächze ich, als ich das Beil erneut auf das Holz niederschnellen lasse.

Du siehst süß aus, wie du so verbissen unter deiner grauen Uschankamütze hervorguckst, aber das würde ich dir so nicht sagen. Auch nicht, wie einladend das Feinrippunterhemd da unter deinem Parka hervorblitzt. Sich lüstern wie mein Blick über tanzende Bauchmuskeln und kantige Knochen legt. Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht?

„Ok“, sagst du, als ich das Beil erneut ins Holz schlage. „Kannst du haben!“ Hektisch schälst du dich aus deinem Parka und drückst ihn mir in die Arme. „Halt mal“, sagst du, als wir Jacke gegen Beil tauschen.

Und da stehst du nun, in Unterhemd und Russenmütze das Holz schlagend.

Ich schaue dir schwitzend dabei zu. Das Tauwetter verwandelt diesen Ort in eine triefende Lagune aus grauem Schlick und schmelzendem Schnee. Und während es von Dachrinnen und kahlen Ästen tropft, schmetterst du das Beil ins Holz und es zerfällt träge in zwei Teile wie mein Verstand.

Tobys erbostes Gebell aus einem Gebüsch heraus, wie ein wütender Rentner, der aus einem Fenster brüllt.

„Du siehst total schwul aus“, sage ich.

Du grinst und nimmst das zweite Stück Holz aus dem Stapel unter der Scheune.

„Komisch“, ächzt du und hebst das Beil. „Dasselbe wollte ich dir auch grad sagen.“ Dann schlägst du zu und das Aufblitzen von Bizeps und Achselhaaren ist mehr als ich ertragen kann. Sodass ich kaum sagen kann, wer von uns beiden mehr ins Schwitzen gerät, als du das Beil in den Dreck sinken lässt und dir mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn wischst.

„Wo ist Henry?“, frage ich mit verhangenem Blick.

„Im Ort mit Janine und Ryan, sie...“

Mehr muss ich gar nicht wissen, als ich dich auf den Esstisch hieve und wir unentschlossen an unseren Kleidern zerren.

„Mütze auf oder ab?“, keuchst du. „Auf“, stöhne ich und grabe meine Hände in deine Rippen. Lecke dir gierig das Salz von der Haut. „Kannst du das... kannst du das überhaupt?“ Du kicherst, als mein Atem dich am Hals kitzelt. Ich stiere dir in die Augen. „Finden wir’s raus“, raune ich und löse mit geschickten Fingern deinen Gürtel aus der Schnalle, während du dich mir hingibst mit einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus trägem Widerstand und schmerzhaftem Verlangen.

„Sherl“, stöhnst du, dich qualvoll auf dem Tisch windend. Ich presse meinen Schritt in deinen und keuche heftig in dein Gesicht. Wir küssen uns fiebrig und deine nervösen Finger verfangen sich in dem roten Stoff meines Flanellhemds. Du schaffst es, es zu öffnen. Aber du schaffst es nicht, es mir vom Körper zu ziehen. Zerrst es nachlässig über meine Schulter und da bleibt es dann. Es ist wie ein Kampf um Leben und Tod. Und mit halb heruntergerissenen Hosen stolpern wir in unser ungemachtes Bett. Das Lager vor dem Kamin, der uns schwarz und verrußt entgegengähnt, weil irgendwer das Holz draußen hat liegen lassen. Du kicherst und schlingst die Beine um mich. „Hast du was?“ Ich krieche über dich und zerlege dich, wie ein Tier. Inhaliere jeden bitteren Winkel deines Körpers. Gerate in einen Strudel aus Lust und Gier, bis ich völlig trunken vor Glück zu unserem Koffer hinter der Couch taumele und mit zittrigen Händen in den Seitentaschen wühle. Ich ziehe deine Waffe hervor. Die British Army Browning L9A1 liegt schweratmend in meiner Hand. Du hast damit einen Mann erschossen, um mein Leben zu retten. Ich schlucke und schiebe sie zurück in den Koffer. Stanley, dieser alte Fuchs, hat an alles gedacht. Und weil du dein Zeug so nachlässig aufbewahrst, hat er auch das schwule Zeug gefunden, das ich jetzt so fahrig zwischen Pullovern und Unterwäsche wühlend hervorziehe.

Du solltest mich mal sehen, wie ich hier im Halbdunkel der Dämmerung zu dir zurück stolpere. Mit der Hose um meinen Fußgelenken wate ich durch das Wohnzimmer wie durch tiefen Schlick und irgendwie schaffe ich es lachend und humpelnd aus ihr heraus, während du lachst und an dir herumspielst und ich wie ein Köter zu dir zurück ins Bett krieche. „Gott, ich könnt dich fressen“, raune ich und presse meinen Mund auf deinen festen Bauch, hinterlasse feuchte Spuren auf dem zähen Stoff deines Unterhemdes (jeder Ermittler käme dahinter, sogar Anderson, dass du es dir von mir besorgen lässt). Gedanken, die ich schnell bei Seite schiebe, als ich mein Gesicht in den karierten Stoff deiner Boxershorts presse. Das ist besser als jede Zigarette, denke ich wie ein leidender Hund in deinen Schoß seufzend. _John,_ seufze ich und es klingt wie ein _Ohm_ in einem tibetanischen Tempel, während ich sie dir mit einer Leichtigkeit von der Hüfte streife, die mir jedesmal wieder den Atem raubt. Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss ihn in den Mund nehmen. Nur ganz kurz, John, nur ganz kurz. Sehe Sterne und den lieben Herr Gott persönlich, als du die Finger in die Laken gräbst und nur ein ganz klein wenig mit den Beinen strampelst. Ich will alles von dir, hörst du. Deinen Saft, dein Lachen, dein Seufzen und den Schmerz. Ich nehme ihn in mich auf und ertrinke in deinem Duft wie ein Vampir. _Der Vampir von Sussex,_ denke ich duselig, als du fiebrig mein Gesicht greifst.

„Hey, komm her“, faselst du und ziehst mich an deinen Körper. Die Arme tief unter mein Flanellhemd gegraben. Mein Schoß zwischen deinen Beinen. Es zieht ein wenig, als ich in dich hineingleite, aber es ist auszuhalten.

„Tut es weh?“, fragst du leise und jetzt wird doch ganz zärtlich, was so roh und wild begonnen hat. Ich schnaufe feucht in deinen Hals, du krallst die Hände in meinen Hintern und atmest tief und entspannt in meine Schulter. Verschlungen und ineinander verhakt vor Schmerz und Lust und Glück.

Es ist fast dunkel, als du mich bei den Schultern greifst und mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze drückst. Du kletterst auf meinen Schoß und lässt dich auf mich sinken. Die dämliche Ushankamütze völlig verrutscht. Mit der linken Ohrenklappe, die dein schönes, gequältes Gesicht zur Hälfte verdeckt, während du es dir heiser hechelnd auf meinem Schoß besorgst. Es zieht ein wenig und es ist nicht schön. Aber der Schmerz ist es wert. Schau uns doch nur an, John. Wie albern wir sind. Weder angezogen noch nackt, wie Teenager im Ferienlager, auf irgendeinem Heuboden übereinander herfallend. Und wenn ich die Augen schließe, kann ich es kurz riechen, das Heu. Kann spüren, wie es mir den Rücken zerkratzt, während wir uns aneinander wund reiben, meine Hände, die sich in deine Hüfte krallen, dein stoischer Rhythmus, dein heiseres Atmen, das Quietschen der Matratze. Deine feuchte Hand, die sich in meine Brust krallt, während wir es miteinander treiben. Ich grunze und lasse meine gierigen Hände über deine Brust gleiten und alles, was ich von dir zu fassen kriege. Du presst die Lippen fest zusammen und siehst ein bisschen so aus, als müsstest du gleich niesen. All die kleinen Fältchen, als du deine Augen zusammenkneifst und wir diese peinliche Szene aus _Brokeback Mountain_ nachspielen. Der Arzt mit Auszeichnung und der ausgezeichnete Detektiv jetzt nichts weiter als alberne Cowboys, sich träge am Fleisch des anderen labend.

Ich verdrehe die Augen und unterdrücke ein heftiges Grunzen, als es sich schmerzhaft in mir zusammenzieht und dann lang und klebrig in dich hineinläuft. Ich lasse mich ins Kissen sinken wie in eine Wolke. Schleierhafte Erinnerungen an den Tag nach deiner Hochzeit. Ich habe den ganzen Tag im Bett gelegen. Schlafend, grübelnd, wälzend.

„Mrs. Hudson“, habe ich geseufzt und den Arm lang über die Bettkante gestreckt. Eine Zigarette, die zwischen meinen Fingern abbrannte. Asche, die zu Boden fiel.

„Oh Schatz, hat man dir nicht gesagt, dass man im Bett nicht raucht?“

Ich habe einen Zug genommen und den Rauch lange in meiner Lunge brennen lassen, bevor ich ihn mit einem tiefen Seufzer ausstieß. Mrs. Hudson wedelte mit den Händen in der Luft und öffnete das Fenster.

„Ich bin verliebt“, grunzte ich heiser, als läge ich im Sterben.

Mrs. Hudson, die mich mit einem langen, ehrlichen Blick bedachte.

„Ich weiß, Schätzchen“, sagte sie sanft und ich rollte mich mutlos auf die Seite. Mir elend den Bauch haltend, vor der Welt versteckend. Nicht essend, nicht schlafend, nicht atmend. Mich von nichts anderem als von schalem Whiskey und Zigaretten ernährend. Und lange gequälte Seufzer in der Nacht.

 

Und jetzt seht mich an. In den Armen des Mannes, der mir nach so vielen Jahren noch die Tränen in die Augen treibt. Leise Dummheiten säuselnd und die schönsten Versprechen.

„Hat man dir nicht gesagt, dass man im Bett nicht raucht?“, nuschelst du zufrieden und nimmst mir die Zigarette aus der Hand. Doch statt sie auszudrücken, nimmst du selbst einen tiefen Zug, legst den Kopf in den Nacken und pustest den Rauch lang und gedankenvoll in die kalte Luft, die uns umgibt. Ich greife mit langen, sehnigen Fingern nach dir und streiche über dein Gesicht.

„Du siehst so sexy aus, wenn du rauchst.“

Du lachst und nimmst einen weiteren Zug. Doch statt den Rauch sinnlos auszustoßen, beugst du dich über mich und bläst ihn mir in den offen stehenden Mund.

„So haben wir das in der Armee immer gemacht, wenn die Zigaretten knapp wurden“, raunst du, ohne zurückzuweichen.

„Oh Gott, hab Erbarmen“, flüstere ich und wir versinken in einem endlosen Kuss. Ich umschlinge dich und ziehe dich zu mir auf die Seite, bis du glücklich und hilflos in meinen Armen liegst. „Ich liebe dich“, säusele ich und du suhlst dich zufrieden in den Laken. „Mmmh“, brummst du erschöpft. „Ich dich auch“, seufzt du und schließt die Augen. Ich sauge mich etwas an deinem Ohrläppchen fest, greife benommen dein Geschlecht. Ein bisschen knabbern und naschen hier und da, nachdem man sich den Bauch bereits vollgeschlagen hat. Du kicherst leise, kannst die Augen kaum noch offen halten. Also nehme ich die Zigarette aus deinen Fingern und rauche noch etwas über deinen Rücken hinweg. Nehme eins, zwei Züge, bevor ich die Decke über unsere geschundenen Körper ausbreite und wir in jenen fragwürdigen Zustand zwischen Schlaf und Ohnmacht fallen.

Der Schlaf der Liebenden. Gestört nur durch das Geräusch einer Autohupe in frostiger Kälte. Du knurrst verschlafen in mein Ohr, machst keine Anstalten aufzustehen. „Dein Sohn“, brumme ich sanft. „Nur noch ne Minute“, nuschelst du. Wir kleben aneinander fest und als du dich widerwillig von mir löst, machen unsere Körper jenes zutschende Geräusch von Haut, die auf Haut klebt. Und es brennt ein wenig, ohne dich zu sein. Der grausamste Kältestrom, als du die Decke zurückschlägst und dir träge die Klamotten zusammensuchst. Socken, Unterhose, Hose. Alles in der Dunkelheit. Leises Getuschel. _Autsch – pass doch auf – ist das meins? – nein, meins…_ Sowas. Ich knöpfe mir lustlos das Flanellhemd zu. Lustlos, mich zu bewegen. Lustlos zu atmen. Lustlos, ohne dich zu sein.

„Ich schwitze total“, sagst du, als es an der Tür klingelt. Ich schalte das große Wohnzimmerlicht ein und öffne die Tür. „Hey! Na großer!“ Henry, der an mir vorbei ins Wohnzimmer läuft. Ein neues Spielzeug in seinen Händen. Ryan, der schnaufend Einkäufe herein trägt. Janine, die kurz inne hält, um mir zuzuflüstern: „Du riechst ein bisschen nach Sex“, und mir zuzwinkert. John, der rotgesichtig und etwas überfordert gestikuliert. Ryan die Einkäufe abnimmt und in die Küche trägt.

So ist Alltag 2022.

Henry umgeben von lauter fremden Menschen, die ihn lieben wie kein anderer auf dieser Welt. Und doch ganz friedlich und zufrieden, wie er da auf dem Teppich hockt und in seinem neuen Gameboy-Spiel versinkt.

Kinder können so genügsam sein.

***

„Irgendwann wird er anfangen Fragen zu stellen.“

„Hm?“

„Naja, irgendwann wird er in die Schule kommen und dann wird er Fragen stellen.“

Das Rascheln der kühlen Laken, als ich mich schnaufend umdrehe und meinen schweren Arm um dich lege.

„Ist das deine größte Sorge?“, nuschele ich in deine Schulter und irgendwo tickt eine Uhr.

Du brummst müde und starrst mit wachen Augen zur Decke. Der Mond steht voll und tief am Himmel und lässt deine Haut milchig und fahl aussehen in der Dunkelheit.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich mach mir einfach Sorgen. Dass er es schwer haben wird.“

„Er ist ein Watson“, sage ich. „Er wird sich durchbeißen.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Er wird jemanden finden“, sage ich. „Er wird retten und selbst gerettet werden.“ Ich küsse deine salzige Schulter.

„Meinst du?“, näselst du und grübelst leise in das Rauschen der Nacht hinein. Zweifel kommen auf. „Und wenn nicht?“

„Dann wird er sich an seinen eigenen Haaren aus dem Sumpf ziehen.“

„Hm.“

„Er wird überleben“, sage ich und dränge mich eng an deinen Körper, wo es warm und wohlig ist. Ich schiebe meine Hand unter dein Unterhemd und du schnaufst entspannt in die Dunkelheit. Das Feuer im Kamin ist längst erloschen und tief in der Nacht ist dies die einzige Möglichkeit für mich zu überleben.

***

6\. Januar

Du bestehst darauf. Ein kleines bescheidenes Essen unten im Ort. _Zur Löwenmähne,_ lese ich und lasse euch vor mir eintreten. Die North Street ähnelt einer Gasse mehr als einer Straße. Mit dem Pflasterstein und dem Dampf, der aus kleinen Ventil an den Häuserwänden in die Nacht steigt, hat man schnell den Eindruck, durch einen Charles Dickens Roman zu laufen. Und trotz des sich verflüchtigenden Dampfes, betreten wir einen kleinen dunstigen Raum, in dem es nach Fisch riecht und die Scheiben ganz beschlagen sind von Frittierfett, lachenden Menschen und stundenlangem Versacken. Es sind nicht viele Gäste anwesend. Ein paar Mütter mit ihren Kindern, Arbeiter, allein ihr Abendessen verzehrend. Und schließlich wir.

„Einer der wenigen Läden, die noch geöffnet sind“, sagst du entschuldigend. „Unten an der Straße gibt’s noch ne Dönerbude…“, sagst du verlegen und hängst deinen Parka über einen der Stühle. Du hast einen Tisch für uns am Fenster reserviert. Henry klettert in die Ecke. Du sitzt mir gegenüber und lächelst mich erschöpft, aber glücklich an. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich der Quell dieses Glückes sein soll. Doch so scheint es. Ich sehe es an der Art, wie du dein Gesicht auf deine Hände stützt und nur Augen für mich hast. Nicht mehr viel und dir fliegen kleine Herzchen aus den Augen.

„Was?“, frage ich irritiert und greife zur Karte.

„Was meinst du?“, sagst du lachend und näselst schon wieder so ein bisschen.

„Was schaust du mich so an?“

„Du hast Geburtstag“, sagst du und grinst ein bisschen verliebt.

Ich hebe die klebrige Karte vor mein Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, John, und du lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, mich daran zu erinnern.“

Ein Kellner kommt. Er bringt Tee für uns und Buntstifte für Henry, der bis dahin neben mir sitzt und mit seinen kleinen Beinen unterm Tisch strampelt.

Es ist wahr. Mein Geburtstag hat dir schon immer mehr bedeutet als mir. Du kriechst morgens unter die Decke, bläst mir einen, dann ziehst du dich schick an und wir haben ein langes, ausgedehntes Frühstück. Und irgendwann sitzt du dann auf meinem Schoß und verteilst Geschenke. Lachst viel, küsst mich lang und verliebt. Dann jagst du mich raus zum Yard und erwartest mich abends zum Dinner. So in etwa. Auch wenn wir auf den Sex heute verzichten mussten. Und auf den Yard. Und den schicken Anzug, aus dem ich dich später schälen darf.

Doch eines bleibt jedes Mal gleich. Mein gespieltes Desinteresse, obgleich ich doch nichts mehr liebe als deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Also werfe ich die Angel aus und fische mir mehr davon.

Du lachst und ziehst die Speisekarte runter, hinter der ich mich so gekonnt verberge.

„Hey“, sagst du sanft. „Siehst du so überhaupt etwas?“

„Hm?“ Ich blicke auf und kann dein Gesicht nur erahnen. Ich nehme die Brille ab und wische sie mit den Spitzen meines Flanellhemdes trocken. Auch sie ist beschlagen. Ich schiebe das schwarze Gestell zurück auf meine Nase und blicke in sanfte graugrüne Augen (ich kenne jede Nuance, manchmal lachend, manchmal verzweifelt, manchmal nachdenklich, aber immer schön), noch immer verschwommen, aber das liegt nicht an meinen beschlagenen Gläsern.

„Du siehst…“

„Albern aus“, beende ich den Satz für dich.

„Nein, nein, gar nicht. Irgendwie… sexy“, sagst du und vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum du mich jetzt so ansiehst wie frischverliebt. Weil ich aussehe wie ein neuer Mensch, mit meinem schwarzen Gestell und den krausen kurzen Haaren und den Flanellhemden so nachlässig in meine Hosen gestopft und dem ganzen Chichi.

„Wirst du jemals aufhören mich so anzusehen?“, murmele ich ungerührt in meine Karte, als die Küchentür hinter der Theke aufspringt und das Fett nur so brutzelt und eine handvoll Küchenhilfen in fettigen nicht mehr ganz so weißen Schürzen herausstürzen und einen Kuchen mit einer Wunderkerze darin vor sich hertragen.

„Oh das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“

Sie stimmen das altbekannte Lied an.

„Es ist dein Ernst!“

Ich lasse es über mich ergehen. Das ganze Ständchen, von der ersten bis zur letzten Silbe.

_Happy birthday, dear Sherlock, happy birthday to you!_

Es ist albern. Jeder dreht sich um. Manche klatschen Beifall.

Die Kellner stellen den Kuchen auf den Tisch und während die Wunderkerze zwischen uns abbrennt, kommst du zu mir herüber und greifst mein Gesicht.

„Alles Gute, Mr. Holmes“, säuselst du auf meine Lippen und versiegelst deine Worte mit einem Kuss, der mir die Tränen in die Augen treibt. _Wouldn’t you agree, baby, you and me, got a groovy kind of love…,_ singt eine leise Stimme im Radio. Ich greife dich beim Handgelenk und halte dich bei mir.

„Wollten wir uns nicht verdeckt halten?“, flüstere ich nur halbernst, bevor du dich mir entziehen kannst. Wobei deine Ambitionen dahingehend eher halbherzig sind. Verliebt wie am ersten Tag streichst du über meine Wangen und bedenkst mich mit einem Blick, der sich zu meinen Eingeweiden verhält wie ein Mixer zu diesem Kuchenteig, der jetzt hier als fertiges Produkt vor mir steht.

„Was ist das?“, frage ich launisch.

„Kuchen“, sagst du, auf deinen Platz zurückrutschend.

Henry, der neben mir sitzt und klatscht und große Augen beim Anblick des Kuchens bekommt. Du ermahnst ihn sanft, als er sich etwas zu weit über den Tisch lehnt. „Na, komm, mein großer“, sage ich und hebe ihn unter größerer Anstrengung auf meinen Schoß. Ich nehme ein Messer aus meinem Service und schneide ihm ein Stück ab. Schokokuchen. Etwas lieblos. Aber mehr braucht es nicht, um mich glücklich zu machen. Nur du, ein Stück Kuchen, der kleine Watson, der mich jetzt frech aus seinem verschmierten Gesicht anlacht. Schon komisch. Das jetzt einfach so auf diese paar Momente runter brechen zu können. Wie eine Formel.

„Das ist verrückt“, sagst du, dich zurücklehnend. Vielleicht dasselbe denkend. Die Hand auf dem Tisch und irgendein kitschiger Song im Radio. Und gerade scheinst du in irgendeiner Art duseliger Zufriedenheit zu versinken, als ein hagerer Typ in zerknittertem Anzug an unseren Tisch tritt.

„Mr. Holmes?“, fragt er und ich höre eine kratzige, grelle Stimme, die es gewohnt ist, gegen Sturm und Hagel und Gischt anzukommen. Er gibt seine Anweisungen laut und er gibt sie am Strand. An den schwarzen Anzugschuhen zeichnen sich jene weißen Flecken ab, die das Meersalz darauf zu hinterlassen pflegt. Rechts an seinem Hosenbund baumelt nachlässig die Polizeimarke.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber als ich eben mitbekommen habe, dass Sie es sind, konnte ich mir die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen.“

Er wirkt abgekämpft und verbissen, aber über diesem stoppeligen, wettergezeichneten Gesicht blitzen freundliche, wache Augen auf.

„Kein Problem, Mister—“

„Stackhurst“, sagt er und reicht mir die Hand. „Detective Inspector Stackhurst.“

Ich greife die Hand und fasse in raue, hornige Haut.

„Das ist mein Partner, John Watson.“ Er reicht dir die Hand. „Ja, natürlich, Mr. Watson, ich habe Ihren Blog damals verfolgt.“

„Um ehrlich zu sein“, sagt er und wirkt recht verlegen, während er sich nicht einmal Mühe gibt, seinen schroffen schottischen Akzent im Zaum zu halten. „Sie waren eine große Inspiration damals, als ich anfing“, sagt der Mann, der kaum jünger ist als ich. Seine Augen flackern nervös, als gingen ihm alle Gedanken, die er jemals hatte, auf einmal durch den Kopf. „Was, äh, was verschlägt Sie hier in unsere Gegend?“, fragt er und lächelt hoffnungsvoll.

„Was verschlägt Sie in diese Gegend?“, gebe ich die Frage zurück und mustere ihn interessiert. Ein widersprüchlicher Bursche, dieser Stackhurst. Ohne Zweifel sympathisch, aber irgendetwas nagt an ihm und sorgt dafür, dass er nachts nicht schlafen kann.

„Oh, ich bin auf der Flucht vor meinen Dämonen, wenn man so will“, sagt er und lacht es traurig weg. In seinen Augen, der verräterische Funke der Verzweiflung. Der kurz aufblitzt und sich schnell wieder verflüchtigt. Wir nehmen dies stillschweigend zur Kenntnis. Henry, der mit der irritierten Verschwiegenheit eines Kindes den Kuchen in sich hineinstopft.

„Nun, da haben Sie ihre Antwort“, sage ich und wir schauen uns lang an. Er nickt und versteht, dass er in heikles Sumpfgebiet getreten ist. Die Frage ist nur, ob man einen Schritt darüber hinaussetzt oder zurückweicht, solange es noch geht.

„Tja, ich sollte Sie dann mal…“  
[„Setzen Sie sich doch“],

sagen wir zeitgleich und so entsteht ein verlegener Austausch von Höflichkeiten.

„Nein, wirklich, ich möchte Sie wirklich nicht länger stören.“

„Oh bitte, setzen Sie sich, wir bestehen darauf“, sagst du und deutest auf den Platz neben dir.

Inspector Stackhurst zieht die Luft scharf ein und geht der Einladung nur ungern nach, während er gleichzeitig weiß, dass es das Beste ist, was ihm seit langem passiert ist.

„Und der kleine Mann hier“, sage ich und greife mit dem Arm um den Jungen auf meinem Schoß, „ist Henry.“ Er stopft sich seinen Kuchen in den Mund und schaut den Detective Inspector mit großen Augen an.

„Nicht so viel, du hast sonst keinen Hunger mehr“, mahnst du Henry über den Tisch hinweg und Henry schaut dich mit großen Rehaugen an. „Hier, wisch dir das mal ab“, sagst du und wischst ihm über den Tisch gebeugt am Mund herum. Er verzieht quengelig das Gesicht. „Ich mach das schon“, sage ich und nehme die Serviette aus deiner Hand. Inspector Stackhurst als stummer Zeuge unseres kleinen Familienglücks. Ein paar Tränen quellen ihm in den Augen und ich kann nur erahnen, welch schlimmes Schicksal ihn hier her nach Eastbourne verschlagen hat.

„Also, Detective—“

„Nennen Sie mich Harold“, unterbricht er mich freundlich und ich nicke still. Das ist etwas, das ich von dir gelernt habe. Menschen in mein Leben zu lassen.

„Sagen Sie, Harold, diese ganzen Bilder hier an der Wand, was hat es damit auf sich?“

Er schaut sich irritiert um. So als habe er sie nach all der Zeit, die er hier ein und aus geht, schon gar nicht mehr richtig wahr genommen. Die Bilder zeigen die Brandung und historische Aufnahmen vom Belle Tout Leuchtturm oben auf den Klippen, mal idyllisch, mal umtost. Fellsbrocken, die im Meer liegen und als Wellenbrecher dienen, eine riesiger Feuerqualle darin. Artikel aus der lokalen Zeitung von 1907, ausgeschnitten und eingerahmt.

„Ach, Anfang des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts hat es hier einen Toten am Strand gegeben. Man fand ihn mit schlimmen gitternetzartigen Verbrennungen auf dem Rücken. Offenbar war er gerade schwimmen und hat sich mit letzter Kraft an Land geschleppt. Seinen Hund fand man wenige Tage später auf dieselbe Weise zugerichtet und an derselben Stelle. Es hat viele Verdächtige gegeben, einen unschuldigen Mann hat es fast ins Gefängnis gebracht, bis man dahinter kam, dass es sich um eine Feuerqualle handelte, die sich in den Felsen rum trieb.“

Wir starren auf die Bilder und schwelgen ein bisschen vor uns hin. Das Scheppern der Tür, als Leute ein und austreten. Das Brutzeln von Fett, mal lauter und leiser mit dem Aufschwingen der Küchentür. Das Klimpern von Geschirr und das merkwürdige Gefühl zu Hause zu sein.

„Es ist die einzige Katastrophe, auf die dieser Ort stolz sein kann“, sagt Harold nachdenklich und reibt sich das spröde Kinn dabei.

„Was ist eine Feuerqualle?“, fragt Henry in ehrfürchtiger Neugier. „Du? Du?“, sagt er insistierend und zerrt an meinem Ärmel.

Keine Feuerqualle, denke ich, als ich die Bildunterschrift unter einem der Aquarelle neben unserem Tisch lese. _Cyanea capillata._ Die Gelbe Haarqualle.

„Da siehst du“, sage ich und zeige auf die Aquarellzeichnung. Sie zeigt eine gelbe Löwenmähne, die höllisch lauernd unter dem Wasser wabert. „Das ist eine Gelbe Haarqualle, sie ist sehr selten in diesen Gewässern, so selten, dass dieser kleine Ort hier einen Mythos um sie aufbaut. Die meisten Quallen sind ungefährlich.“ Henry macht große Augen. „Na komm“, sage ich und hebe ihn zurück auf seinen Stuhl. „Das Essen kommt gleich.“

Und bis das Essen kommt, greift Henry zu einem gelben Stift und beginnt zu zeichnen.

„Ihm ähm“, sagst du und ziehst eine kleine Schachtel aus deinem Samtsakko. „Habe da noch etwas für dich.“

Und unter Geschirrgeklimper und dem Zischen der Friteuse aus der Küche nehme ich sie und löse das dunkelblaue Kreppband. Eine kleine weiße Pappschachtel kommt zum Vorschein und in ihr offenbart sich mir, was wohl der hässlichste Schlüsselanhänger sein muss, den je ein Mensch gesehen hat.

Ich grinse und nehme ihn zwischen meine Finger, als sei es das Kostbarste der Welt.

„Nur eine Kleinigkeit. Für was Richtiges war ja keine Zeit“, sagst du und grinst leise.

 _„I heart Eastbourne“,_ lese ich und das Herz ist ein kleines schwules Herz in allen bunten Farben des Regenbogens. „Wo um alles in der Welt hast du das aufgetrieben!“ Es treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen vor Glück.

„Es ist ein Schlüsselanhänger.“

„Das sehe ich.“

„Für einen Schlüssel“, sagst du und ich habe das Gefühl, dass das nicht alles ist, doch bevor du weiterreden kannst, tritt eine Küchenhilfe an unseren Tisch und serviert dampfenden Fisch, Chips, Bohnen und Cola. Es scheppert und klirrt, ich nehme Henrys Zeichnung bei Seite (die gelbe Qualle ist ganz grün geworden unter seinem blauen Meer), küsse ihn auf dem Kopf. Diese Dinge passieren schon ganz automatisch.

***

Die Tür springt scheppernd auf und zu, dann befinden wir uns zu viert in der nächtlichen Kälte vor dem Restaurant und trotten den kleinen Weg runter zur Pevensey Road. Ich greife nach deiner Hand und halte sie in einer lächerlichen Geste der Zufriedenheit. Ein scharfer Wind, der um die Häuser pfeift. Das Läuten der Glocke einer nahe gelegenen Kirche. 22 Uhr.

„Also dann. Mein Wagen steht da unten“, sagt Harold, als wir die Hauptstraße erreichen. Er zeigt die Straße runter. „Wenn sie irgendetwas brauchen“, sagt er und reicht mir seine Karte, dann beugt er sich zu Henry und streicht ihm mit wässrigen Augen über den Kopf.

„Hat mich gefreut, kleiner Henry“, sagt er und zieht etwas aus seinem zerknitterten Trenchcoat hervor. „Das ist ein Donnerkeil“, sagt er und reicht ihn Henry. „Ich habe ihn heute am Strand gefunden.“ Henry nimmt ihn und begutachtet das glasige Mineral. „Du musst gut darauf aufpassen. Die werden immer seltener.“ Vor lauter Staunen vergisst er ihm zu danken.

„Wie sagt man?“, erinnerst du ihn leise, als Harold sich sanft grinsend aufrichtet.

„Danke“, sagt Henry piepsig und Harold lacht leise. „Nicht dafür, mein Junge, nicht dafür.“ Er streicht ihm über den Kopf, dann verabschieden wir uns. Da geht er hin.

„Komischer Typ“, sagt John sanft, als wir ihm nachschauen.

„Ja“, sage ich und verharre noch einen Moment in der Betrachtung dieses einsamen Mannes in Trenchcoat. Im trüben Schein der Straßenbeleuchtung streift er durch die Nacht wie ein Wolf. Seine Schritte klackern noch ein wenig auf dem Asphalt, dann verschluckt ihn die Nacht.

Ich fische nach den Autoschlüsseln. Das unechte Geräusch der Fernverriegelung dringt durch die ansonsten friedliche Nacht und verpestet die Atmosphäre wie der Geruch der McDonald’s Filiale ein paar Straßen weiter.

Du platzierst Henry auf dem Rücksitz, hilfst ihm beim Anschnallen und rutschst auf den Beifahrersitz. Du wirfst die Tür ins Schloss und reibst dir die Hände. Im Auto ist es noch viel kälter als draußen, wenn man nur so da sitzt und darauf wartet, dass es losgeht. Also beeile ich mich, den Zündschlüssel umzudrehen und die Heizung einzustellen.

„Wärmer?“, frage ich, während ich mir den Spiegel zurechtbiege. Du nickst verschnupft. Und ich lege noch einmal die Hand in deinen Nacken und beuge mich zu dir rüber. Manchmal küssen wir uns noch immer mit beiden Händen im Gesicht des anderen.

Leise Musik aus dem Radio und Henry, der seinen Gameboy einschaltet.

_Be running up that road,_  
_Be running up that hill_  
_With no problems…_

Ich starte den Wagen und manövriere ihn aus der Parklücke, bevor wir in die Nacht davon rauschen. Das leise Brummen des Motors, diesige Heizungsluft und der Kunststoffgeruch eines Neuwagens lullen uns alle in einen dumpfen Zustand der Zufriedenheit, als wir leere Dorfstraßen und desolate Landstraßen von nahezu gespenstischer Schönheit durchqueren. „Wie eine Geisterstadt“, höre ich dich murmeln und ich nicke anerkennend, als wir in die Beachy Head Road biegen und bald unsere Einöde erreichen. Vor Hodcombe Farm steige ich aus dem Wagen und stapfe durch Schlick und Matsch. Das Einfahrtstor, sichtbar nur im verschwommenen Scheinwerferlicht, quietscht und ächzt, als ich es zur Seite schiebe. Henry, der inzwischen eingeschlafen ist, lässt sich davon nicht irritieren. Stattdessen sinkt er nur noch tiefer in seinen Dufflecoat.

„Da ist ein schlafendes Kind auf unserer Rückbank“, murmele ich, als ich die Tür zuziehe und unsere Einfahrt hinaufrolle.

„Du wirst dich dran gewöhnen müssen.“, sagst du und legst die Hand in meinen Nacken, wühlst zärtlich in meinen Haaren, auch wenn es da nicht mehr viel zu wühlen gibt. „Es ist deins“, fügst du näselnd hinzu und lächelst mich schläfrig von der Seite an.

Ich verschiebe meinen Mund zu einem Lächeln. „Ja, irgendwie schon“, murmele ich und bringe den Wagen zum Stehen. Ich trete hinaus in finstere Nacht und dem leisen Rauschen der Bäume im Wind. In der Ferne das Meer. Ganz leise. Im trüben Schein der Laterne über unserer Eingangstür suchst du nach dem Schlüssel, während ich den Sohn aus seinem Schlaf in meine Arme ziehe. Er schlingt seine Arme um meine Schultern und mein Herz macht einen Satz. Er mag älter und größer sein, einen australischen Akzent haben und Haare auf dem Kopf, aber riechen tut er noch immer wie der hilflose kleine Säugling, der seine runzelige kleine Faust in mein T-Shirt krallt und so vertraut in meine Brust sabbert.

So treten wir ins Wohnzimmer. Du, ich. Und der kleine Watson. Ein Augenpaar das im Dunkeln aufblitzt. Toby, der hechelnd auf uns zu gewatschelt kommt, als du das Licht einschaltest. Er springt erst um meine Beine, während ich versuche das Kind ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen, dann um deine. Begleitet dich aufgeregt in die Küche, wo du zum Vorratsschrank gehst und seinen Napf mit Dosenfutter füllst.

„Er schläft“, sage ich erschöpft, als ich ins schummerige Licht der Küche trete. Du hast das Radio eingeschaltet und bist dabei einen Wein zu öffnen. Ich streiche Toby über den Kopf, der sabbernd und schlabbernd aus dem Blechnapf frisst, dann trete ich von hinten an dich heran und wickele meine Arme um dich.

„Und, wie fühlst du dich?“

„Alt“, knurre ich in deinen Hals und lasse mich wegtragen von deinem Geruch und der Musik und der Farbe des Weins, den du uns einschenkst. Ich lasse meine Hände auf deine Hüfte gleiten und bewege sie mit mir im schleppenden Takt der Radiomusik.

_Dream up, dream up,_  
_let me fill your cup_  
_With the promise of a man,_

säusele ich in dein Ohr, den Refrain, der jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal läuft. Du kicherst und lässt dich von mir in meine Arme ziehen. Lässt deine Hand in meine gleiten und dich sanft von mir führen. So schwanken wir etwas im trägen Takt der Musik, man könnte es Tanzen nennen, aber dafür ist es zu intim. Leuten wäre es peinlich uns so zu sehen. Verschlungen, verliebt und hoffnungslos verloren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Harvest", Neil Young: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXStKdubasA


	13. Das letzte Kapitel

Die Geschichte endet wie sie begonnen hat. Mit einem Schuss.

Ein toter Mann im Schnee, eine Blutspur. Der eine, der den anderen hält. Ich habe ihn verloren und einen Moment versickert mein Verstand in tiefer Trauer, bevor mir klar wird, dass ich ihn verloren hatte, lange bevor ich ihn erschossen habe.

***

Ich steige aus dem Wagen und treffe auf eine Wand aus warmer Luft.

Der Duft von Kuhdung hängt in der Luft. Jetzt, wo die Temperaturen so plötzlich abfallen, wabert der Gestank von den Feldern her in den Ort und hält sich an mir fest wie der kalte Atem des Todes. Selbst durch den beißenden Geruch des Benzins hindurch kann man es riechen.

Ich hänge den Zapfhahn ins Auto und lasse den Zähler laufen. Zweipfundfünfzig der Liter. Preiswert ist anders. Ich lehne gegen den Ford und schlage die Beine übereinander. Das Hupen eines schwarzen Jaguars von irgendwoher. Angeber, denke ich und mit der Zigarette zwischen den Lippen taste ich nach meinem Feuerzeug.

Die Flaggen der Esso-Tankstelle flattern wütend im Wind.

„Hat man Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass man in der Nähe von Tankstellen nicht rauchen darf?“, sagt eine abgekämpfte Stimme neben mir. „Harold“, sage ich statt einer Begrüßung. Er lächelt gutmütig und zückt sein Sturmfeuerzeug. Ich halte die Zigarettenspitze in die blaue Flamme und nehme einen tiefen Zug.

„Sagen Sie John nichts davon. Es beunruhigt ihn nur unnötig“, murmele ich, während er Henry zuwinkt, der bockig auf dem Rücksitz hockt.

„Was hat er denn?“, fragt er belustigt.

Ich ziehe den Gameboy aus der Manteltasche. „Verstehe“, sagt er und lächelt müde. Es ist das traurigste Lächeln, das ich je gesehen habe. Und ich bin mit dir zusammen!

„Was ist mit John?“, fragt er und zieht eine Zigarette aus der Packung, die ich ihm im stillen Einvernehmen hinhalte.

„Ist unten im Krankenhaus. Erkundigt sich nach einem Job“, sage ich etwas verschnupft, während Harold sich in zackiger Routine die Zigarette ansteckt. An seinem Finger schlackert ein Ehering. Trauriges Relikt einer düsteren Vergangenheit. Nur noch getragen aus Sentimentalität. An Zeiten erinnernd, da der Ring ihm noch gepasst hatte. Er ist hager geworden. Ernähert sich schlecht, vielleicht gar nicht. Und dennoch steht er hier und erkundigt sich tapfer nach meinem… nach meinem… John.

„Sie können sich glücklich schätzen“, sagt er, nimmt einen tiefen Zug von der Zigarette und bläst den Rauch mit dem Wind die Straße hinunter. Er schneidet eine Grimasse. Das macht er öfter. Könnte am Wind liegen. Oder an der Kälte. Oder dem Qualm der Zigarette, der in seiner Kehle brennt. Ich nicke verhalten. Es beginnt zu nieseln. Ein paar Flaggenpfosten krächzen weiter hinten im Wind. Traktoren, die mit lautem Getöse ortsauswärts und ortseinwärts fahren. Der Verkehrslärm hier auf dem Land ist ein ganz anderer. Er geht von rechts nach links. Von links nach rechts. Ein monotones Rauschen, fast wie das Meer.

„Also bleiben Sie länger?“

Ich ziehe noch ein letztes Mal an meiner Zigarette, dann laufe ich ein paar Schritte, um sie in ein nahegelegenes Blumenbeet zu werfen.

„Nun, ich könnte mich an dieses beschauliche Landleben gewöhnen“, sage ich mehr zu mir selbst, als ich die Durchfahrtsstraße hinunter in den Ort schaue. Schon komisch, wann hat _ruhig und friedlich_ eigentlich seinen Schrecken verloren?

„Dieser Leuchtturm“, sage ich. „Warum haben sie einen zusätzlichen errichtet?“

Harold sieht mich fragend an. Das Gesicht in Falten gelegt.

„Nun, soweit ich weiß, war der Belle Tout bei Dunst und niedriger Wolkendecke für Seefahrer kaum zu sehen. Sodass sie einen zusätzlichen vor der Küste errichtet haben.“

„Was ist mit dem alten?“, frage ich. Harold räuspert sich und hustet gegen das Wetter an.

„Wurde außer Betrieb genommen“, sagt er. Ich blicke ihm fest in die Augen. Es sind freundliche Augen, die schon viel gesehen haben. Umrahmt von Koteletten und Stoppeln und vom Wind zerzausten kurzen braunen Haaren. Ich lächle freundlich, dann ziehe ich den Zapfhahn aus der Tanköffnung und hänge ihn zurück an die Zapfsäule.

„Warum fragen Sie?“, sagt er und lächelt freundlich. Ich möchte ihm sagen, wie jungenhaft er wirkt, wenn er das R so rollt, trotz allem was er durchgemacht zu haben schien. Und was immer es ist, wie schlimm es auch gewesen sein mag, die Tatsache, dass er hier steht und mich mit seinen verträumten Rehaugen ansieht, gibt mir Hoffnung. Sollte uns allen Hoffnung geben. Aber wie sagt man das jemandem, den man kaum kennt?

„Nur so“, sage ich stattdessen. Feige. Aber an seinem windschiefen Lächeln erkenne ich, dass er mich versteht. Auch ohne Worte.

Ich trotte ins Tankstellenhäuschen, greife eine Wissenschaftszeitschrift für Kinder, einen Schokoriegel und frage an der Kasse nach einer Packung Dunhill International.

„Rot oder blau?“, fragt der Tankstellenwart lustlos. Ich gestehe es ihm zu. Ich wär als Tankstellenwart auch nicht besonders gut drauf ( _Mein Leben als Tankstellenwart._ Ein guter Titel für die Memoiren, denke ich, aber kein gutes Leben.)

„Blau“, sage ich schließlich und ziehe meine Geldbörse aus der Innentasche. Immer blau.

 

„Und sind Sie auch auf der Suche nach Arbeit hier unten?“, ruft Harold mir über das Dach seines schwarzen Dienstwagens zu. Er hängt den Zapfhahn in die Zapfsäule und so rufen wir uns beide über die Dächer unserer Wagen hinweg zu wie Waschweiber auf ihren Balkons.

„Wir suchen gerade noch einen Dozenten. Unten in The Gables. Könnte was für Sie sein! Ich unterrichte dort auch von Zeit zu Zeit.“

Ich nicke nachdenklich und sage, dass ich es mir durch den Kopf gehen lasse, bevor ich zu Henry ins Auto steige und ihm die Zeitschrift und die Schokolade reiche. Seine Augen leuchten auf und dennoch bleibt er standhaft. Die Arme verschränkt knurrt er mich an: „Ich will meinen Gameboy!“ Bei dem Wort _Gameboy_ bricht seine Stimme ein bisschen, als er eine Tonlage erreicht, die Toby dazu gebracht hätte, sich jaulend in irgendeiner Ecke zu verkriechen.

„Gut“, sage ich also und werfe das Zeug auf den Beifahrersitz. „Bleibt eben mehr für mich.“ Er knurrt und murrt noch mehr. „Nein!“, quietscht er und schlägt mit den Beinen einmal stark gegen die Rückenlehne des Beifahrersitzes. Ich lächle in mich hinein, als ich den Wagen starte, und gebe mich nach außen hin standhaft. Du sagst, ich soll ihm nicht immer seinen Willen durchgehen lassen. Und ich vertraue deinem Urteil. Schließlich lebst du mit mir zusammen.

***

Henrys Murren lässt nicht nach. Im Supermarkt frage ich, was er essen will. Er schmollt und jammert an meiner Hand. Okay.

„Fischstäbchen?“, frage ich also. Keine Antwort.

„Du weißt, dass wir am Meer sind. Hier bekommst du allerhand frischen Fisch. Seelachs, Kabeljau...“ Ich schaue in sein vor Wut aufgequollenes Gesicht. „Also Fischstäbchen“, sage ich und werfe die Fischstäbchen in den Wagen. Milch, Eier, Käse, Biscuits, Wein. Ein paar Nudeln. Joghurts. Waschmittel. Was man so braucht.

„Cola?“, biete ich ihm an in einer unbeholfenen Geste der Versöhnung, doch er bleibt stur. „Dann nicht“, sage ich und stelle die Cola zurück ins Regal. Er quengelt und wird unruhig, quietscht einmal kurz auf und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mir nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Freude bereitet, einen Watson zu quälen.

Vor der Schokolade dasselbe. Und dann wird er wirklich unruhig. Kreischt irgendwas in seinem australischen Slang und ein paar Tränen quellen ihm aus den Augen. Und es verlangt mir all meine Selbstbeherrschung ab, ihm nicht alle Schokolade der Welt zu kaufen. Und ein bitterer Beigeschmack, als er in seinen hilflosen Sing-Sang verfällt und immer wieder nörgelnd jammert: „Ich will zu meiner Mommy...“

Dafür ernte ich ein paar irritierte Blicke von den wenigen anderen Kunden. Eine Mutter weiter unten im Gang, die verständnisvoll lächelt.

Hier brechen auch meine Dämme. Ich schlucke schwer und knie mich in den Regalreihen zwischen Chips und Soda vor ihm hin: „Henry, das hatten wir doch schon mal“, sage ich so leise und ruhig, wie es mir möglich ist. Es hilft. Mit rotem, verquollenem Gesicht schaut er mich an. Sieht wahrscheinlich Sorge, Scham und Ratlosigkeit. Eine merkwürdige Mischung, die ihn verstummen und nur noch leise brummen lässt.

„Hey, komm her“, sage ich und nehme ihn hoch auf meine Arme. „Was willst du, hm, such dir was aus.“

Ich drücke ihm einen Kuss in die Haare, sie riechen nach Sand und Meersalz. „Die da?“, sage ich, als er etwas aus dem Regal greift. „Ja“, sagt er schniefend und ich lege es in den Wagen.

Du sagst, ich soll standhaft bleiben, wenn so etwas passiert, aber nenn mich einen schlechten Vater, ich bringe es nicht übers Herz.

Die Sonne hängt bereits tief in den Feldern, als ich die Einkäufe in Papiertüten über den Supermarktparkplatz trage. Ein Sohn, der zufrieden auf seiner Schokolade rumkaut und leise vor sich hinbrabbelt, als ich den Kofferraum öffne und die Einkäufe hineinstelle. Der Wind frischt auf. Im Wetterbericht kündigen sie Frost und Schnee an. Küstenbewohner sollten sich mit Vorräten eindecken.

„Na, wenn das mal kein Festmahl wird!“

Ich schlage den Kofferraum zu und blicke in die giftgrünen Meerkatzenaugen eines Verflossenen. Es waren mal zärtliche Augen, sanft wie ein Kissen, in das man abends fällt. Jetzt sind sie nur noch wie der Blick einer giftspeienden Kobra, die fauchend ihre Zähne in dein Fleisch schlägt.

„Was willst du hier?“, frage ich nüchtern.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen.“

„Kannst du auch noch etwas anderes, als mit Floskeln um dich werfen?“

Doch statt auf meine Frage zu antworten, schlägt er die Hände auf die Knie und beugt sich zu Henry.

„Hey, Großer, kennst du mich noch?“, sagt er einen Ton sanfter und es scheint das erste echte Gefühl zu sein, das er empfindet, seit wir uns wiedergetroffen haben.

Henry nickt schüchtern und versteckt sich hinter mir. Wahrscheinlich war ihm sein Onkel Victor schon immer ein bisschen unheimlich gewesen. Und Mycroft hat er noch nicht einmal getroffen.

„Henry Schatz, steig doch schon mal in den Wagen, ich komm gleich nach“, sage ich und ziehe den Gameboy aus der Innentasche meines Parkas. Seine Augen leuchten kurz auf und mehr braucht es nicht. Er greift sich den Gameboy und verschwindet mit kleinen Tippelschritten auf der Rückbank des Wagens. Ich lächle und werfe die Tür zu.

„Wie hast du uns gefunden?“, frage ich und grabe die Hände in meine Jackentaschen. An das Rascheln dieses Mantels werde ich mich nie gewöhnen, denke ich und schaue auf einen fernen Punkt am Horizont. Das Geheul eines Güterzugs irgendwo in der Ferne.

„Oh, dein Bruder und ich waren sehr besorgt um eure Sicherheit.“

„Und da schickt er dich?“, frage ich und verziehe mein Gesicht zu einem gequälten Lächeln, während Victor sich neben mich gegen den Wagen lehnt. Er zieht eine rote Packung John Players aus seinem Mantel und zündet ich eine Zigarette an. Er hält mir die offene Packung hin. „Nein danke“, knurre ich und richte meinen Blick nach vorn in die untergehende Sonne.

„Ich habe ihm nichts von unserem Aufenthaltsort erzählt“, sage ich.

„Das nicht“, sagt er und bläst den Rauch in die klare Abendluft. „Aber du hast ihm von Eastbourne erzählt.“

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen. Ich erinnere mich. In einem schwachen Moment bin ich sentimental geworden. Habe bei ihm auf dem Ledersofa gelegen und von meinen Träumen erzählt. Mich aufs Land zurückzuziehen. Bienen zu züchten. John.

„Was sagt dein Soldat dazu?“, hat Mycroft lustlos hinter einer Tageszeitung genuschelt. „Wird er sich nicht langweilen?“

Darauf habe ich keine Antwort gewusst.

„Ich erzähle ihm nie wieder etwas“, knurre ich. Und Victor, der seine Zigarette mit der Spitze seiner Stiefel zerdrückt: „Was ist nur aus uns geworden, Sherly? Was ist aus Sherlock und Victor gegen den Rest der Welt geworden?“

Bei diesen Worten zieht sich mir der Magen zusammen.

„Was soll daraus geworden sein?“, frage ich trocken. „Es hat sich als Illusion herausgestellt.“ _Verpufft in dem Moment, da du mich sterbend in Russland zurückgelassen hast._

Victor Trevor ähnelt einer Figur aus einem Roman, die den Namen deines Erzfeindes trägt.* Wer solche Freunde hat, braucht keine Feinde, sagen das die Leute nicht so in solchen Momenten? Wenn wir gerade schon bei Floskeln sind?

Ich öffne die Fahrertür und bin dabei in den Wagen zu steigen, als er mich beim Oberarm greift und mir fest in die Augen sieht.

„Wir müssen nach London, Sherly! Wir müssen ihn ausschalten, bevor er sich Henry holt und alles, was dir lieb und teuer ist.“

Ich schaue ihm unbeeindruckt in die Augen.

„Müssen wir?“, frage ich und steige ins Auto.

„Wenn du jetzt so freundlich wärst, die Tür loszulassen“, sage ich und lächle freundlich.

„Ich versteh dich nicht!“, sagt er, der Ausdruck von Wahnsinn und Verzweiflung in den Augen.

„Bleib in der Nähe“, sage ich trocken. „Ich rufe dich, wenn’s soweit ist.“

„Wenn was soweit ist?“, sagt er und ich schlage die Tür zu. „Wenn was soweit ist!“, ruft er und ich starte den Wagen.

„Na, Kumpel, bist du angeschnallt?“, frage ich sanft und drehe mich zu Henry, der mit offenem Mund Gameboy spielt. „Ja“, nuschelt er wie in Trance, dann setze ich den Wagen aus der Parklücke und lasse Victor in einer Wolke aus Staub und Ratlosigkeit stehen.

„Arschloch“, kann ich ihn sagen hören und lache etwas in mich hinein. Guter alter Victor.

***

„Was machst du da?“, fragst du und wickelst die Arme um mich.

Als ich durch die oberen Stockwerke wanderte, habe ich in einer verstaubten Kiste eine schmucklose IBM-Schreibmaschine gefunden. Ich habe den Staub von ihr gepustet und sie auf den glatt polierten Sekretär unten im Wohnzimmer gestellt. Jetzt sitze ich vor ihr und hacke eifrig auf sie ein.

„Schreiben“, brumme ich.

„Das sehe ich, aber was?“

Der Geruch von Steaks hängt in deinen Haaren. Du kochst. Und es zischt und brutzelt, während ich tippe. Ein Schwall frischer Luft, als du das Fenster zum Lüften aufreißt. Henry, der mit dem Bauch auf dem Teppich liegt und Gameboy spielt. „Aber nur bis es Abendbrot gibt“, hast du mit dem Geschirrtuch um der Schulter gerufen, während Toby schnüffelnd durch die Gegend streunerte.

„Memoiren“, seufze ich jetzt und lege meinen Kopf an deinen. Meine Hand, die sich um deinen Arm schlingt.

„Komme ich drin vor?“, fragst du auf das Blatt stierend.

„Was glaubst du?“

„Ich glaube“, sagst du und drückst dein Gesicht in meine Haare. „Dass du nichts Gutes im Schilde führst.“

„Oh, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!“

Gespräche, die man eben so führt, wenn man alt und genügsam ist.

„Wie weit bist du?“, fragst du, als du den Stapel Papier neben der Schreibmaschine entdeckst.

„Nur noch das letzte Kapitel“, murmele ich ganz diesig von dem Küchengeruch, in den du mich hüllst.

„Sherlock! Das sind über tausend Seiten!“, sagst du mit den Fingern durch die Seiten fahrend.

„Und?“

„Ich weiß nicht, kommt mir etwas ungefiltert vor.“

„Du kommst mir auch etwas ungefiltert vor!“, sage ich.

„Hey, pass auf, was du sagst, sonst—“

„Sonst was?“

Du schlingst die Arme um mich und saugst dich an meinem Hals fest. Dein heißer Atem, als du sagst: „Oder ich heirate dich.“

Ich grinse einen Moment außer Gefecht gesetzt. Es gibt nicht viele, die das schaffen.

„Na dann hast du ja jetzt die Gelegenheit“, sagst du auf dem Weg in die Küche.

„Wozu?“

„Die Dinge aus _deiner Perspektive_ zu schildern.“ Du verstellst die Stimme ein wenig höhnisch, als du das sagst, und ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was du mir damit sagen willst.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?“

„Nichts“, ruft es aus der Küche.

Ich halte inne und versuche aus dir schlau zu werden.

„Aber bist du dafür nicht etwas zu jung?“

„Zu jung wofür?“

„Deine Memoiren zu schreiben?“

Toby legt seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß und schaut mich mit traurigem Blick an. Ich streichele ihm ein wenig über die Stirn.

„Es sind die Memoiren, John, und kein Testament.“

Es klingelt an der Tür. Toby stellt die Ohren auf.

Es geht los.

Ich schleiche mich ans Seitenfenster und stiere hindurch. Meine Anspannung löst sich und wandelt sich in ein bitteres Magengeschwür.

„Darling!“, sagt er und breitet die Arme aus. Sein Grinsen ist so falsch wie sein Pelz.

„Du siehst albern aus“, sage ich.

„Eine Reminiszenz an die Vergangenheit“, lacht er und zupft sich an seinem Mantel. Er wartet gar nicht darauf, dass man ihn rein bittet, stattdessen schiebt er seinen drahtigen Körper (in dem Pelz ganz wuchtig) an mir vorbei und stapft mit schweren Stiefeln ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hey, mein großer“, sagt er und hockt sich vor Henry auf den Boden. „Schau mal, was ich dir mitgebracht habe. Es ist die Taschenuhr deines Großvaters.“

Ich rolle mit den Augen. „Er war mal ein Pirat, weißt du. Auf einer einsamen Insel hat er einmal einen Schatz gefunden, der, als sein Schiff gesunken ist, für immer verloren ging. Das hier ist alles, was von ihm übrig ist. Sie hat lange Zeit mir gehört. Und jetzt gehört sie dir.“

Henry nimmt sie mit großen Augen. Victor lächelt zufrieden.

„J.A.“, sagt er sanft, als Henry die Gravur auf der Rückseite liest. „James Armitage. Das war sein Name.“

„Was sagt man?“, sagst du kühl in der Tür stehend, dir die Hände an deinem Geschirrhandtuch abtrocknend.

„Danke“, sagt Henry mit leuchtenden Augen und dünner Stimme. Victor lacht und immer wenn er das tut, bilden sich kleine Fältchen um seine Augen und weiße Zähne blitzen aus seinem sonnengebräunten Gesicht hervor. Es ist keine Urlaubsbräune. Es ist eine Bräune, die sich tief in sein Fleisch gegraben hat und es so ledern erscheinen lassen wie seine Stiefel.

„Sie müssen John sein!“, sagt er, als er sich aufrichtet. Er platzt hier einfach rein und walzt alles nieder. Ich verdrehe die Augen und bevor du es dich versiehst, schüttelt er kräftig deine Hand und stellt sich vor.

„Ich bin Victor. Henrys Onkel. Und ein“, er wirft mir einen Blick zu. „Ein alter Bekannter von Sherlock.“

Du lächelst irritiert. Suchst meinen Blick.

Das letzte Kapitel, John. Das ist alles, was ich dir sagen kann.

„Nun, ich störe ja nur ungern beim Mutter-Vater-Kind-Spielen“, sagt Victor fröhlich und schlägt die Hände zusammen, „aber langsam rennt uns die Zeit davon!“

***

„Muss es wirklich schon morgen sein?“

Ich greife deine Hand, als ich sehe, wie sie unsicher ins leere tastend auf dem Küchentisch liegt. Wir haben Wein und Zigaretten und eine Menge zu bereden.

Du fährst dir immer wieder durch die Haare und dein glasiger Blick schweift haltlos durch die schummerige Küche, als du um Fassung ringst.

„Ich werd mal nach Henry sehen“, sagt Victor und drückt seine Zigarette aus.

Du kauerst neben mir am Tisch und schnaufst.

„Sherlock, ich will ja nicht, wie eine weinerliche Hausfrau klingen, aber da ist ein Kind, das nicht schon wieder ein Elternteil verlieren kann.“

„Ich weiß, John, ich weiß“, flüstere ich, als wir unsere Hände ineinander krallen. „Und deswegen muss ich morgen los und es beenden.“

„Warum du?“, fragst du dich zusammennehmend, fast bitter. „Warum nicht Lestrade? Warum nicht der gottverdammte Yard oder was weiß ich wer!“

„John“, sage ich.

„Nein! Nein!“, du hebst fahrig den Zeigefinger und hältst ihn mir ins Gesicht. „John mich nicht an! Verdammt noch mal, ich bin dein Partner“, an dieser Stelle wirst du laut, „und als ein Mensch in dieser Partnerschaft habe ich gottverdammtnochmal das Recht“, du schlägst auf den Tisch, dass die leeren Gläser darauf klirren, „mitzuentscheiden.“

Ich sehe Zorn in deinen Augen. Denselben Zorn, den ich damals in ihnen sah, als ich wiederkam. Als ich dich ohnmächtig zurückgelassen habe und auf einmal wieder vor dir stand wie ein verdammter Phoenix aus der Asche. Du hast mich verloren. Es ist ein Gefühl, das man nie ganz loswird.

„Auch ich habe dich verloren“, habe ich einmal ganz leise gesagt, woraufhin du mir ein viertes Mal eine gelangt hast. „Wage es niemals, niemals wieder meinen Schmerz mit deinem zu vergleichen!“

Und deswegen bist du jetzt auch so verzweifelt. Du hast Angst, dass es sich wiederholt. Und das schlimmste ist, ich kann dir nicht einmal versprechen, dass es das nicht tut.

„Ich werde dich nicht schon wieder an ihn verlieren!“, sagst du, den Blick stur ins Leere gerichtet. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, das du dort siehst. Ein Leben ohne mich? Ein Leben mit mir? Gefüllt mit Lachen und Tanzen und Abenden vor dem Kamin?

Ich sage nichts, als ich etwas hätte sagen sollen. Stattdessen drücke ich deine schweißnasse Hand so fest, dass sich das Blut in meinen Fingern staut. Ich sehe es auch, John. Es ist das einzige, das mich aufrecht hält. Zu wissen, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.

„Und was ist dein Plan?“, fragst du leise, die Luft scharf einatmend. „Willst du ihm eine Falle stellen?“

Victor tritt in die Tür zurück und lehnt mit dem Glas Wein in der Hand gegen den Rahmen.

„Nein“, sage ich. „Man kann Moriarty nicht in eine Falle jagen. Man muss ihm auf Augenhöhe begegnen.“ Ich verfalle in einen sachlichen Ton, von dem ich hoffe, dass er es auch dir einfacher macht.

„Von Angesicht zu Angesicht“, sage ich. Deine Hand zuckt in meiner Hand und ich drücke sie kurz, bevor ich aufstehe und denkend und redend durch den Raum laufe. Dein hilfloser, nasser Blick, der mir aufmerksam durch den Raum folgt.

„Und dann?“, sagst du mit dünner Stimme?

Ich bleibe stehen und jetzt bin ich es, der deinen Blick sucht.

„Hoffen, dass wir überleben“, sage ich. Und einen Moment schaust du mich an, als würde ich eine andere Sprache sprechen, bevor du deinen Blick abwendest und in deine Faust richtest.

„Victor ist hier“, sage ich leise. „Es wird nicht lange dauern, dass Moriarty hier aufkreuzt. Wir werden ihm zuvorkommen.“

Ich nehme mein Handy aus der Hosentasche.

„Was machst du da? Sherlock?“

„Das Unvermeidliche, John“, sage ich, während meine Daumen über das Tastaturenfeld tanzen.

Ich lege das Handy auf den Tisch und stemme meine Hände in die Hüfte. Verbissen.

„Moriarty macht sich die Hände nicht schmutzig, er wird jemanden mitnehmen“, sage ich nachdenklich. „Also wird Victor mich begleiten.“ Nachdem jedes meiner Worte auf dich eindringt wie Peitschenhiebe, erträgst du alles, was ich sage, nur noch mit stoischer Distanz. Zuckst zusammen, als das Handy auf dem Tisch aufleuchtet und ein lautes Surren durch die angespannte Stille dringt.

Ich nehme es in die Hand und ziehe die Luft scharf ein.

„Morgen Mittag“, sage ich und Victor tritt schnaufend aus der Tür.

„Ich geh mich betrinken“, sagt er und zieht sich zurück. Wir verharren in unseren stillen Posen, hören die Haustür ins Schloss fallen und kurz darauf das Anspringen eines Motors. Du reibst dir erschöpft die Stirn, dann stehst du auf, der Stuhl schabt über die Dielen dabei, du sammelst das Geschirr vom Tisch ein und stellst es in die Spüle. Du drehst das Wasser auf und beginnst abzuwaschen.

„John“, sage ich leise. „John, was machst du da?“

„Ich wasche ab“, sagst du abweisend und schniefst, als du die Pfanne mit einer Bürste auswäschst. Dann stellst du sie zur Seite und lässt einen Topf in das Spülwasser sinken. Stützt dich auf der Spüle ab und schaust ihm dabei zu, wie er mit Wasser voll läuft und im trüben Spülwasser verschwindet. Ein unendlich trostloser Anblick muss das sein, der dich dazu bringt, über der Spüle zusammenzusacken und die Hand vors Gesicht zu schlagen.

In Sorge trete ich and ich heran.

„Bitte, Sherlock, gib mir einen Augenblick“, schluchzt du und versuchst das Gesicht von mir abzuwenden, was dir nur zum Teil gelingt, denn voller Schmerz und Bedauern kann ich noch einen Blick auf deine feuchten Wangen und das von Sorgen zerfurchte Gesicht erhaschen.

Du zitterst und obwohl es mich genauso zerreißt wie dich, respektiere ich deinen Wunsch und ziehe mich ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sitze mit einem Glas abgestanden Whiskey vor dem Kamin, während du mit zackigen Handgriffen die Hausarbeit erledigst. Irgendwelche Wäsche einsammelst. Henrys Spielzeug. „Ich möchte bitte, dass du dir die Zähne putzt“, rufst du verschnupft und verbissen Richtung Badezimmer. Henry quengelt und trampelt ein bisschen, flitzt nackig durchs Wohnzimmer, keine Lust in seinen Pyjama zu schlüpfen.

„Henry“, rufst du ihm hinterher. „Ich möchte bitte, dass du dich bettfertig machst.“

Es ist die Routine, die dich aufrecht hält. Und wenn es das ist, was du jetzt brauchst, lasse ich dich schimpfen und aufräumen soviel du willst.

Irgendwann wird es ruhig. Du bringst Henry ins Bett, ich nippe an meinem Whiskey und starre ins Feuer. Es ist die einzige Lichtquelle hier im Raum. Und je tiefer ich in die Flammen schaue, desto schärfer zeichnen sich die Konturen um ein Leben, das ich nicht führen will.

„Er schläft“, seufzt du und trittst gefasst vor mich. Du siehst süß aus in deinem karierten Hemd so nachlässig in die Jeans gestopft. Ein bisschen wie der John, in den ich mich damals verliebt habe.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Hand nach dir ausstrecken und dich berühren darf, also suche ich den Trost in deiner bloßen Betrachtung. Du ballst die Fäuste und starrst ins Feuer. Wie es leise vor sich hin knistert. Deine Wangen zum glühen bringt.

„Du musst das nicht mehr alles alleine durchmachen, weißt du“, sagst du und räusperst dich, als du vor mich trittst. Du beginnst dein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, ich schlucke.

„Diese Sache mit Moriarty“, sagst du, als ich meine Hände unter den Stoff deines Hemdes schiebe. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das damals für dich gewesen sein muss, das alles alleine mit dir rumzuschleppen.“

„Die Hölle“, seufze ich gequält in deinen Bauch. Du hältst mich bei dir und mit schwachen Fingern nestele ich an deinem Unterhemd. Zerre es langsam aus deiner Hose. Die Schnalle deines Gürtels klimpert, als ich sie benommen öffne und der Gedanke, dass es das letzte Mal sein könnte, mir alle Kraft raubt. Also hilfst du mir, ziehst dir das Unterhemd über den Kopf und wirfst es zur Seite. Ich lasse die Hände über deinen Körper gleiten. Gierig, verzweifelt. Wie ein Ertrinkender, der seine kalten Hände in Baumstämme schlägt, die friedlich auf dem Wasser treiben und in keinem Verhältnis zu seiner Verzweiflung stehen. Und doch sind sie sich so nahe. Sie brauchen einander. Denn was ist Treibgut ohne den, der ertrinkt?

Vor einigen Jahren, lange bevor ich dich getroffen habe, saß ich einmal im British Museum auf einer Bank in der Ausstellung zur Epoche der Aufklärung. Ich sitze dort gerne und meditiere, umgeben von all den Denkern und ihren Ergüssen, so streife ich durch die Gänge, atme den Geist der Jahrhunderte ein, während ich vollkommen verschwinde für eine Stunde oder zwei. Und an einem beliebigen Nachmittag im April saß ich also auf dieser Bank, verloren in Gedanken, vor mir die mächtige Zeus-Büste, die weniger durch ihre Größe als vielmehr durch ihre Erhabenheit beeindruckt. Und schließlich kam von irgendwoher ein Mann (vielleicht ein Künstler), der an sie herantritt und die Hand nach ihr ausstreckt. Er legt sie flach auf seine Brust, lässt sie ehrfürchtig über seine ins Marmor geschliffenen Muskeln gleiten, dann folgt die zweite Hand. Erst zögerlich, dann nahezu ekstatisch, schiebt er sie über die heroische Büste und es ist, als atme er sie ein. So als wolle er sie für immer in sich aufnehmen, bevor er weiterzieht und mich noch eine ganze Weile beschäftigt. Eine solche Leidenschaft hatte ich bis dahin nicht gekannt.

Und erst jetzt, als ich hier in diesem Sessel sitze und mich so benommen vom Whiskey und der Sorge und der Gier an dir festhalte, kommt mir dieses Bild plötzlich wieder in den Sinn. Von dem Mann und der Zeus-Büste und der Leidenschaft, die ich nie gekannt hatte und mich jetzt so vollkommen verzehrt. Zusammen gleiten wir auf den Teppich. Schälen uns aus unseren Klamotten, halten und wiegen uns im sanften Rhythmus der Nacht. Deine Hand, die zwischen uns greift, unsere Lippen zitternd und lechzend, als wir uns gierig auffressen. Ich schiebe die Hand in dein Kreuz und drücke dich enger an mich. Ein leises Keuchen und warmer Atem in meinem Gesicht. Ich weiß nicht, was morgen ist, John, aber genügt es dir, wenn ich dir einfach alles gebe, was ich zu geben habe? Jetzt und hier?

Nein, natürlich nicht.

Es ist niemals genug.

Und ich weine ein bisschen, als du heftig atmend in mein Gesicht greifst und sich Tränen mit Schweiß und Speichel und Lachen vermischen.

Was war je vollkommener, denke ich in deine flackernden Augen blickend.

Als der letzte Sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in Anlehnung an Dean Moriarty (Jack Kerouac, On the Road)


	14. Contra Mundum

An einem der wärmeren Tage waren wir unten am Strand. Es war ein merkwürdiger Moment zwischen gestern und heute. Deine Haare im Wind. Ein halbes Lächeln auf den Lippen, von der niedrig stehenden Sonne umrissen. Ein Tag, der runter brennt wie eine Wunderkerze, als du lachst und etwas sagst und ich es gar nicht höre, weil ich so unfassbar glücklich bin.

Du zeigst auf Henry, der mit klobigen Gummistiefeln im Watt herumwandert, während Toby um ihn herumspringt und sie beide verschluckt werden vom flirrenden Licht des Nachmittages. In meinem Kopf mache ich eine Super-8-Aufanhme von euch.

Henry, der auf dich zuläuft und dir lachend ein paar Muscheln zeigt, die er gefunden hat. Ich nehme einen herumliegenden Stock und werfe ihn weit hinaus ins Watt. Sofort pirscht Toby los und bringt ihn mir mit wedelndem Schwanz zurück. Ich lache und fühle mich einen Moment lang wie zwölf. Henry will auch. Ich gebe ihm den Stock und zeige ihm, wo er ihn hinwerfen soll. Er schleudert ihn von sich und er fliegt nicht sehr weit. Doch Toby stürzt sich mit gewohntem Eifer in den Sand und bringt ihn zurück. Henry klatscht Beifall und krallt seine Finger in sein zähes Hundefell.

Du verziehst das Gesicht, als böiger Wind durch deine Haare fährt, und trottest langsam vor, bis an den Rand des Meeres. Du schiebst deine Hände in deine Hosentaschen und es ist süß, wie du einen Moment nur so dastehst und etwas unbeholfen mit deinen nackten Füßen im Sand scharrst, während die Wellen um deine Knöchel schäumen und deine Silhouette verschwimmt und sich fast auflöst im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Und ich will schon zu dir rüber gehen und sagen, hey Fremder, als du meinen in Wind und Licht tränenden Blick erwiderst und mir dieses leise Lächeln schenkst. Dieses Lächeln, das runtersickert wie Wein und durch den Wind schneidet wie Schilf und mich nie wirklich loslässt. So wie die Erinnerung an jenen längst vergangenen Sommer in Cornwall und die dumpfe Gewissheit, dass schon alles gut werden wird.

***

„Schau sie dir an, so glücklich, so verloren.“

Ich weiß nicht, warum es mich nicht überrascht bin seine Stimme zu hören. Warum es mich nicht überrascht, als er hinter dem Leuchtturm hervortritt und sich mir mit versteinerter Miene nähert. Er hält kurz inne, um seine Hand auf Tobys Kopf zu legen. Er tätschelt ihn nicht einfach, so wie es die meisten Menschen tun, er legt sie einfach dort ab, lässt sie hinab gleiten, vorbei an seinen Lefzen, bevor er mit festem Griff sein Maul greift und ihm in die Augen stiert.

„Braver Junge, braver Junge.“

Toby winselt etwas, es behagt ihm nicht, dieser feste Griff, der Mann mit den Lederhandschuhen und dem irren Gesicht. Sein Winseln wechselt in ein Knurren und der Mann mit dem irren Grinsen lacht und setzt sich neben mich auf die Bank.

„Ganz wie John, damals, weißt du noch“, sagt er. „Gute alte Zeiten“

„Was wollen Sie?“

„Oh, dasselbe, was ich immer will.“

„Und das wäre?“, ich nehme Toby zwischen meine Beine und tätschle seinen Kopf. Er starrt hechelnd auf das Meer hinaus. Es ist ein klarer Tag. Die See rauscht leise vor sich hin, man hört es bis hier oben. Ein Pfosten quietscht leise im Wind und Moriarty schlägt lässig die Beine übereinander. Es wirkt fast so, als würde er sich sonnen, als er sagt: „Dir das Leben zur Hölle machen.“

Ein paar Möwen, die kreischen, als der Singsang der drei Hexen aus Macbeth in meinen Traum schleicht.

_…obwohl sein Schiff nicht verloren gehen kann,_   
_so soll es doch sturmgeschüttelt sein…_

Schon komisch, wie so ein hübscher Theaterabend mit dir auf einmal so verräterisch in meinen Traum kriechen kann.

Ich falte die Hände in meinem Schoß und starre auf den Horizont, der Tag, der gar keiner ist, weil er nur in meinem Traum stattfindet, setzt sich zusammen aus Blau und Orange, wie ein Bild aus Tusche, das irgendwo schief an den Wänden der lokalen Restaurants hängt.

„Und deswegen musste Mary sterben?“

„Ein Sturm hat sie über Bord gespült“, sagt er schulterzuckend. „Solche Dinge passieren.“

Ich schnaube, als mir der Wind durch die dunklen Locken fährt.

„Oh Sherlock, Mary war schwach. Und du weißt doch, jede Kette ist nur so stark wie ihr schwächstes Glied. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.“

Er starrt verbissen in den Wind. Das Meer braust auf und er stellt den Kragen seines schwarzen Mantels auf.

„Warum gerade jetzt? Warum nicht schon vor sechs Jahren, als Sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatten?“

„Oh Sherlock, wann begreifst du endlich, ihr alle seid nur Schachfiguren in einem Spiel. Man muss nur wissen, welche Figur man wann zu Fall bringt, um an den König zu kommen.“

„Was wollen Sie von Henry? Warum sind Sie hinter ihm her?“

Er lacht.

„Hinter ihm her? Was sollte ich von diesem kleinen Balg wollen. Er ist ein Watson!“ Den Namen speit er aus wie eine Fliege, die er versehentlich verschluckt hat.

„Was wollen Sie dann? Warum sind Sie hier?“

 

Und so als scheine das Gespräch ihn zu langweilen, steht er auf und mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen schlendert er an den Rand der Klippen.

Ich nehme Toby kurz bei der Leine und trete an ihn heran. Diesen grimmigen kleinen Zwerg, um den wir alle kreisen wie die Planeten um die Sonne. (Ja, John, ich habe aufgepasst…)

„Ich wollte dich in die Abhängigkeit abrutschen sehen“, sagt er nachdenklich und schnieft gegen das Wetter an. „Nur um es dir dann wegzunehmen.“

Ich stiere ihm fest in die toten Fischaugen. Der Funke Erregung, der in ihnen aufblitzt, lässt sie nur noch toter, nur noch stumpfer erscheinen.

Er langweilt sich.

Seine Tyrannei ist seine letzte Bastion.

Und mein letzter Trumpf.

Ich knie mich zu Toby herunter und greife mit beiden Händen in sein Fell. Er hechelt und schaut mich freundlich an.

„Wenn das so ist“, sage ich nüchtern und richte mich wieder auf. „Sehen wir uns in der Hölle!“

Und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, bevor ich ihn mit beiden Händen beim Nacken greife und wir uns zusammen die Klippen hinunterstürzen, ist wirklich unbezahlbar.

Es ist der Ausdruck der Überraschung.

Natürlich habe ich nicht sehr lange etwas davon.

Denn es ist Zeit zu sterben.

***

Ich schrecke aus dem Schlaf. Es riecht nach Pancakes und Kaffee. Leise Radiomusik von irgendwoher. Du bist bereits wach und angezogen. Hantierst in der Küche herum, während ich mich schweißgebadet in den Laken suhle.

„Bist du auf?“, ruft es aus der Küche.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Was ist denn, du bist ja ganz nass“, sagst du, einen Ton besorgter, als du an mich herantrittst und die Hand auf meine Stirn legst.

Ich atme schwer und presse die Hand in meine Leisten.

„Sherlock, du musst was nehmen“, sagst du besorgt.

„Nein, ich muss bei klarem Verstand bleiben“, stöhne ich und krieche halbnackt und verschwitzt aus den Laken. Ziehe an meiner Pyjamahose, während ich träge ins Badezimmer schlurfe. Natürlich höre ich dich besorgt hinter mir atmen. Spüre deinen Blick im Nacken, als sich die bevorstehenden Ereignisse über diesen Vormittag legen wie ein grauer Schleier aus Angst und Ungewissheit. Da hilft auch das Radio und alles Eierkuchenbacken nichts.

Ich nehme eine heiße Dusche, putze mir die Zähne, schmiere mir etwas Wachs in die Haare so wie jeden Tag. Du stehst in der Tür. „Lass mich mal sehen“, sagst du in einem Ton, der ein Nein nicht zulässt.

„John, bitte“, sage ich heiser, doch du weichst keinen Schritt zurück. Dein warmer Atem schlägt klamm gegen meine Brust, als du um mich greifst und mir das Handtuch von der Hüfte nimmst.

„Tut das weh?“, fragst du sanft und deine Stimme ist kaum mehr als warmer Atem gegen meiner Haut.

„Nein“, sage ich leise und lehne mich gegen deine Schulter. „Ich will nicht gehen“, säusele ich in deinen Nacken und wickele die Arme fest um dich. Dein heißer Atem in meinem Nacken. „Ich will auch nicht, dass du gehst“, gefolgt von der feuchten Spur deiner Lippen, bis wir nur noch dastehen und uns halten und Körperwärme, Dunst und Atem uns vor dem Erfrieren retten.

„Sherlock?“

„Hm?“

„Wenn das hier überstanden ist…“, du fährst mit der Hand durch meine gestutzten Locken. „Könnte das hier unser Zuhause werden?“

Ich nehme deinen Kopf zwischen meine Hände und in deinen Augen sehe ich die Frage, das Versprechen, die Hoffnung. Ein schräges Lächeln auf deinen Lippen. Doch zu einer Antwort kommt es nicht, als es zweimal laut an der Tür schellt und Toby sein grollendes Bellen in den Morgen schickt.

Ich erschrecke etwas, als Licht und Schnee mich blenden.

Die Jagd ist eröffnet.

***

„Also, wie abgemacht. Du bleibst bei Henry, egal was ist. Auf dem Sekretär liegt die Karte von Stackhurst, in der Schublade deine Waffe, falls was ist.“

„Wirst du sie nicht brauchen?“

Victors Wagen. Nicht einfach nur ein Wagen, sondern ein Schlitten wie er ihn immer schon gefahren ist. Klassisch, elegant, nicht zu übertrieben, Victor. Ein schwarzer Jaguar wie ihn der Tod höchst persönlich fahren würde – frei nach dem Motto: wenn du schon untergehst, dann tue es mit Stil. Victor öffnet den Kofferraum, in dem sich ein schlichter Metallkoffer befindet. Mit zwei Klicks öffnet er ihn.

„Eine abgesägte Schrotflinte? Ist das nicht etwas altmodisch?“, sagst du und wischst dir über die Nase. Du frierst in deinem Cardigan. Wie erwartet sind die Temperaturen über Nacht gefallen und eine Dichte Schneedecke überzieht erneut das Land.

Victor grinst und schiebt sie sich in ein Holster unter dem Mantel. Er hat sich schon immer für eine Art Cowboy gehalten, der auf einem mechanischen Pferd durch eine dystopische Zukunft reitet.

„Und du?“, fragst du beinahe ängstlich und siehst mir hilflos dabei zu, wie ich nach der SIG Sauer P226 greife.

„Sehr klassisch“, sagst du. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wo ihr das alles herhabt.“ Du schnaubst und starrst irgendwohin ins Leere. Den Schuppen vielleicht, der nichts anderes als Brennholz und rostige Schaufeln beherbergt.

„Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache“, sagst du, als ich vor dich trete.

Henry, der nur in Pulli und Hausschuhen heraus gerannt kommt.

„Hey“, sage ich und nehme ihn hoch auf meine Arme.

„Was hast du da?“

„Daddy“, nuschelt er, als er eine schlichte Soldatenfigur in seinen kleinen Händen dreht. Zögerlich hält er ihn mir hin. „Für mich?“, frage ich und nehme die Figur. Ein grüner Plastiksoldat in Schussposition.

Mein Blick geht zu dir—wie es dich kaum aufrecht hält, während du nur so dastehst und stur in eine andere Richtung schaust.

„Danke, mein Schatz“, sage ich und küsse ihn auf den Kopf, bevor ich ihn runterlasse und den Plastik-John in die Innentasche meines Mantels schiebe.

„Ich lasse euch den Wagen hier.“

Du nickst nur. Stur, verbissen, traurig. Henry hat keine Ahnung, was vor sich geht. Offenbar denkt er, ich ziehe in den Krieg, so wie er sich an meinem Hosenbein festklammert.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?“, flüstere ich.

„Er muss gelauscht haben“, sagst du trocken gegen die Kälte anschniefend.

„Na klasse.“

Ich beuge mich zu ihm herunter, sage ihm, dass ich nur eben in den Ort fahre, mich bei Harold nach einem Job erkundige und ob ich ihm was mitbringen soll, wenn ich wiederkomme.

„Cornflakes“, sagt er und schlingt seine Arme um meinen Hals und lässt gar nicht mehr los.

„Honey Loops?“, frage ich.

Und wieder nur das schüchterne Ja aus seinem ratlosen runden Gesicht. Ich küsse ihm die Haare und dann küsse ich Daddy die Haare.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend“, säusele ich in dein Ohr und du krallst deine Finger noch fester in den rauen Stoff meines Mantels.

Du verziehst das Gesicht wie unter Schmerzen, als ich es zwischen meine Hände nehme und dich küsse. „Tu das nicht“, schluchzt du.

„Was?“

„Mich so küssen, als wär’s das letzte Mal.“

„Ich sag dir was“, säusele ich in dein Ohr, als wir uns halten. „Wenn ich nachher nach Hause komme, dann küsse ich dich, als wär’s das erste Mal. Und dann lieben wir uns, als wär’s das erste Mal. Und alles, was wir tun, werden wir zum ersten Mal tun.“

„Ja“, schluchzt du in meine Schulter und alles, was zwischen uns stattfindet, ist so leise und verwinkelt und intim, dass nur wir verstehen, was wir sagen.

Victor, der seine Kippe in den Schnee wirft und langsam ungeduldig wird.

„Oi mate“, sagt er und klopft aufs Autodach.

Ich küsse deine Hand, du schenkst mir ein letztes tränenreiches Lächeln, dann wende ich mich Victor zu.

„Gib mir deine Schlüssel, ich fahre“, rufe ich und er wirft mir einen gekränkten Blick zu, bevor er mir die Schlüssel zuwirft. „Ich kann deine Fahne bis hier her riechen“, sage ich und wir beide steigen in den Wagen. Ich reibe meine Hände aneinander und lasse den Motor aufheulen. Wir haben Glück, der Schneepflug hat heute Morgen bereits eine Runde gedreht. Stackhurst muss dafür gesorgt haben. Und so schleichen wir langsam die unbefahrenen Landstraßen entlang, durch verschlafene Ortschaften und die langen, öden Waldstrecken der South Downs, ehe wir auf die A22 Richtung London biegen. Die Straße ist gerade noch so sichtbar und je weiter wir auswärts fahren, desto dichter wird der Schneesturm. Ich schalte die Scheibenwischer ein und Victor das Radio. Er klopft im Takt der Musik, ich verdrehe die Augen.

„Für dich ist das hier alles ein Abenteuer, nicht wahr?“, murmele ich verbissen auf die Straße starrend.

„Natürlich ist es das. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso es das für dich nicht ist.“

„Natürlich verstehst du das nicht“, sage ich abtuend und das ist alles, was wir für eine Weile sagen, während wir hinaus in die Prärie starren und jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängt. Es ist natürlich keine richtige Prärie. Es ist eine unter Schnee verborgene Steppe mit einem verdorrten Busch hier und da, und einer Kette von riesigen Strommasten, die als einzige Orientierungspunkte in diesem jammervollen Tal der Angst.

„Weißt du noch damals, wir in Oxford.“ Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Wir haben Tweed getragen, weil wir dachten, das gehört sich so.“ Victor drückt die Zigarette aus und zieht einen Flachmann aus der Innentasche seines Mantels. Es ist derselbe geschmacklose Pelz, den er schon gestern getragen hat.

„Und John?“, sagt er, als der Vodka ihm in der Kehle brennt. „Er ist doch gar nicht deine Liga.“

„Er hat geschafft, was keiner geschafft hat“, sage ich trocken.

„Er hat ein zahmes Kätzchen aus dir gemacht!“, grient er mich von der Seite an und fährt mit dem Zeigefinger über meine linke Wange.

„Er ist der Mann, den ich liebe“, sage ich unbeeindruckt.

„Achja! Liebe!“, sagt Victor, ebenfalls unbeeindruckt, und lässt den Blick wieder zum Seitenfenster hinaus schweifen. Vielleicht seinen Gedanken nachhängend, vielleicht dem Song lauschend, als er leise summt.

_After nine days I let the horse run free, ’cause the desert had turned to sea…_

Ich weiß nicht, ob es am Vodka liegt oder der stickigen Heizungsluft, als er sich zu mir wendet und sagt: „Eine schöne Familie hast du da.“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich.“

„Nein, ehrlich“, sagt er. „Wahrscheinlich wären wir jetzt tot, wenn wir zusammen weitergemacht hätten.“ Er lacht sein blödes Lachen. Diesmal ganz sanft. Vielleicht eine Träne in seinen Augen.

„Nun“, sage ich. „Danke. Oder so.“

Und das sind die letzten Worte, die zwischen uns fallen, während wir fast ein ganzes Lied lang schweigen.

_I’ve been through the desert on a horse with no name…_

Und immer wieder derselbe pathetische Refrain, bis ich es schließlich abstelle und wir allein sind mit dem Geräusch, das die Scheibenwischer machen, und der Straße und dem leisen Brummen des Motors.

Je tiefer wir in den Sturm dringen, desto weiter lehne ich mich vor.

Und ein Gedanke an dich ist der letzte, bevor es passiert.

Bevor der Range Rover wie aus dem Nichts erscheint und im Begriff ist unseren Wagen zu rammen.

Ich reiße das Lenkrad rum, er streift uns nur und wir landen irgendwo im Feld. Und dann ist da nur noch Schnee und Leere und Blut. Gedanken, die fortdriften.

Ein beliebiger Vormittag im Sommer.

Deine klammen Hände in meinem Gesicht. Du warst gerade duschen. Ich noch immer im Bett. Du kniest dich vor mich und ich halte mich an einem Zipfel deines Hemdes fest, blicke in freundliche Knopfaugen. Du bist verliebt. So verliebt.

„Hey“, sagst du. Ich küsse deinen Daumen, als du ihn allzu zart über mein Gesicht gleiten lässt.

„Hey.“

„Sehen wir uns später bei Angelo?“

„Ja“, sage ich und küsse deine Handfläche. Sie schmeckt salzig und du wehrst dich lachend, als ich versuche dich zurück ins Bett zu ziehen.

„Ich muss zur Arbeit“, lachst du mir ins Gesicht. Du küsst mich und ziehst mit den Zähnen an meiner Unterlippe. „Und du auch.“

Ich brumme widerwillig und dann halten wir uns noch einen Moment länger. Streichen uns die Haare aus dem Gesicht, suhlen uns im gleißenden Licht des Vormittages.

„Mmh. Hast du schon wieder mein Duschgel benutzt?“, säusele ich in deinen klammen Hals.

„Hm. Problem?“, fragst du.

„Nein“, sage ich und sauge die Luft an deinem Hals tief ein, mich verzehrend nach dem Geruch deiner Haut, wenn wir Sex hatten. „Es ist nur“, mein Herz flattert. „Es fällt mir so schwer dich zu riechen.“

***

Als ich zu mir komme, ist Victor verschwunden. Ich wische mir über die Stirn, habe Blut an meinen Fingern.

„Victor!“, rufe ich und stoße die Wagentür auf, schlucke Schnee und kalte Luft. „Victor!“

Ich stapfe hinaus und schaue mich um. Nichts als Windböen und Weiß. Knietief im Schnee. Kalte Füße. Nass.

„Victor!“, ich halte mir die Hand vor Augen, als mir die harten Schneekörner ins Gesicht wirbeln.

Am Straßenrand, oder das, was ich dafür halte, kann ich den schwarzen Range Rover ausmachen.

„Hallo!“, rufe ich und kämpfe mich zu ihm vor. Der Wagen ist verlassen. Eine zerknickte Packung Benson & Hedges auf dem schwarzen Leder des Beifahrersitzes. Das Lachen einer Hyäne in der Ferne.

„Sheeerlock!“

Ich spüre ein Ziehen in meiner Magengegend und greife zu meiner Waffe.

„Sheeerlock!“

Mit vorgehaltener Waffe schaue ich mich um. Stoße meinen Atem unter Krämpfen aus.

Ich tauche tiefer in den Nebel. Diesmal ist es kein Traum. Ich laufe in die Richtung, aus der ich die Stimme höre. Setze behutsam einen Schritt vor den anderen.

„SHERLOCK!“

Sein irrsinniger Singsang wechselt in einen zornigen Ruf.

In der Ferne zwei Schüsse.

„Victor?“, rufe ich, aber meine Stimme kommt gegen den Wind nicht an. Fiebrig vor Schmerz richte ich meine Waffe in die Richtung, aus der ich die Schüsse höre. Eine Gestalt, die aus dem Dickicht aus Wind und Schnee auf mich zu rennt. Wie ein Wolf, der sich auf mich stürzt.

„Halt“, rufe ich und halte die Waffe schweratmend auf sie gerichtet, als ich mit letzter Kraft einen Schuss abfeuere.

Erleichtert sacke ich in den Schnee. Kurze Euphorie, als ich mich der unmittelbaren Gefahr entledigt habe. Mein rasselnder Atem, als sie Schmerz und Kälte und Gedanken einfach wegspült.

„Victor“, presse ich heiser hervor und richte mich auf.

Ich kämpfe mich vor zu dem am Boden liegenden Körper. Knietief im Schnee. Und eine schreckliche Vorahnung, als ich in stumpfen Kunstpelz fasse.

„Nein“, schluchze ich, ich drehe ihn, dass ich ihn sehen kann. „Victor!“, schreie ich in sein verzerrtes Gesicht. Doch aus ihm raus kommt nur noch ein kurzes blutiges Röcheln und ein Lächeln. Er hält meine Hand.

„Jetzt sind wir quitt“, krächzt er stimmlos. Dann stirbt er. In meinen Armen. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wer von uns beiden als erster sterben wird. Und hier, in dieser trostlosen Schneelandschaft, in Sturm und Hagel, zwischen hier und doch nicht hier finde ich meine Antwort.

Ich schluchze über seinem leblosen Körper. Kralle meine Faust in seine blutende Wunde, sie ist warm und ich krieche ein wenig tiefer in ihn hinein. Ich sehe ihn erst spät. Wie er langsam aus dem Nebel aus Schnee und Eis tritt. Das Gewehr in Anschlag. Ein einsamer Jäger, der sich an seine Beute pirscht. Mit tränenden Augen blicke ich ihn an.

„Oh Sherlock, es ist fast zu einfach“, jammert er und nimmt mich ins Visier. „Ich würde dir ja nur noch den Gnadenschuss geben“, sagt er. „Dann tu’s doch“, seufze ich, als ich kraftlos am Boden kauere.

„Was würde John dazu sagen?“, säuselt er und findet Gefallen an seiner Tortur. „Oder der kleine Henry?“

Der Wind zerrt an seinem schwarzen Mantel, aber er selbst steht da wie in Stein gegossen. Lässt das Gewehr etwas sinken und betrachtet mich wie ein seltsames Naturschauspiel.

„Jetzt sind nur noch wir zwei übrig, Sherlock“, nuschelt er wie in Trance und entsichert mit einem gellenden Klicken das Gewehr. „Nur noch du und ich“, raunt er, bevor er das Gewehr ansetzt und der tödliche Schuss durch den Sturm prescht. Ich schließe die Augen. Lehne mich in einem warmen Bad an deine Brust. Du hältst mich und summst eine leise Melodie in mein Ohr. Verzeih mir, John, sage ich, als sich unsere Finger ineinander verflechten. „Ich hab’s nicht geschafft.“

„Nein“, säuselst du in meine Haare. „Hast du nicht.“

Ich verziehe das Gesicht und möchte weinen.

„Du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören“, sagst du. „Hm?“

„Nein“, jammere ich.

„Und jetzt sieh, wohin uns das gebracht hat.“

Ich will nicht. Du gibst mir einen sanften Ruck.

„Hm?“

Ich öffne die Augen. Kämpfe mich wie in Trance durch den Schnee, getrieben von einer ungeahnten Kraft. Der Gier nach Gewissheit. Ich halte den Atem an.

Es hat etwas Friedliches, wie er da liegt und in den Schnee blutet. Wie eine Wachspuppe in einem Anzug. Ist das wirklich echt? Ich greife seinen Mantel und schüttele ihn, schreie ihm ins Gesicht. Doch da ist nichts als weißes Rauschen. Egal, wo ich hinsehe, egal, wie sehr ich schreie oder in mich hineinlausche.

Und dann ein dumpfes Klopfen. Nur langsam. Bald ein Schimmer. Und dann die Ahnung.

Ich blicke mich hektisch um.

Du. Den Finger am Abzug. Und mit viel Fantasie kann man noch den Rauch aus dem Lauf deines Revolvers aufsteigen sehen.

Oh Gott, nein, denke ich und sacke in die Knie.

Doch statt in den Schnee, falle ich in deine Arme.

„Hey hey, ich bin bei dir, schon gut, schon gut, es ist vorbei. Es ist vorbei!“, faselst du immer wieder die Haare aus meinem Gesicht streichend.

„Moriarty“, stöhne ich wie im Fieberwahn, als du mich fest an deine Brust drückst, mich wiegst und küsst und in deinen tröstlichen Singsang verfällst.

„Es ist vorbei. Es ist vorbei…“

„John“, stöhne ich und ziehe dich mit einem Finger in deinem Kragen zu mir herunter.

„Ja?“

Ich keuche etwas in dein Ohr. Das Aufheulen von Sirenen irgendwo in der Ferne.

„Was?“, fragst du fahrig und legst das Ohr an meinen Mund. Und ich sammele meine Kraft, um es erneut zu tun.

„Ding dong, the witch is dead“, säusele ich im Delirium und du lachst mir ins Gesicht.

„Ja“, sagst du gequält und unendlich froh.

„Das ist sie.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:  
> Angel in the snow  
> Elliott Smith  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoGMr5d120s


	15. Intermezzo: The Greatest of Journeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've found you  
> And seen behind those eyes  
> How can I  
> Carry on?
> 
> —Portishead

_Eines Tages wirst du mich bitten, dir die Wahrheit zu erzählen über das Wunder deiner Geburt. Dir zu erklären, was unerklärlich ist. Und auch wenn ich an diesem Tag vielleicht zögern werde, es gibt eine Antwort, mein Kind. Eine heilige, unveränderliche Wahrheit. Die du aber nicht selbst herausfinden kannst. Riskiere es, dich auf jemanden einzulassen, der dein vollkommenes Gegenstück ist. Der dich beschützt und auch in Gefahr bringt. Riskiere es, mit diesem anderen zur größten aller Reisen aufzubrechen. Zu einer Suche nach flüchtigen und unberechenbaren Wahrheiten. Wenn du diese Chance eines Tages haben solltest, mein Sohn, dann zögere nicht, sie zu ergreifen. Die Wahrheit ist irgendwo da draußen. Und wenn du eines Tages so ein Wunder erlebst wie ich mit dir, dann wirst du lernen, dass die Wahrheit nicht in der Wissenschaft zu finden ist, oder auf einer unsichtbaren, höheren Ebene – sondern indem du in dein eigenes Herz schaust. Und in diesem Augenblick wirst du gesegnet sein—und gestraft. Denn die wahrhaftigsten Wahrheiten sind es, die uns zusammenhalten oder uns zum Verzweifeln schmerzhaft voneinander trennen.*_

***

Wie wir uns kennengelernt haben, willst du wissen. Mary und ich.

Vielleicht sage ich dir erst einmal, wie es mir ergangen ist. Hm?

All die Jahre, Monate, Tage, Stunden, die du fort warst.

All die Jahre, Monate, Wochen, Stunden, die vergangen sind, bis ich aufgehört habe zu zählen.

Zuerst habe ich aufgehört die Stunden zu zählen. Dann die Tage, dann die Wochen.

Ich stand am Fenster meiner kleinen Einzimmerwohnung in der Moscow Road und habe den Jahreszeiten praktisch beim Wechseln zugesehen. Ich habe unten in der Pizzeria gesessen und mich stundenlang an einer Tasse Tee festgehalten, wie so ein Kerl aus einer scheiß Hemingway-Geschichte. Ein Mann, über dessen Vergangenheit man wenig weiß und über seine Zukunft schon gar nichts. Aber du, du hättest mich sofort durchschaut, nicht wahr? Ein Gedanke, der mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Ich habe Einkäufe erledigt, sie in einem Regenschauer nach Hause geschleppt und keuchend die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss geworfen.

So war mein Leben… wann war das, 2013? Ich schaue auf die Uhr, als ob das irgendetwas darüber aussagen würde, was für eine Zeit das damals für mich gewesen ist.

Ich habe gebadet, bis ich nur noch in schalem Wasser lag, und darauf gewartet, dass der Tag vorbeiging.

Von Krämpfen geschüttelt, bin ich nachts aufgewacht und habe darauf gewartet, dass die Nacht vorbeiging.

Im Winter war es so kalt, weil ich mir die Heizung nicht leisten konnte. Ich war dauernd krank. Erschien nicht zur Arbeit. Und bin irgendwann gar nicht mehr hin.

Schweigsame Biere mit Stamford, der in der Nachbarschaft wohnt. Wir treffen uns unten im Phoenix. Er lädt mich ein und ich behandele ihn wie ein Arsch.

„Es ist schon so lange her, John“, sagt er und ich fahre mir durch die Haare. Ich bräuchte dringend mal wieder einen Haarschnitt.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste“, sagt er und mustert mich mit seinem treudoofen Blick, während ich einen langen Schluck meines viel zu schalen Bieres nehme, „würde ich sagen, dass es dir das Herz gebrochen hat.“

Ich verschlucke mich an meinem Bier und huste etwas in den Ärmel meines zerknitterten Hemdes.

„Nein“, sage ich und rutsche von meinem Barhocker „Du verstehst gar nichts“, sage ich mit feuchter Aussprache und halte ihm den Zeigefinger ins Gesicht. „Gar nichts!“

„Hey, schon gut Kumpel“, sagt er unbeholfen und läuft rot an. Ich torkele zur Toilette und als ich zurückkomme, steure ich die junge Frau hinter der Bar an, die, als ich hereinkam, mit einem Strohhalm in ihrem Whiskey Sour rumstocherte und mich eine Sekunde zu lang angesehen hat. Scheiße, ihre Wimpern, Sherlock. Viel zu lang und viel zu schön.

Sie sagt, man habe sie versetzt. Ich gebe ihr einen aus und dann nehme ich sie mit zu mir. Ich ficke sie. Sie hat nichts dagegen, dass ich sie von hinten nehme. So erspare ich uns den klebrigen Teil. Ich möchte sie ficken und nicht in ihr baden. Mein Bedürfnis mich in jemandem aufzulösen ist vorerst gedeckt. Sie schreit, das Bett quietscht, die Nachbarn lachen.

Und als sie sich das brünette Haar hochbindet, schaut sie mich über ihre nackte Schulter hinweg an und sagt sie mache sowas normalerweise nicht, mit fremden Männern mitgehen. Aber sie fühle sich von meinem Typen angezogen.

„Was ist mein Typ?“, frage ich teilnahmslos und jede Sekunde, die du nicht da bist, zerreißt mich. Jede Silbe, die gesprochen wird, ist wie Luft, die ich in den leeren Raum hineinatme.

„Verwundet“, sagt sie heiser und lässt ihre Finger über die Narbe auf meiner Schulter gleiten. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.

Und weil ich noch ein bisschen Anstand habe, frage ich nach ihrem Namen.

„Constance“, sagt sie und lächelt schief.

Sie hat einen amerikanischen Akzent und arbeitet in einem Immobilienbüro unten im Bankenviertel. Sie ist eine anständige Frau auf der Suche nach Liebe. Auch wenn sie die heute Nacht in dieser billigen Absteige nicht gefunden hat. Eine ziemlich spröde Unterhaltung, dafür dass ich mich eben noch mit Mund und Nase in sie hineingegraben habe.

Ob ich sie zum Bus bringen soll, frage ich. Sie nimmt ein Taxi, sagt sie und küsst meine Narbe. Dann stöckelt sie zur Tür hinaus und damit auch aus meinem Leben.

In dieser Nacht oder vielleicht ein paar Nächte später bekomme ich eine Panikattacke. Ich wache schluchzend auf und krieche über den Holzboden. Wickele mich in den muffigen Vorhang und versuche mich der Illusion hinzugeben von jemandem festgehalten zu werden. Wenn mich jemand so sehen könnte, denke ich in einem hysterischen Anfall von Selbstmitleid. Und vielleicht tut das ja auch jemand. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, als ich am nächsten Tag meine Einkäufe von Tesco nach Hause trage und eine schwarze Limousine vor meiner Haustür parkt.

Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus und ich sacke einen Schritt lang in die Knie.

„Hallo“, sage ich mit militärischer Schärfe und gebe mich reserviert.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, was passiert ist“, sagt die Frau in Schwarz. Es ist das erste Mal, dass wir uns sehen, seit… seit.

„Danke“, sage ich und schniefe. Ist mir scheißegal, denke ich.

Der Chauffeur des Wagens öffnet mir die Tür und ich halte mich hilflos an meinen Einkäufen fest.

„Ich hab hier Verderbliches“, sage ich lustlos und werde solange angeschwiegen, bis ich nachgebe und in den Wagen steige. Mit leerem Blick starre ich hinaus auf die Straßen. Diese Stadt, denke ich wütend, was ist diese Stadt noch anderes als ein Moloch ohne dich? Sie ist wie ein abgeklemmter Arm. Dumpf. Ohne Leben.

Unsere Fahrt geht nach Mayfair. Vor einem traditionellen Herrensalon werde ich rausgelassen.

„Dr. Watson“, sagt Mycroft und reicht mir die Hand.

„Er ist tot“, sage ich statt ihn zu begrüßen. „Was haben wir beide noch zu bereden?“

„Nun“, er verweist mich auf einen der Salonsessel. „Ich dachte, Sie könnten sich mal verwöhnen lassen.“

„Verwöhnen?“

Der Kerl hat echt Nerven.

„Sind Sie jetzt so eine Art Motivationstrainer geworden?“, frage ich bitter und nehme in dem Sessel platz. Ich lasse es über mich ergehen, die türkische Rasur, den Haarschnitt. Ahmed hat sanfte Hände und ein Anflug von Todessehnsucht kommt über mich wie ein aufgeschrockener Schwarm Tauben, als er die scharfe Klinge seines Messers über meinen Kehlkopf gleiten lässt.

„Moment“, sage ich und werfe einen Blick in den Spiegel. „Lassen Sie es so.“

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir“, sagt der Gentleman mit dem türkischen Akzent. Mycroft, der hinter mir in einem der Herrensessel sitzt und sich mit Whiskey betrinkt. Er ist sichtlich erstaunt, als er meinen Schnauzer sieht, und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich es nicht wenigstens ein klein wenig genießen würde.

„Was bekommen Sie?“, frage ich und ziehe meinen Geldbeutel hervor.

„Ich bitte Sie, John, das ist längst geregelt.“

„Schön, sind wir dann fertig?“, sage ich und schiebe die Börse zurück in meine Gesäßtasche. „Danke, Ahmed“, sage ich und greife die Türklinke.

 

„John“, ruft Mycroft mir auf der Türschwelle hinterher.

„Was?“, frage ich und fahre herum. Er spannt seinen Schirm auf und tritt an mich heran.

Ich forsche in seinen Augen.

„Sie haben ein schlechtes Gewissen“, beginne ich zu analysieren.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen. Sie erscheinen nicht zur Arbeit, sind oft krank und lassen eine beträchtliche Summe Ihres bescheidenen Einkommens beim Online-Blackjack.“

„Woher wissen Sie das!“, fahre ich ihn an.

„Ich weiß so einiges“, sagt er, während der Regen auf den karierten Stoff seines Regenschirms klopft.

„Ich kenne Ihre Blutgruppe, Ihren Ruhepuls, den Namen Ihrer Freundin auf dem College. Ich kenne die PIN-Nummer Ihrer Kreditkarte. Ich weiß, dass Sie viel zu viel Zeit allein verbringen. Und ich weiß“, sagt er und blickt mich scharf an, „dass Sie ihn in einer einsamen Nacht mit zu sich ins Bett genommen haben.“

Ich muss etwas schwanken, denn plötzlich verliere ich jeden Halt. Mycroft steht nur da und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Das hat mich mindestens genauso schockiert wie Sie gerade.“

Ich möchte ihm ins Gesicht schlagen. Dieser aufgeblasene Gockel! Wie kann er es wagen! Doch in meiner Ohnmacht stehe ich nur da und nehme die Mappe, die er mir reicht. Sie ist nicht sehr dick. Ich halte sie nur, ohne sie zu öffnen.

„St. Marys. Paddington. Wenn Sie es wünschen, können Sie morgen anfangen. Oder Sie können es bleiben lassen. Ihre Entscheidung.“ Mycroft findet schnell in seine nüchterne Haltung zurück, wohingegen ich ein Bündel aus Angst und Zorn und Ungewissheit bin.

„Dürfen wir Sie noch zu Hause absetzten?“, fragt er und ich schüttele den Kopf. „Wie Sie wünschen“, sagt er und schenkt mir ein letztes Lächeln, bevor er seinen Schirm zu macht und ihn Raoul reicht.

Raoul übergibt ihn mir mitsamt meiner Einkäufe.

„Halten Sie sich warm, Dr. Watson“, ruft Mycroft aus dem Wagen heraus, als ich noch immer nicht begreife, was da passiert.

Es ist eine furchtbare Nacht. Ich friere, obwohl es nicht kalt ist. Ich ersticke, obwohl es durch die geschlossenen Fenster zieht. Und ich möchte mich übergeben, obwohl ich nichts gegessen habe. Ich sitze in Jogginghose und dicken Wollsocken auf der Bettkante, höre der Wanduhr beim Ticken zu, zappe durch die Kanäle. Dann wird es Morgen. Und dann schaue ich dem Morgen beim Morgenwerden zu. Wie das tiefe Schwarz in schales Grau wechselt, das schale Grau in dumpfes Blau und das dumpfe Blau in milchiges Weiß. Wie Ausfluss, denke ich und setze mir einen Tee auf.

 

Ein paar Stunden später tragen mich meine wackligen Beine durch die grellen Flure des Krankenhauses.

„Entschuldigen Sie“, höre ich meine kraftlose Stimme sagen, als ich die Schwesternstation erreiche. „Ich suche einen Dr. Culverton Smith.“

Und dann treffe ich Mary.

Du wolltest es doch wissen, nicht wahr? Wie ich sie kennengelernt habe? Welchen Schmerz ich durchlitten habe, bis jemand kam, um ihn zu lindern.

Es fängt mit kleinen Flirts an. Langen Blicken. Essen in der Kantine, Essen im Restaurant. Und irgendwann nimmt sie mich mit zu sich nach Hause in ihre kuschelige Maisonette-Wohnung nach Lambeth. Nicht die schickste Gegend. Aber definitiv die schickere Wohnung. Ihre Katze schleicht um meine Beine. Ich lache und bekomme rote Augen.

„Allergie?“, fragt sie und lacht. Sie lacht viel und eines Morgens wacht man auf und ist so etwas wie glücklich.

Wir hatten Pläne. Als ich mir meine Wohnung in Bayswater nicht mehr leisten konnte, bin ich zu ihr nach Lambeth gezogen. Neben dem Krankenhaus haben wir eine eigene kleine Praxis aufgemacht. Das Leben meinte es wieder gut mit mir. Keine Ahnung, wo du dich während dieser Zeit rumgetrieben hast. Vielleicht irgendwo in der gottverdammten Walachei oder weiß der Geier wo.

Die Wut kommt manchmal noch hoch. Aber ich schlage nicht mehr jede Nacht die Faust in den Putz, falls du das meinst. Ich schlafe zum ersten Mal wieder durch. Und sollte es doch passieren, dass ich einmal schweißgebadet aufwache, ist sie da und streicht mir über den Rücken. Sie weiß von dir. Aber sie weiß nicht von uns. Diesen Teil unserer Beziehung habe ich in eine Schatulle gepackt und irgendwo in die hinterste Schublade geschoben. Wie heißt es doch so schön. Du weißt nicht, was du willst, aber du bist wildentschlossen es zu bekommen! Gedanken, die sich immer wieder einschleichen. An einem schönen Tag im Mai. Bei einem Spaziergang im Kennington Park. Einem Theaterbesuch. Oder während eines simplen Einkaufs bei Sainsbury’s, wenn man gerade alle Zutaten für ein Coq au Vin zusammensucht und alles, was man für einen romantischen Abend zu zweit eben so braucht. Es zieht ein wenig, wie eine alte Narbe.

Über die Sexträume ist es fast schwerer hinwegzukommen als über die Alpträume. Sie erkennt den Unterschied nicht. Gott sei Dank! Und manchmal, wenn sie dann ihre Brüste so gegen mich drückt, packe ich sie und streife wie in Trance ihren Slip von ihren Schenkeln, während sie ihrerseits fiebrig nach meinem Glied fischt. Sie lacht überwältigt, als ich wie ein Fisch in sie hineingleite und mich einem plumpen Rhythmus ergebe. 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8. „John“, keucht sie. Und während sie sich unter mir windet und meine Finger sich in ihren Haaren verfangen (sie trug sie damals noch lang), komme ich so hart wie noch nie. Abgesehen von den paar Malen mit dir. Gott, erinner mich bloß nicht dran.

Ich bin nicht stolz auf diese Momente, wenn es über mich kommt und ich wie ein Berserker über sie herfalle. Es macht mir Angst. Ich kann es nicht einordnen. Genauso wenig wie sie.

„So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht“, lacht sie erschöpft, als ich keuchend auf ihrer Brust zusammenbreche.

„Tut mir leid“, fasele ich.

„Nein, nein“, beteuert sie ratlos. „Das letzte Mal so geschrien habe ich… Gott, noch nie“, sagt sie und ich glaube ich verdrücke eine Träne. Aber vielleicht ist es auch nur der Schweiß.

***

„Was ist das für ein Tattoo?“, frage ich und lache, als ich mit dem Finger über ihren unteren Rücken streiche.

„Oh das“, sagt sie und ihre Wangen werden ganz rot, als fühle sie sich ertappt oder so. Ich finde das niedlich. „Das ist nur eine Jugendsünde“, sagt sie und windet sich etwas, als ich die Konturen mit dem Zeigefinger nachzeichne. Erst das Dreieck. Dann den Kreis drumrum.

„Tu das nicht“, lacht sie, als ich ihr in den Rücken atme. „Was?“, frage ich und küsse ihr Tattoo.

„Es ist so hässlich“, jammert sie und dreht ihren Rücken von mir weg. In einem grazilen Satz springt ihre Katze zu uns ins Bett. Es ist eine Britisch-Kurzhaar-Katze. Heftiges Niesen und tränende Augen sind die folge. Trotz der kurzen Haare.

„Abbey“, ruft Mary, als die Katze über unsere Arme und Beine klettert. Sie packt sie und setzt sie auf den Boden.

Manchmal wache ich mitten in der Nacht oder zu früh am Morgen auf und dann sitzt sie nur da, auf dem Fensterbrett oder sonst wo, und schaut mich mit ihren großen gelben Augen an. Ich finde das befremdlich. Ich habe Katzen noch nie getraut. Wenn sie genug haben, fauchen sie dich an oder zerkratzen dir das Gesicht. Nein danke.

Aber jetzt gerate ich ins Schwafeln, nicht wahr?

Den Rest überlasse ich vielleicht besser dir.

Nur eins noch, Sherlock, vielleicht nur noch das.

Vielleicht begreifst du jetzt, wie es mich zerrissen hat, damals im Landmark Hotel. Wie du einfach so aufgekreuzt bist, geradezu daherscharwenzelt in deiner nonchalanten Art und diesem, diesem Smoking, der dir nahezu idiotisch gut stand, und das ganze Chichi um deine Person!

Weißt du eigentlich, was es bedeutet jemandem einen Heiratsantrag zu machen?

Entscheidungen zu treffen?

Ich hatte mich entschieden. Ich war so glücklich wie ich es ohne dich sein konnte.

Und dann kehrst du zurück und dieses Leben gibt es nicht mehr!

Ein Blick in deine Augen reicht und ich höre es zerspringen wie Glas.

Ein Blick in deine verdammten Augen reicht und ich will nur noch dich.

Weißt du eigentlich, wie das ist?

Dich zu wollen und nicht haben zu können?

Wenn alles, was ich will, ist, dich zu küssen, und dir stattdessen nur noch die Faust ins Gesicht rammen kann?

Weißt du das eigentlich?

Ein Wort, Sherlock! Ein Wort, und ich hätte auf dich gewartet!

Und stattdessen, einfach so, innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages, bist du von meiner letzten Hoffnung zu meiner größten Versuchung geworden.

Und du weißt, was man über Versuchungen sagt, nicht wahr?

Die einzige Möglichkeit ihnen zu widerstehen, ist ihnen nachzugeben.

Oscar Wilde!

Großer Mann!

Du erinnerst mich ein bisschen an ihn, weißt du das?

Die Art, wie du mich ansiehst, wenn du mich nicht haben kannst. So als wüsstest du, dass es auf dieser Welt nur zwei Tragödien gibt. Die eine, die darin besteht, nicht zu bekommen, was man sich wünscht. Und die andere, die darin besteht, es zu bekommen.

Wilde sagt letztere wäre bei weitem die schlimmere von beiden.

An dieser Stelle ziehe ich das Hemd aus meiner Hose und steige zu dir ins Bett.

Was denkst du?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einleitung aus Akte X, „Trust No 1“ (9x06)
> 
> Mood pic 1: http://papirossy.tumblr.com/post/107938166486/one-lonely-night#notes
> 
> Mood pic 2: http://papirossy.tumblr.com/post/107906348631/one-day-youll-ask-me-to-speak-of-a-truth


	16. The Head and the Heart

„Du hast ihn in die Schulter getroffen.“

„Hm?“

„Moriarty hat ihn von hinten durch die Brust erschossen.“

„Und soll ich mich jetzt freuen?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber es sollte dich verdammt noch mal erleichtern.“

Das sind die Fakten.

Drei Männer im Schnee.

So fand man sie:

Parker, tödlich getroffen vom Geschoss einer Schrotflinte.

Victor Trevor, getroffen von einer SIG-Sauer P226 und einem L96 Mauser Scharfschützengewehr. Tödlich war nur der Schuss des Gewehrs.

Und zum Schluss: James Moriarty. Tödlich getroffen vom Geschoss einer Browning Hi-Power, auch bekannt als Browning – L9A1.

Wir sind lange von einander getrennt. Unter leisem Protest bringen sie mich ins Krankenhaus. Ich sitze auf einer Trage und sie versorgen meine Wunden. Ich denke an dich. Stackhurst hat dich mit auf die Polizeistation genommen. Er war bei dir. Er ist hilflos und wütend, aber er kann bezeugen, dass es Notwehr war. Nur Papierkram. Reine Routine.

Es ist früh am Morgen, als wir uns in den trüben Fluren des Krankenhauses begegnen. Es ist der 29. Januar. Du hältst zwei Kaffeebecher in der Hand. Wir treten uns gegenüber. Ratlos.

„Ich ähm“, sage ich betreten, da schlingst du die Arme um mich trotz der Kaffeebecher und ich drücke dich dankbar an mich. Suche Schutz vor dem beißenden Geruch des Desinfektionsmittels und dem surrenden Neonlicht, das in diesem Moment über uns aufflackert.

„Lass mich nie wieder los, ok“, seufzt du in mein Ohr und mir wird ganz schummerig von deinem Duft. Sollte ich mich bis hier noch aufrecht gehalten haben, so falle ich jetzt in mich zusammen. Eine Träne sickert in den dicken Stoff deines Pullis und ich könnte schreien vor Müdigkeit.

Die Geräusche des Morgens. Leere Flure, gedämpfte Stimmen, irgendwo läuft eine Kaffeemaschine durch. Das Radio aus der Schwesternstation. Und jede Stimme ist zu laut.

Ich wurde behandelt wegen der Platzwunde an meiner Stirn. Doch aufgrund starker Erschöpfung und leichter Hypothermie riet man mir zu bleiben. „Sie stehen unter Schock, Mr. Holmes.“ Ich wehre mich nur schwach, doch es reicht. Unter Schmerzmitteln schiebst du mich auf den Beifahrersitz des Wagens und dann sind wir wieder allein mit dem Geräusch, das der Motor macht. Und der Blinkeranlage und dem Navi.

„Halte hier“, stöhne ich so leise, dass du es kaum hören kannst.

„Hm?“, fragst du und ich ringe mich erneut dazu durch zu sagen: „Halte hier!“, keuche ich und die Scheibe der Beifahrertür beschlägt dort, wo mein heißer Atem gegen sie stößt.

„Hier?“, fragst du und starrst in den trüben Morgen.

Der Parkplatz ist leer. Wir sind die ersten Kunden. Leise Supermarktmusik dudelt durch die Reihen und ein paar Mitarbeiter sortieren müde die Ware in die Regale. Mit fahlen Gesichtern schlurfen wir durch die Gänge, als wir das Areal mit den Frühstückscerealien erreichen. Ich nehme eine Packung Honey Loops. Wir zahlen an einer Selbstzahlkasse und jedes Geräusch ist zu laut.

Ich halte die Packung auf meinem Schoß und schaue zu, wie du neben mir zurück auf den Fahrersitz steigst. Du drehst den Schlüssel im Zündschloss, stellst die Heizung ein und greifst das Lenkrad. Und dann sitzt du einfach nur so da und verziehst das Gesicht. Du weinst.

„John“, sage ich und du schüttelst den Kopf.

„Schon gut“, schluchzt du in deine Hand und versuchst dich zu fangen. Und dir dabei zuzuschauen ist ein bisschen so wie der Tüte da im Wind zuzuschauen. Wie sie hin und her gerissen wird und sanft niedergleitet, nur um sich dann wieder packen zu lassen und in alle Richtungen gezerrt zu werden.

***

Baker Street.

Ich habe das Schlafzimmerfenster weit aufgerissen.

Ich liebe diesen Moment, wenn man nach langem Winter den regennassen Asphalt zum ersten Mal wieder riechen kann. Nackt liege ich im Bett und nehme einen tiefen Atemzug. Deine Hand gleitet über meine erregte Brustwarze.

„Ist dir kalt?“, nuschelst du, als der Regen den Dreck von den Häusern und von den Straßen spült. Ich nehme deine Hand und drücke meine geschwollenen Lippen auf sie, während ich dieser völlig verrückten Symphonie einer Regennacht lausche. Das stetige Trommeln von Regen auf Blech, als es aus den Regenrinnen quillt und nervös auf unser Fensterbrett klopft. Das Geräusch vorbeifahrender Busse, die über nassen Asphalt preschen.

„Und jetzt?“, fragst du und deine Stimme legt sich um mich wie eine warme Decke.

„Jetzt?“, sage ich heiser. „Jetzt werden wir heiraten.“

„Und dann. Was kommt danach?“

Ich schnaufe und lausche dem Rauschen der Nacht.

„Dann“, sage ich, „werden wir uns neuen Abenteuern stellen.“

„Ich bringe meine Memoiren raus“, sage ich und fühle mich auf merkwürdige Weise an meine Mutter erinnert. Du trittst in Mommys Fußstapfen, höre ich Mycroft sagen, bei einer Zigarre vielleicht. Und während er den Qualm ausatmet: Das beschauliche Familienleben... Ich lache den Gedanken weg und nuschele verliebt in deine Haare. „Du wirst weiter Leben retten“, sage ich. „Henry wird zur Schule gehen. Er wird sich verlieben. Er wird uns hassen. Und das müssen wir aushalten“, dein Kopf liegt auf meiner Brust, als du mir andächtig lauschst, und ich lasse den Finger auf deiner nackten Schulter kreisen. So als würde ich dir ein Märchen erzählen. Nur dass dieses Märchen echt ist.

„Wir werden die Ferien auf dem Land verbringen“, fahre ich fort. Das Haus auf den Klippen. Ein frühes Geschenk zur Hochzeit von Ryan und Janine. Nach dem Tod von Ryans Eltern sei es für sie ohnehin nur ein Klotz am Bein gewesen. „Wir werden uns streiten“, sage ich. „Du wirst mich manchmal hassen und garstig zur Tür hinaus stürmen“, ich lache, als ich das sage. „Und dann werden wir uns küssen und ab da weiß ich nicht mehr weiter“, lalle ich schläfrig. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich niemals nicht küssen wollen werde.“

Und meine Stimme ist so weit weg, wie aus Tausend und einer Nacht. Und es ist das letzte, was ich sage, kurz bevor ich einschlafe.

***

Freitagabend. Irgendwo in Soho.

Ich trete vor die Tür und taste meine Klamotten nach Zigaretten ab. Nichts. Ich gehe zu einer Gruppe leichbekleideter junger Männer, die lachend vor dem Eingang herumlungern. Einem in orangenem Netzhemd tippe ich auf die Schulter.

„Entschuldigen Sie, haben Sie vielleicht… Stanley?“

„Mr. ’Olmes!“

Wir begaffen uns wie zwei Frösche am Teich.

„Möchten Sie?“, fragt Stanley in seinem Netzhemd und ich ziehe eine Zigarette aus seiner John Players Packung. Sie ist rot, nehme ich zur Kenntnis und lache still darüber.

„Was machen Sie hier?“, fragt Stanley. Ich halte die Zigarette in die Flamme seines BIC-Feuerzeugs. „Hätte nicht erwartet Sie hier zu sehen.“

„Und damit meinen Sie London oder… oder…?“, ich schaue mich um, weil ich gar nicht so richtig weiß, wo ich eigentlich bin. Über mir die leuchtende Neonreklame, die es jedem entgegenschreit, der es nicht hören will:

G-A-Y

Großer Gott…

„Ich ähm“, sage ich, „Junggesellenabschied“, nuschele ich und ziehe schnell wieder an meiner Zigarette.

SMS von dir.

23:47  
 _Du rauchst doch nicht schon wieder!_

„Sie sind wohl der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, der SMS schreibt“, sagt Stanley lachend und erwischt mich dabei, wie ich verliebt in mein Handy grinse. Kann sein, dass ich schon etwas angetrunken bin.

„Sie heiraten also“, sagt Stanley. „Ich gratuliere! Scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein, Ihr John!“

Er ist schon ganz schön blasiert, dafür dass er so jung ist, denke ich und grinse ihn benommen an.

„Danke“, sage ich.

„Wo sind Ihre Leute?“

„Amüsieren sich an der Bar.“ Ich zeige mit dem Finger zur Tür, wo sich zwei Türsteher langweilen, die keinen reinlassen, der nicht schwul genug ist.

„Und Sie? Amüsieren Sie sich?“, er grinst schon wieder und ich kann es nicht ganz einordnen.

„Geht so“, sage ich und schmeiße die Zigarette in eine Pfütze.

„Also Proff (genauso sagt er es), schenken Sie mir noch einen letzten Tanz, bevor es in den Hafen der Ehe geht?“

Und bevor mir einfällt, wie ich mich aus der Affäre ziehen kann, greift er meine Hand und zieht mich zurück in den Club. Keine Ahnung, an wie vielen Flaschen Poppers er heute schon geschnüffelt hat, aber zusammen tauchen wir ein in einen Nebel aus Lichtern und Lachen und schlechter Musik.

Stanley reißt die Arme hoch und wirft sich auf die Tanzfläche wie eine Gazelle, schlängelt sich durch die Menschenmenge wie ein Aal und stürzt sich auf den Rhythmus wie ein Raubvogel. Und ich bei ihm. Mittendrin. Hilfesuchende Blicke zu Lestrade und Anderson an der Bar. Stackhurst, der etwas unbeholfen bei ihnen steht und mich aus seinen sanften Augen anlacht. „Wenn ich muss, müsst ihr auch“, rufe ich und sie krümmen sich vor Lachen, während Lestrade versucht ein Video mit seinem Handy zu machen. Stanley, der das mitbekommt und von irgendwoher eine rote Federboa hat, tänzelt herüber zu Lestrade und wirft sie ihm um den Hals. Zieht ihn so mit auf die Tanzfläche. „Anderson, Sie müssen mit!“, ruft er. Und als der sich ziert: „Das ist ein Befehl!“ Doch bevor Anderson sich überwinden kann, wird er von einem halbnackten Hünen gepackt und mit auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt. Stackhurst folgt ihm freiwillig mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen.

 _Wo bist du?,_ schreibe ich heimlich eine SMS an dich. _Du musst mich retten!,_ und ehe ich es mich versehe, reißt Lestrade mir das Handy aus den Händen und stopft es in seine Hosentasche! „Heute nicht, Süßer“, lacht er und irgendjemand balanciert ein Tablett Shots über ein dutzend wackelnder Köpfte hinweg. Stanley ist schnell dabei, uns allen einen in die Hand zu drücken. „Auf die Liebe“, ruft er. „Auf die Liebe!“, grölt Lestrade und kippt sich das Zeug hinter, als uns das Dröhnen der Bässe und der billige Plastikpop um die Ohren fliegen.

 _We found love in a hopeless place…,_ singt es um uns herum und alle springen im Takt. Lestrade, der die Arme um mich und Anderson wirft, und wir alle hüpfen im Takt und am Ende ist es Lestrade, der am lautesten singt und am höchsten hüpft. „Die nächste Runde geht auf mich“, ruft er und alle werfen ihre Arme hoch, während ich meinen Arm um Stanley werfe und mit meinem Finger auf ihn zeige. „Lestrade“, rufe ich, „das hier ist Stanley Hopkins!“, ich spreche seinen Namen mit einem Schluckauf und Lestrade schaut mich mit hängenden Augenlidern an. Er kann mir kaum noch folgen. Aber das ist okay. Ich kann mir ja selbst kaum noch folgen. „Das hier ist Englands Zukunft!“ An dieser Stelle werfe ich den anderen Arm um Stackhurst. „Stackhurst“, rufe ich. „Mein Kumpel, Stackhurst!“ Ich klopfe ihm auf die Brust und rufe Sachen wie: „England ist in sicheren Händen“, und so geht das bis zwei Uhr morgens, bis ich völlig benommen vor deiner Tür stehe und so laut klopfe, dass das ganze Hotel davon wach wird.

„Sherlock“, sagst du und blinzelst mich müde an.

„Hast du etwa schon geschlafen?“

„Was denkst du denn, ich war mit Stamford unterwegs“, säuselst du benommen und reibst dir mit einer Hand über die Augen. „Bist du betrunken?“, fragst du und lachst.

„Nur ein… bisschen“, sage ich mit feuchter Aussprache und halte ihm zwei Finger vors Gesicht, um das Ausmaß meiner Betrunkenheit zu demonstrieren.

„Ja genau“, lachst du und lehnst gegen den Türrahmen wie ein verliebtes Mädchen auf der Veranda ihrer Eltern in einer lauen Sommernacht.

„Du solltest überhaupt nicht hier sein“, sagst du und kratzt dich an der Schläfe. Unbeholfen, müde, verliebt.

Und statt _nicht hier zu sein,_ stecke ich meinen Zeigefinger in den Ausschnitt deines ausgeleierten T-Shirts und ziehe dich konspirativ zu mir. „Soll ich dir mal ein Geheimnis verraten“, sage ich und du schaust mich mit großen Augen an. Du hast Bier getrunken und riechst nach starkem Aftershave. Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt vor den Traualter schleifen, so wie wir sind. Du in deiner Unterwäsche und ich mit all meinem… all meinem… dem ganzen Lippenstift an meinem Hals. Frag mich bitte nicht, wie der da hingekommen ist. Wir schauen uns tief in die Augen und ich träume ein wenig vor mich hin, bevor ich sage: „Ich bin total schwul“, und laut in deine Schulter pruste.

„Ist das so?“, säuselst du überfordert in meinen Hals.

„Ja“, schluchze ich und als nächstes liege ich ausgebreitet auf deinem Bett. Mantel und Schuhe, alles noch an. Schon halb im Schlaf, irgendetwas Sinnloses vor mich hinbrabbelnd, als du mir mit ruppigen Fingern (immer wenn ich betrunken bin, benutze ich Wörter wie ruppig) an die Wäsche gehst.

„Und Lestrade… der ist auch schwul!“, lalle ich, als du meine Schuhe abstreifst. Erst den einen, dann den andern. „Und Anderson!“, sage ich mit dem Finger in der Luft. „Der ist auch schwul!“

„Ich bin mit einem Kind zusammen“, murmelst du zähneknirschend, als du versuchst mich aus meinem Mantel zu schälen. Ich bäume mich auf und kichere in mich hinein. „Und du!“, sage ich und greife mit der Faust in dein T-Shirt. „Ja?“, sagst du und hältst inne, als wir die Luft zwischen uns wegatmen. „Jetzt, hab ich den Faden verloren“, sage ich und ziehe dich an meine Lippen. Du stöhnst vor Unbehagen, aber lässt dich mühelos auf die Matratze drücken.

Und plötzlich ganz nüchtern verliere ich mich in der Betrachtung deines Gesichts in schummriger Hotelzimmerbeleuchtung.

„Heirate mich“, sage ich.

„Tue ich doch“, sagst du und lachst.

Ich küsse dich, du stöhnst.

„Du schmeckst nach Preiselbeeren“, prustest du und hältst dich an mir fest.

„Ich weiß“, lache ich und mein Kopf ist so schwer, dass er einfach neben deinen fällt. „Ich bin schwul“, säusele ich.

„Idiot“, sagst du und so hängen wir eine Weile unseren Gedanken nach. Ich lausche deinem tiefen Atem und meiner passt sich ihm an, wie er es immer tut, wenn wir zusammen einschlafen.

„Ich fühle mich, als würde ich in warmem Bier baden“, seufze ich und klemme meine Hand unter den Bund deiner Boxershorts, so wie ich es immer tue, wenn wir zusammen einschlafen.

„Mh“, brummst du und wühlst mit der Hand in meinen Haaren. „So schlimm?“

„Furchtbar“, sage ich. „Viel zu viele Menschen!“

Ich schiebe die Hand tiefer in deine Hose und kraule das krause Haar dort. „Hey, pass auf deine Hand auf, Mister“, kicherst du in meine Haare, aber wehren tust du dich auch nicht.

„Und du?“, sage ich in einem albernen Anfall von Verliebtheit. „Schaffst du das überhaupt?“

„Schaffe ich was?“

„All den anderen Männern für immer zu entsagen?“

„Was?“, kicherst du. „Andere Männer interessieren mich nicht!“, murmelst du beinahe ernst und ich griene betrunken in deinen Hals, als du mich bei der Schulter nimmst und meinen Blick suchst. „Ich will nur dich“, sagst du, so ernst, so zerbrechlich, ich weiß nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll. Und stattdessen küsse ich dich einfach. Küssen wir uns! Lang und zärtlich, unterbrochen nur von deinem unsinnigen Gefasel „Wir sollten nicht“, und gedämpftem Gekicher, bis ich in deinen Armen einschlafe und mich gegen sieben Uhr morgens aus dem Zimmer schleiche. Das Hemd zerknittert, die Nacht kurz. Mein letzter Morgen als Junggeselle. Dem endlosen Labyrinth leerer Hotelflure entlangschlurfend, keiner Menschenseele begegnend. Das Licht brennt die Nacht durch und das Knarzen der Dielen ist das einzige Geräusch, das diese Wände an diesem Morgen hören.

Keine zwei Minuten später trete ich aus den noblen Pforten des Langham Hotels hinaus in das Graublau der Dämmerung. Samstagvormittag ist hier kaum etwas los. Unten an der All Souls Kirche bläst ein einsamer Jazzmusiker eine traurigschöne Melodie auf seinem Saxophon und ich frage mich, ob er dies tut, weil er muss oder weil er kann.

Ich drehe mich noch einmal um und werfe einen Blick auf das imposante Gebäude vor mir. Nur ein paar Stunden und ich werde hierher zurückkehren. Etwas nervös vielleicht. Mein Herz wird einen Schlag aussetzen, wenn ich dich sehe. In diesem Smoking, von dem ich in diesem Augenblick überzeugt bin, dass er dir viel besser steht als mir. Kann das sein? Oder verschlage ich dir genauso den Atem wie du mir? Kann sein, deine Hand zittert, du lächelst verlegen, als du mich siehst. Fast scheu vor Glück.

Und dann werde ich mit dir in diesem schlichten Raum stehen und dir versprechen, was ich dir vor so vielen Jahren bereits versprochen habe. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Für dich und den kleinen Watson. Wir werden uns lieben und wir werden uns halten. Und es wird noch immer mein erster und mein letzter Schwur sein. Ich werde dir sagen, dass ich, als ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, gehofft habe, dass ich mich nicht in dich verlieben werde.

Das hast du doch aus einem Song, wirst du sagen und eine Träne wegblinzeln.

Haben sie das nicht alle?, frage ich und dann küssen wir uns mit Tränen in den Augen.

Und dann werden wir tanzen. Ich habe das beste Orchester der Stadt engagiert und Sally, die wie eine Gazelle auf die Bühne hüpft und vor das Mikrofon tritt. _I started a joke,_ wird sie singen. Und du wirst eine Träne in den Augen haben vor Lachen. Die Leute werden applaudieren. Denn sie alle werden da sein. Man wird es auf den Schnappschüssen sehen: Janine und Ryan, die ihr Baby rumzeigen und sich Tipps von Lestrade und Molly geben lassen. Stackhurst und Harry, die sich bei einem Glas Bier verbünden, während meine Eltern ihre Lippen schürzen und sich küssen. Mycroft, der grimmig auf den Hund aufpasst. Und Sherrinford, der schrecklich charmant zu allen ist. Die kleine Matilda wird ihm verfallen. Henry wird genervt sein, weil sich Mrs. Hudson so rührend um ihn kümmert. Und dann werden die Kinder durch den Saal toben. Matilda, George und Henry. Und nur schwer zu bändigen sein, wenn Stamford seine Rede halten will. Er ist dein Trauzeuge und er wird allen erzählen, wie er uns verkuppelt hat. Und dann, dann wird Lestrade seine Rede halten und allen erzählen, wie er uns verkuppelt hat. Alle werden ein bisschen lachen darüber und dann wird er sich räuspern und sagen: „Sherlock Holmes, der bewiesen hat, dass er nicht einfach nur ein großer Mann ist, sondern auch ein guter Mensch.“ Ich werde das Gesicht verziehen und du wirst meine Hand drücken. „Und wir wissen alle, wem wir das zu verdanken haben!“ Er wird das Glas heben und leiser hinzufügen, nicht weil er dem weniger an Bedeutung beimisst, sondern weil die Wahrheit manchmal so schlicht sein kann: „Auf John und Sherlock!“

Und dann, dann werden alle den Toast erwidern, während ich nur Augen für dich haben werde. Weil du so gut aussiehst in diesem Smoking, den du nur für mich tragen wirst. Dieses schwarze Satinrevers, die schwarze Fliege, das weiße Hemd und das Bouquet da an deiner Brust, das trägst du alles nur für mich. Kein Chichi. Ganz klassisch und schlicht. Weil die Wahrheit manchmal so schlicht sein kann... Und ich werde den Moment kaum erwarten können, dich aus dieser Hochzeitsschale zu pellen und mein Ohr auf deine nackte Brust zu pressen. Zu fühlen, dass es echt ist und du nicht nur eine Bräutigam aus Zuckerguss.

Und dann, weil der Abend noch nicht albern genug ist, werden Anderson und Sally uns mit einer schmissigen Version von _Groovy Kind Of Love_ überraschen. Anderson mit einem Schellenkranz, den er gegen seine flache Hand schlagen wird. Und ich werde ein bisschen mein Gesicht verziehen, so als hätte ich ein Magengeschwür. Aber es wird sehr feierlich sein und allen Feiernden Tränen der Freude in die Augen treiben. Sogar mir.

Und in einem ruhigen Moment, irgendwo zwischen der Zigarre, die ich mir mit Mycroft teilen werde, und lauter Discomusik, werde ich die Arme um dich schlingen und dir leise ins Ohr säuseln.

„Mr. Holmes!“, werde ich sagen und du wirst kichern und dich etwas winden in meinen Armen, weil mein Atem dich am Hals kitzelt.

„Mr. Holmes?“, wirst du auflachen. „Du weißt schon, dass ich meinen Namen behalten habe?“

„Hast du?“, werde ich fragen und mein Gesicht in deinem Hals vergraben. Ich werde dich leise im Takt der Musik wiegen. Und dann werden wir betrunken tanzen. Und wahrscheinlich wirst du dir irgendwo den Knöchel stoßen und dann werde ich dich auf dem Rücken in die Honeymoon Suite tragen. Du wirst lachen und alles wird perfekt sein. Weil es endet wie es angefangen hat. Einfach deswegen.

Eine schöne Vorstellung, denke ich und laufe grinsend über die leere Straße hinüber zur All Souls Kirche. Dort wo das Saxophon einsam vor sich hin bläst und es nicht mehr gestern, aber auch noch nicht ganz heute ist. Und genau dort, zwischen hier und doch nicht hier, ziehe ich das Portemonnaie aus meiner Gesäßtasche und werfe dem Mann eine Geldnote in den offenen Instrumentenkasten. Einfach weil er das richtige Lied zur richtigen Zeit spielt und ich jetzt weiß, was ich dir sagen werde, wenn wir uns in ein paar Stunden wiedersehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boys: http://papirossy.tumblr.com/image/108916906326
> 
> Hochzeitsplaylist:
> 
> I started a joke (Bee Gees): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dq6YmSVAOG8  
> Groovy Kind of Love (Mindbenders): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o09nZwrejZ8


End file.
